Easier to run
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Bella is currently going out with Jacob Black who abuses her. With help from Kay,her bestfriend goes to live with her mum and step dad. How will everyone react? Will Jacob come back for her? Em&R E&A eventual J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is going to be an eventual Jasper&Bella story! so if you don't like Jasper&Bella dont read!**

**Rosalie and Emmett are together in this story and so are Edward and Alice.**

_(BPOV)_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I got up and took a shower, letting the hot water wash over me. After washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo I stepped out the shower and looked at my body in the mirror. There was a purple bruise on my stomach and shoulder. I sighed and went back into my bedroom to find my clothes. I picked out dark blue jeans, plain black long sleeved top and a black hoodie. Of course there wasn't much too pick out of. All my clothes were basically the same thanks to Jacob. He said that I couldn't wear low cut tops or anything he viewed as too revealing. He said it was because he loved me.

Quickly I dried my hair and then put it up into a ponytail. I slipped on my black lace up canvas pumps and went downstairs. I cursed under my breath when I saw them all sitting in the kitchen already. I was going to rush out the house before anyone came so _he _couldn't accuse me of doing anything. But of course that wasn't going to happen. I sighed and then walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Emmett who was talking about the game that was happening tonight. Emmett, Edward and Jasper where on the team and we were all supposed to be going to watch them play. I sighed as he continued to talk about it.

'Bella don't forget Rosalie's taking you to the game tonight.'

_Flashback_

_Me and Jacob were holding hands as we stepped into the house. 'Emmett and Charlie __won't be home for a while so we can actually have some time to ourselves for once,' I __said, laughing a little at the last part. Instead of the smile I expected to be plastered on __his face a frown made it's way to his face. 'Jacob, whats wrong?' I asked while trying to __straighten out his frown with my fingers. 'I want you to stop hanging around with them,' __he said._

_ 'What? I can't their my best friends.' His face filled with anger. 'Bella if you love __me you'll stop hanging around with them.' I froze. He was starting to scare me. 'Jacob, __really I do love you but I'm not going to stop hanging around with them.' He pushed me __and my shoulder hit the corner of the wall as I feel over. He bent in front of me. I looked __at his face. 'Your going to stop hanging around with them. Got it?' I nodded and he stood __up and kicked me in the stomach before slamming the door shut. _

'Bella?' Emmett was shaking me trying to get my attention. 'Sorry Emmett I cant go.' I stood up and walked out the door before he could say anything else. His fallen face stuck with me when I closed the door. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards _his _car.

'Your late.' He said as soon as I sat down. 's-sorry I tried to get away but I had to tell Emmett I couldn't go to the game.' He looked at me. ' I thought I told you I didn't want you speaking to any of them.' His voice scared me. 'Jacob he's my brother. I can't ignore him forever,' I tried to reason. He started the car and drove us to school.

I hated the silence between us. I remember how it used to be. We were so happy during the first few weeks of our relationship. And then it started to change. He got jealous whenever I spoke Kay, my best friend, or to any other boy. I told him to stop being silly and that I loved him and no-one else. But it didn't matter what I said. He hit me and told me that I wasn't allowed to speak to Kay anymore or to anyone else he didn't want me to speak to. So I started to ignore Kay and I knew he was really hurt and it killed me to do it but I had to. I was pulled out of my thoughts because he had arrived at school. I quickly jumped out the car and walked to my first lesson without waiting for Jacob. I knew I was going to pay for it later but right now I didn't care.

The lesson passed quickly. I didn't speak to anyone and they learned a long time ago not to speak to me. The class that I was currently in was running late. I knew Jacob was going to be angry. He would think that I'm with someone else. Great. Finally the teacher let us go and I walked into the canteen. I saw Alice come up to me. 'Hey Bella. Do you want to come shopping with me and Rosalie this weekend?' Her face was exicited. 'Sorry. I can't,' I replied before walking away. I usually sat with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper but Jacob told me I was going to start sitting with him so that's what I had to do. I walked over to Jacobs table. I sat down opposite him and glanced at his face. It was muderous. 'Where have you been?' he growled. 'We-we were late coming out of class.' I stuttered. He looked at me with a look and clealy said that I was going to pay for everything later.

We were quiet for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and I got up and made my way to biology where I had to sit next to Edward. Fantastic. I sat down and was soon joined by Edward. 'Hey Bella.' I looked at him briefly and gave a small smile before turning my attention back to the front.

'Did we do something wrong?' I looked at him with a confused look. 'You ignore us and you don't even speak to Kay anymore and he's your best friend. You know Emmett's really upset. He thinks he's done something wrong. Alice is really uspet as well.' I just looked away from him. He sighed in frustration. The teacher started to talk but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was thinking about my situation. I couldn't see a way out apart from telling someone but I couldn't do that. I knew what _he _would do. The final bell rang and I started to walk out the classroom but a hand stopped me. I looked behind to see Edward, 'Please just speak to us. Tell us what we've done.' I snapped. 'Why don't you just butt out of my life!' I shouted at him. I felt guilty afterwards but I walked away before I would apologise. But it was better this way. At least they wouldn't be involved.

I walked out into the car park and got into _his _car. He started the engiene and dropped me off at my house. He grabbed my face and roughly pushed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. Eventually he let go of me. 'I'll be back once they've gone,' he threatened. I got out just as Emmett's car pulled up. I quickly walked into the house before he had a chance to catch up with me. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I blasted music out of my stereo and sat on my bed. I heard a knock at my door but I ignored it and it went away.

Suddenly I was being roughly shaken awake. I looked around and saw Jacob. I must have fallen asleep. He looked angry. He just looked at me before pulling me off my bed and pushing me into the wall. I fell to the floor and he pulled back up and slammed me back against the wall again. He dropped me and I fell to the floor, landing on my wrist. I heard a crack and felt a sear of pain from my hand.

I let out a yell of pain. 'SHUT UP!' he yelled. He kicked me in the stomach. Again. And again. And again. He pulled me roughly back up and hit me in the face. I cried. But that just seemed to make him madder. He hit me again and let me drop to the floor. With one last kick he walked out the room. I sat there gasping in pain for ages. I was bleeding badly and I knew I had to get help. But who from? Everyone was at the game. I pulled out my phone crying harder at the pain. I dialed the number. 'Hello?' I coughed. 'Kay?' I whispered. 'Bella! What's wrong?' His panicked voice filled my brain. I saw flashes of Jacob hurting me.

'Please help me.' 'Where are you?' I coughed again and tried to hold back the tears that followed . 'At home,' I struggled to whisper. 'Hold on I'll be right there,' he whispered but I barely heard him. I could feel the blackness pulling me under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update ive just been really busy with exams and stuff so it might take me a while update ****anyway I hope you like this chapter it took forever to write.**

I could hear a beeping sound in the distance. There were voices surrounding me but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was becoming painfully aware of the throbbing of my arm and chest. I tried to open my eyes but everything was hazy. I could see an outline next to me and I instictively flinched away. 'She's waking up,' I heard a male voice say.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pounding of my head, as everything came flooding back. I could see everyone in the room. Kay was sitting next to me holding me hand gently in his. Alice was sitting on Edward's lap on my other side. She had tears running down her face. Rosalie was at the sitting on Emmet's lap, who was next to kay. He had tears on his cheeks and his usually grin was replaced with a sad frown. It was so weird seeing Emmet like that. 'Well Bella, you've given us all quite a scare,' Carlisle said, ' Are you in a lot of pain?' I shook my head. If I didn't speak _he _couldn't punish me. I kept repeating that in my mind, praying for it to be true. Deep down I knew that he would never stop hurting me.

'Well if you have any questions I'll be in my office,' he said before leaving the room. It was silent. The only noise was coming from the machine that I was attached to. I heard a weak chuckle and looked at Emmet to see him giving me a small smile. 'Well Bells it looks like you outdid yourself this time.'

I looked down. If only he knew what _really _happened. I heard Rosalie whisper something in his ear before they stood up. 'We'll be back in a minute. I need to call mum and tell her your okay. She's really worried.' Once they left Kay cleared his throat. 'Edward, Alice could you give us a minute please?' They hesitated for a minute before nodding and walking from the room. 'You really scared me. I thought you were going to-' I cut him off before he could say it. ' I'm fine.' He squeezed my hand before answering.

'What happened to you? When I found you, you were covered in blood. You were barely breathing.' I sighed. I have to tell him. He deserves to know I thought to myself. 'Jacob,' I whispered quietly. He gasped. 'Jacob? He did this to you?' I nodded. 'Please don't tell anyone.' He looked outraged 'Don't tell anyone! Bella you have to tell someone! Look at what he's done to you.' I looked at him. 'Please Kay don't tell anyone.' He sighed but nodded. 'Thanks,' I mumbled. 'How long has it been going on for?'

'A while,' I murmered. 'Is he the reason you stopped talking to me?' I nodded. 'He told me I couldn't speak to you, Emmet, Alice, Edward, Rosalie or anyone else he didn't want me to speak to. I'm sorry.' He looked at me before engulfing me in a hug. 'It's not your fault. I just wish you would have told me before.' He let me go and wiped the tears that were gently sliding down my cheek. 'I do to but I knew what he would do. You can't tell anyone that you know ok? I don't want you getting hurt because of me.'

'I promise Bella.' The door slammed open and Emmet was standing in the doorway. 'You guys done yet?' Kay let out a chuckle before nodding. They all came back into the room and I realised who was missing. 'Hey guys wheres Jasper?' They all looked at each other before answering. 'Bella he was attacked.' My face was frozen in shock. I knew who had done it but it couldn't have been _him_. I haven't spoken to Jasper since _he _told me I couldn't. I wanted to ask but I couldn't find my voice.

Kay, obviously sensing what I wanted to know, spoke. 'No-one knows who did it. There was only a note left behind saying 'Stay away from Bella.' Kay gave me a knowing look. It was Jacob. No-ones safe while I'm here I thought to myself. 'Is he ok?' This time it was Edward who spoke. 'He's going to be ok. His parents are with him right now.' We started to talk and I joined the convosation calmly, eventhough inside I was panicking. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. After a few minutes Carlisle came back in requesting that everyone would leave to let me rest.

They all filed out the door but I grabbed Kay's hand before he could follow. He looked at me questioningly. 'Help me,' I pleaded. He looked confused as he replied. 'With what?' I took a deep breath, 'Help me…escape.' He looked at me before nodding, 'Ok.' I smiled at him. He walked towards the door but before he went I called to him, 'Kay?' he turned 'Yeah?' 'Why did he attack Jasper?' he sighed before answering, 'Because of the way he feels about you.' He left me frozen in shock. His words were ringing in my head _'Because of the way he feels about you.' _Jasper likes _me?_

**I hope you guys liked it! please please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update quickly. But I've still been really busy with exams. **

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing. (I love hearing your feeback back even if it's telling me ive done something wrong)**

**Heres the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

_(Bella's pov)_

I was busy packing up my stuff in my room when Kay came in. He had kept to his promise he made at the hospital and I would be on a plane to Phoenix in less then two hours. We thought it would be best if I left as soon as possible that way Jacob wouldn't be able to get to me. I hadn't told anyone that I was leaving, I couldn't risk Jacob finding out. Besides it was better this way. At least now I don't have to say goodbye.

It didn't take that long before we had finished packing. 'Bella we need to go,' Kay said while picking up the last of my bags. 'Just give me one minute,' I responded. He walked out the room and I quickly grabbed paper and a pen. I scribbled af few words down on the paper before rushing out the room.

We spoke about our memories on the way to the airport and by the time it was time for me to board the plane I had tears streaming down my face. I gave Kay one last hug, which he return while whispering, 'Keep in touch' before I stepped onto the plane. I felt a strange sense of relief on the plane. I kept on thinking about what Jacob had done and how he couldn't control my life anymore now that I was going to live with my mum and her husband Phil. I was excited to move in with them. My mum couldn't be any happier that I was going to live with her. I smiled at the thought. It was the first smile I had had in a while.

I had been on the plane for a while when I started to feel drowsey . I felt my eyes start to droop so I gave up trying to fight them and let the drowsiness overcome me.

I was running through the forest. I felt the pani course through me. I couldn't remember what I was running from but I knew I had to keep running. I was overcome with this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was still running when suddenly I tripped over a small ditch in the ground. I could here footsteps coming nearer to me. I tried to get up but my leg hurt so badly I couldn't do it. I crawled behind the bush near me, knowing that the footsteps, which were making there way closer, belonged to the thing I was running from. Suddenly a man came into my view. He was clearly looking for something. Looking for me. I gasped when the man turned so I could see his face perfectly. It wasn't just any man. It was Jacob. My heart started to thud violently in my chest. It was like he could hear it. Like he was following the sound of my heart. He slowly started walking towards the bush I was hiding behind. My heart got louder and he started to walk more determindly towards the bush. He stopped just in front of it. 'Bella,' he whispered. I shuddered at the sound of his deathly voice. 'You should have known you would not be able to run from me,' he started to reach out to pull the branches away. I felt the terror inside me, rooting me to the spot. He pulled the branches so my face was exposed. 'Bella.' He sneered. He dragged me out from the bush and dumped me on the floor. He started to circle me as if deciding which part of me he wanted to attack first. Suddenly he lunged for me. I let out a scream.

'Miss! Miss!,'a rough voice said, shaking me awake. I looked around and saw several people looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at the man who shook me awake. I flinched away from his contact and he shot me a look full of concern. Had I screamed out loud like I did in my dream? I blushed at the thought. 'Are you okay miss?' The man asked. 'Ye-yeah I'm fine,' I stuttered while looking at the floor. I could tell he didn't believe me but I looked at him in time to see him shrug and walk away. I waited until eveyone else had left before stepping off the plane myself. I grabbed my lagauge and walked to the bathroom. I walked in and glanced around. There was no-one else in here. I sighed when I saw myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes had an unusal dullness to them. My waistlength, chestnut brown hair hung limply down my back. I stared at my face. I pulled out a hairband and tied my hair up into a messy bun and washed my face with cold water. I looked back into the mirror. 'well I look better then what I did' I thought to myself. I walked back out, knowing that my mother and Phil would be waiting. I didn't have to look long before I found them. 'Isabella!' My mum shouted before engulfing me in a hug. I hadn't seen my mum since I was 10 so she looked prettier then I remembered. She looked a lot like me. I got my eyes, hair colour and face shape from my mum and I got my hair colour from my dad. 'Hey mum,' I muttered. 'I missed you soo much,' she said while squeezing me tighter. I tried to tell her I couldn't breathe but a man beat me to it, 'Renee. She needs to breathe,' he chuckled. My mum released me and I looked at the man. He had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was wearing a cap with a plain red t-shirt and jeans. You could tell he was a sportman. This must be Phil. He smiled at me and stuck his hand out. 'I'm Phil. You must be Isabella.' I took his hand and smiled back at him, 'Bella.' I corrected. 'Well Bella we should get going. I'm sure your excited to see your new house.' I nodded. He picked up my bags, refusing to let me carry them when I offered to take them from him, and started to walk with me and Renee following behind him. We were talking about random things on our way to the car. Renee wanted to know everything in my life. Of course there were things I would never tell her. But I also found myself wanting to know everything about her life as well. The last time I saw her was when I was ten and while I was talking to her I realised I missed being part of her life. As we drove home I felt a sense of security wash through me and I felt safe for the first time since Jacob. I smiled to myself. I had a good feeling about my life here.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken sooo long to update but my exams finish this week so I should be able to update more often :)**

**So anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I re-wrote it so many times its ridiculous and I'm still not completely happy with it :(****I hope you enjoy reading this and plz review and tell me what you think. **

(_Bella's pov)_

We pulled up to a huge white house. My draw dropped when I realised that this is where they lived. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe I was going to be living here.

Renee and Phil laughed at my reaction. I closed my mouth and Phil went to go and get my bags. Renee came up to me,'The inside is even better. I can't wait until you see your room.' She dragged me through the door and up the stairs. She carried on walking until the end of the hallway, then she stopped at a door. 'This is your room.' She opened the door and gently pulled me inside. I gasped and she chuckled at my reaction. Three of the walls were painted white and one of them a dark grey that was close to black. There was a double bed in the middle of the room that had white bedspread with a black flower pattern around the edges. Next to the bed was set of drawers which had a lamp on top of it with the same flower pattern as my bedsheets. In the other corner of the room was a huge wardrobe. Opposite my bed, a long mirror hung on the wall. It was perfect.

Tears started to well in my eyes. Phil had just bought my bags upstairs when Renee started to speak. 'So Bella how do you like your room?' Renee asked nervously. 'It's amazing! I really love it!' I squealed. Renee squealed as well and Phil just rolled his eyes at us. She hugged me and told me that I can get whatever else I wanted for my room. After a while Phil suggested that they should leave me to unpack. Renee reluctantly left and I found myself being smothered by the silence. I quickly unpacked my stuff, not wanting to be by myself with my thoughts. I walked back downstairs slowly so I could look at the rest of the house. Everything was just as good as my room or better. I was walking down the hallway to get to the living room when I saw pictures. I stopped to look at them and I was surprised. All of them were of either me, Emmett or both of us together. Some of them were of when we were younger and some more recent. I jumped at my mums voice. 'I asked Charlie to send me some photos of you and Emmett. After he took you I was lonely without you both. I missed you so much. I still can't believe your actually here.' She said her voice breaking at the last part. She hugged me tightly and I returned the hug. When we pulled away I noticed she had tears in her eyes. She took my hand and lead me into the living room where Phil was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Renee let go of my hand and sat next to Phil on the sofa. I sat down on the smaller sofa. Phil turned to me. 'We've decided to order in since it's your first day here and we didn't want you to get poisoned by your mother already,' he chuckled. Renee playfully hit his arm. 'Okay,' I replied.

Phil and Renee were talking quietly while I just looked at the screen. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on TV, I was too busy trying to keep my thoughts from wondering to everything I wanted to avoid- Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and of course Jasper. _Jasper. _I was disrupted from my unwanted thoughts by Renee. 'So Bella, what do you want to do tomorrow? It'll just be us two as Phil will be at work.' Renee asked.'What do you do Phil?' I was curious as to what Phil did. It was obvious that he was a sportsman. He chuckled lightly at my interest. 'I play minor league baseball and in my spare time I teach other people how to play.' So I was right.

I thought about what I wanted to do. I wanted to change from being Jacobs Bella, the Bella that was controlled all the time, to being myself again. And to do that I first need to change the way _he _wants me to look to how I want to look. I came out of my thoughts having decided what to do and noticed Renee looking at me.'Can we go shopping? I need to get some new clothes,' I asked. She squealed. 'Of course we can go shopping! Your going to _love _the mall. Its huge and it has so many good shops. We're going to have so much fun!' I stopped listening to her rambling. I had never really liked shopping but I had a feeling I would now since I was finally going to be in control of what I wear. I've never had much control over the way I look. Before Jacob, Alice and Rosalie would pretty much tell me what to wear and they always played Bella barbie, I shuddered at that thought, and although I loved them it used to be really annoying.

Before I knew it we were sitting at a table in the dining room eating the Chinese food Phil had ordered. We were talking lightly about anything and I wondered why we (me and Emmett) had never visited Renee before. Charlie hadn't really spoke about her but if me or Emmett asked about her he would be more then happy to tell us whatever we wanted to know. We knew that he had never got over her. The way that he spoke about her and the fact that he hadn't been on a date since they got divorced just proved it but I don't think he would have stopped her from seeing us or us seeing her. Me and Emmett just thought that she didn't want to see us but from the phone calls we received from her and her being so welcoming maybe that wasn't the case. Renee and Phil pulled me from my speculations by telling me that I was starting school on Monday. Great. The school here has three times as many students that Forks high school did. That's going to take some getting used to.

I said goodnight to Renee and Phil before heading up to my bathroom, that was right next to my bedroom. I took a shower. Letting the water wash away the stress from today. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and stepped out wrapping a towel around me and I walked back into my bedroom. I quickly slipped my pajamas on and got into bed. I was asleep before my head touched my pillows.

* * *

I woke up to find the sun shining through my window. I sighed happily and walked to my window. It was beautiful outside. I quickly got dressed. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a plain white long sleeved top and some black dolly shoes. I brushed through my hair. I needed to do something else with it. My hair was another thing _he_ controlled. _He _liked long hair so I wasn't allowed to cut it. I also wasn't allowed to wear make-up as he thought that it made me look like a whore and he didn't want anyone to think that I looked pretty or attractive as I _belonged _to _him_. I went downstairs into the kitchen where Renee and Phil were still eating breakfast. After greeting each other I sat down. Renee grabbed me a bowl that already had cereal in and set it down in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. 'Thanks mum but you really didn't need to.' she smiled at me, 'I know but I wanted to. I want you to feel comfortable as your living here.' I smiled back, 'I already feel comfortable it's like I've lived here all my life not a day.' Her smile got wider before she sat back down and continued to eat her breakfast. After a few minutes Phil had to leave for work. We said bye as he left. 'So Bella, we'll leave once your ready.' I nodded and continued to eat. 'Is there anything else you want to do today?' I paused for a minute thinking, 'Well I want to get my haircut.' She smiled and started talking about hair styles that she thought would look good on me. She left the kitchen muttering about appointments. I heard her mumbling on the phone while I washed my bowl in the sink. She came back in, 'Your appointment is at 3. That gives us plenty of time to shop. You ready to go?' I nodded and we went out to the car. I noticed that even though Phil had gone to work there was still two cars, a silver BMW convertible and Renee's car- a silver Audi A4. Renee noticed my confused expression, 'Do you think we were going to make you walk to school everyday?' she chuckled. I ran up to her hugging her tightly, while letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. I let go of her and ran up to my new car, stroking the hood. 'It's perfect,' I muttered to myself. Renee called out to me so I rushed to get into her car so we could go to the mall.

About five hours later and what felt like thousands of shops we finally stopped. Pleased with our purchases we went back to the car. I never really thought that shopping could be fun but today was. I think it was mostly spending time with Renee and being able to get whatever I wanted. I could definitely get used to going shopping often. I laughed slightly at Alice and Rosalie's reaction to this but it stopped abruptly as thinking about them hurt. Alot. I felt the sadness rush through me, trying to repress it I turned my attention back to Renee, who was gushing at all the clothes, shoes and jewellery we had bought, taking no notice to my sudden change.

We pulled up at the hairdressers moments later. Renee pushed me down in the chair and told the lady what she thought I should have. The lady agreed and got to work immediately. I watched as she cut my waist-length, shorter and shorter until it was just below my shoulder. She styled my hair so it fit my face and gave me a side fringe. She also gave me a few blonde highlights. After she had finished I looked in the mirror. I looked so different. My hair now framed my face and she had put in a few layers, making it look slightly thicker. 'You look great honey!' Renee squealed. I smiled. I tried to pay for my new haircut and my new clothes but Renee wouldn't let me, insisting that she paid for everything, so reluctantly I let her. We went out for a meal at a restaurant called El Labuda afterwards. It was a really nice restaurant and the food was amazing. The atmosphere was relaxing, which was just what i needed after today. I was emotionally drained because I was trying to constantly stop the thoughts about my friends, family and Jasper. I tried to focus on the postives as we drove home. One of them being that I finally felt free of Jacob. I laughed as I thought of his reaction to my new hairstyle and my new clothes.

When we got home I went upstairs and put away all my clothes and I was surprised to find that they filled the whole wardrobe and pretty much the chest of drawers as well. I got changed into my pajamas and I caught my reflection in the mirror as I started to walk towards my bed.

I felt more confident, as I looked at myself in the mirror then I did before. I even felt like I could handle school tomorrow. For the first time since Renee told me I started school tomorrow, I actually felt excited, instead of feeling panicked like I usually would. I would finally be able to have whatever friends I wanted. No-one was here to control me anymore and with that thought I finally drifted off to sleep, smiling about the next day, which I hadn't done in a long time.

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_(Bella POV)_

I woke up, from my normal nightmare of Jacob chasing me. Each time I had the dream he got closer and closer to getting me. I shook my head, trying to escape the nightmare and got into the shower. I let the water wash over me, washing away the nightmare. I cleaned my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and picked out a short denim skirt and purple tank top. I pulled them on, but not before I saw my body in the mirror. I smiled I was finally bruise-free which I haven't been in a long time. I sighed happily. I could actually wear something like that without anyone hitting me. I quickly dried my hair and straightened it. I applied a tiny amount of eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner before putting on a long charm necklace I bought yesterday. I grabbed my bag and slipped my flats on before going downstairs. I quickly grabbed an cereal bar that I was too nervous to eat. Renee came downstairs when I was just about to go so I quickly gave her a hug and she wished me luck as I rushed out of the door.

The school was really easy to find and before I knew it I had pulled into the car park. I was quite relieved that all of the cars were like mine, if I was still in Forks my car would have gotten everyones attention as it was uncommon to see such expensive cars in such a small place. I stepped out and a few people glanced my way but turned back to their friends. Yeah this is definitely different from Forks. I remember when Edward and Rosalie first moved to Forks, people where staring at them for weeks.

I carried on walking to the front office but I tripped over- well over nothing as usual. But before my face made contact with the floor something caught me around my waist holding me up, so naturally I blushed. I quietly cursed myself while they tried to help me stand up right. 'Are you ok?' A boy asked. I looked at him. He had pale blonde hair, that had been gelled into spikes. His face was boyish and his blue, childlike eyes, stood out against his face. 'Yeah… thanks,' I mumbled. The way he was gazing at my face made me a little uncomfortable. He seemed to snap out of his trance, 'Oh I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton.' He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it, 'I'm Bella.' He held onto my hand longer then nessesary. 'Well I'll see you around Bella,' he said while taking a step back. 'Yeah… see you around,' I muttered. I heard him mutter 'well I hope so anyway' but it was quiet so I obviously wasn't supposed to hear it. He walked away and I carried on walking to the office. I stepped inside and walked up to the front desk, avoiding the chairs in the middle that were set out like a waiting room. The large, blonde haired lady sitting there there looked up at my approach. 'Ah Isabella Swan.' She moved the papers on her desk around, looking for something. 'Here's your schedule and a slip that needs to be signed by every teacher,' she said while handing me my timetable and the slip. 'If you could wait a few minutes, Angela should be coming. She'll help you get around the school.' She smiled at me. 'Erm… thanks.' I muttered and went to sit down in one of the chairs. I looked at my timetable:

Science- Mr Thomas

English- Miss Johnson

Break

Maths- Mrs Cooper

History- Mrs Robinson

Lunch

P.E- Mr King

Great, I sighed. P.E. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do P.E here. It would be safer for me and everyone else if I was just allowed to drop it. But of course with my luck that wouldn't be happening any time soon. The door to the office opened and bought in a refreshing wind. Although it wasn't that hot it was still a lot warmer then Forks and that was going to take some getting used to. The girl that stepped in had long, light brown hair, she had brown eyes and a few freckles dotted her face. I noticed that her skin wasn't that tanned. Well at least I'm not the only pale one I thought. She stepped forward to me, 'Hey, I'm Angela.' I shook her hand, 'Bella,' I replied. 'What class do you have first?' I handed her my timetable and stood up. 'Your in all of my classes. Let's go.' I walked with her to Science. At least I would have one friendly face in my classes. Angela seemed really nice. I could tell she was quiet and shy like me and I knew that we were going to be good friends. We walked in and she sat down at one of the desks. 'You can sit next to me it's always empty,' she smiled. I smiled back at her and took my seat. We didn't talk for the rest of the lesson as the teacher came in. Luckily he didn't make me introduce myself.

I was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but I was finding it difficult as the guy that sat in front of me kept looking behind and winking at me. Then I realised who it was. It was Mike. When he went to do it again I shuddered and Angela notice my discomfort. 'Don't worry. He'll leave you alone once he realises you aren't interested. He does it to every new student,' she whispered quietly so no one would be able to hear. The bell rang to signal the end of lesson. I jumped up and quickly walked out the room before Mike could say anything to me. Angela quickly caught me up and we headed to english. I loved english it was my favourite lesson. So I sat down next to Angela once again and to my dismay Mike took the seat next to me. I tried not to notice him but it didn't work especially as he was getting closer and closer to me. I was moving further away from him but he didn't seem to get the hint. English finally finished and we made our way to the canteen for break.

Angela invited me to sit at her table which I accepted. There was no way that I was going to go off with Mike. We sat down and was soon joined by her friends who she introduced as Becky, Leanne, Connor and Ben. Angela told me that she was going out with Ben and Leanne and Connor were also going out. We were talking about going out this weekend when Mike approached the table. 'Hey Bella,' he said while winking, 'would you like to go out with me this weekend?' I couldn't help but grimace at his hopeful tone. 'Sorry Mike, but I'm busy this weekend.' His face dropped but he smiled again 'Ok what about next weekend.' I sighed. 'Sorry but I'm not going to be free anytime soon.' His face dropped once again. 'Why? Do you already have a boyfriend or something?' I quickly said 'Yes' before I could stop myself. I mentally kicked myself but at least it would stop him from asking me out again. 'Really? Whats his name?' Angela asked, curiously. 'Jasper,' I blurted out. Jasper? Where the hell did that come from? Me and Jasper have never gone out and I've never even thought of him like that… well until very recently. 'How long have you been together?' Leanne asked. 'Erm… about a year,' I lied. 'Oh how sweet. You have to show us a picture of him.' Becky gushed, rambling on about boyfriends. I secretly hoped Jasper wouldn't mind. 'Don't be so stupid.' I thought to myself. Of course he would mind not that it matters anyway he's in Forks. I sighed letting my thoughts wonder to his deep blue eyes and honey blonde hair. 'Earth to Bella,' Becky said while waving her hand in front of my face. 'Huh?' I responded snapping out of my Jasper trance. 'Aw, thinking about Jasper Bella?' Angela said teasingly trying hard not to laugh. I blushed. 'No I wasn't thinking about Jasper,' I lied. They didn't look convinced. But seriously, I thought to myself, since when did I daydream about Jasper? _Since a few days ago when you realised you liked him_ said the annoying voice in the back of my head. We stood up as the bell went signalling for the next lesson. Maths. Great.

I stepped out of the class an hour later. Maths is now officially my worst ever subject I thought to myself. Not only did the teacher make me introduce myself but I then tripped over my feet, when going to sit at my desk, and landed in Mikes lap and then I kept getting the answer wrong whenever the teacher picked on me. I was grumbling as I made my way to history. Well at least history's easy. You only needed to know the dates and events. It did help that whenever I got stuck Jasper would help me. Here I go again with thinking about Jasper. I need to stop thinking about him. You're here Jasper's in Forks even if I wanted anything to happen it couldn't. I sat next to Angela and Becky, who was also in this class and listened to the teacher drone on and on about the cold war. I was trying to stop Jasper entering my thoughts but that was proving impossible because I was remembering how he would try and make me laugh whenever I was bored in lessons. Especially in history and maths. He always knew what to do to make it more fun. 'Hey Bella, do you want to sit there all day?' I looked around and noticed that everyone had gone. 'Sorry I guess I just spaced out,' I muttered. 'You were thinking about Jasper again weren't you?' Becky and Angela giggled. I blushed at the comment but otherwise ignored it. We walked into the canteen, got our food and took our seats at the table. We all made arrangements to go to the mall after school. Angela and Becky were going to come to my house so I could tell my mum and introduce her to my new friends.

I can't believe I've made such great friends already.

P.E was just as bad as usual. We were playing badminton and somehow I managed to trip into Angela, who then fell on the floor, loose my balance and fall into the net and hit myself in the head with my racket. On the bright side I had also hit Mikes shoulder with my racket as well so I think he may now leave me alone in fear of me inflicting another injury on him. I smiled at the thought. Me and Angela stood by my car waiting for Becky to come. 'So Bella, how you finding Arizona?' I smiled at her, 'It's weird. Everything is just so different here. It's going to take a while to get used to. But it's nice to be able to wear skirts and strappy tops without freezing to death.' Angela chuckled. What I really wanted to say was that it was nice to wear skirts and strappy tops without someone hitting me, but I wasn't really ready to share that with any yet especially someone who I had just met today. She was about to say something but was cut of by Becky's arrival. 'Hey lets go before the mall closes.' We chuckled at her eagerness. She reminded me of Alice in some ways. She loves to shop like Alice does but she isn't as obsessed with it. They could be really good friends.

We drove home and they told me all the crazy things their group has done. I laughed while they told me the stories. By the sounds of it we were going to have loads of fun at school. We pulled up at my house and they gasped like I did when I first saw it. I laughed quietly at them and went inside the house with them following behind me. 'Mum?' I called out. She came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron which was covered in flour. 'Hey honey, how was your first day?' She asked while pulling me into a hug, trying to avoid getting flour on me in the process. 'It was great. I met a few nice people. They're here and we're going to head to the mall in a minute.' 'That's great!' Renee replied. Angela and Becky stepped to where me and my mum were. 'This is Angela,' I gestured to the brown haired girl. 'and this is Becky,' I said while gesturing to the dark-blonde girl next to Angela. 'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' My mum said.

I could tell she was happy I've made friends already. 'You to Mrs…' they trailed off not quite sure what to call her. 'Please call me Renee. Come into the kitchen I've made brownies.' We followed her into the kitchen and she offered us a plate full of brownies. I hesitated before taking one. 'Err… I thought you couldn't cook?' I asked confused. She chuckled. 'I didn't make them by myself,' she admitted. I gladly took a brownie. The phone started to ring before I could take a bite. 'I'll get it,' I said before rushing to the phone. I picked it up 'Hello?' 'Bella?' I gasped at the voice. 'Emmett?' I asked. I could hear him choking back tears. I couldn't hear what he said next as I was trying to stop the tears from falling.

**Please tell me what you think, i dont really like this chapter but hey ho. I'm willing to take any suggestions if you have any since i have a basic plot but i need some ideas to help me in between events :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...**She offered us a plate full of brownies. I hesitated before taking one. 'Err… I thought you couldn't cook?' I asked confused. She chuckled. 'I didn't make them by myself,' she admitted. I gladly took a brownie. The phone started to ring before I could take a bite. 'I'll get it,' I said before rushing to the phone. I picked it up 'Hello?' 'Bella?' I gasped at the voice. 'Emmett?' I asked. I could hear him choking back tears. I couldn't hear what he said next as I was trying to stop the tears from falling.**

_(Bella POV)_

I heard him sigh in relief. 'You-you're ok,' he sighed. My tears fell heavier as I realised how much pain I must have put him through. 'Yeah Emmett I'm ok,' I whispered, the guilt showing in my voice. He gave a small sob and I was pretty sure that the tears he tried to hold back were falling. 'Emmett it'll be ok,' I whispered trying to comfort him. I was just as protective of him as he was of me. 'How can it be Bella? You just disappeared without telling us where you were going. Me and Charlie we've been out of our mind with worry and do you know what this has done to our friends. Especially Jasper,' He shouted, his anger working into his voice. I flinched. 'I'm sorry,' I choked. He sighed. 'Why did you leave?' He asked softly. I wish I could tell him. I wanted with all my heart to be able to tell him. But I couldn't. If I did he would hate himself. After all I'm his little sister, he's supposed to protect me from everything. Not to mention the fact that if I told him it would give Jacob the opportunity to hurt him. I could not let that happen. 'I-I can't tell you that. At least not now. Sorry,' I cried.

He could hear me sobbing. 'Bella, I'm sorry it's just that I miss you. We all miss you. You scared the hell out of us by running away. Please promise me you'll never do anything like that again,' He begged.

'I promise,' I whispered. He sighed in relief. 'I can't wait to tell everyone that I found you,' he said.

I froze. If he told everyone I was here Jacob would find out. I couldn't let that happen. 'Emmett, please, you can't tell anyone where I am,'I begged, 'Not even Charlie,' I added. I couldn't forget that Charlie could give my whereabouts to Billy, who was Charlie's best friend and Jacobs father.

'But why?' He asked confusedly.

'Just me promise you won't.'

'Ok,' he agreed obviously noticing my distressed tone. It was my turn to sigh in relief.

'But can I tell Jasper?' He asked. 'Why would you want to tell Jasper?'

'He won't stop worrying about you, I'm telling you he'll give himself a heart attack soon if he doesn't stop.'

My heart beat faster as his worried face flashed across my mind. He always did look cute when he was worried. Well he always looked cute full stop. _Stop Bella_ I told myself. What was with me today?

I remembered that I was actually in the middle of a conversation.

'Ok,' I said reluctantly, 'Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone else ok?'

'Sure,' Emmett chuckled.

I heard Angela and Becky starting to walk towards me. 'I have to go now,' I rushed.

'Ok,' he said rather sadly, 'I'll speak to you soon. Love you bella,' he whispered. 'Love you too,' I responded before hanging up. I quickly turned away from the direction of Becky and Angela and wiped away my tears.

'Hey Bella who were you talking to? Jasper?' Angela and Becky giggled. Renee came out into the hallway at that moment. 'Who's Jasper?' she asked.

Becky giggled. 'Bella's boyfriend.'

Renee looked at me, 'I didn't know you had a boyfriend,' she said accusing. I blushed and stuttered. 'I don't- I mean I do. It's just- it's no big deal.'

I quickly walked up to Renee and gave her a quick hug, before leading Angela and Becky out the house before anymore damage could be done.

A few hours later I found myself sitting in a café, discussing the clothes we had bought. Becky was still jabbering on about the blue t-shirt I had got.

(Flashback)

'That would look so cute on you!' Becky gushed like Alice would.

'You have to get it,' Angela agreed, 'Although it may look better in a different colour.' Becky nodded and pulled out the different colours. 'Green? Or maybe blue.' She mused.

My mind flooded back to when Jasper came shopping with me and Alice, an experience I'm sure he wants to forget.

'_That top looks so cute Bella,' Alice gushed. Jasper smiled at me. 'I have to agree,'he whispered as Alice walked off to some other tops. He came forward slightly. 'You look great in blue.' _

'Blue!' I shouted, startling Angela and Becky slightly.

(End of flashback)

We decided to go home after we had finished our drinks and Becky had stopped talking about my blue top, as Becky and Angela's parents would start to get worried soon. Besides they still had lots of homework to do which I was lucky enough to escape thanks to me being new. I dropped them off at their houses and slowly made my way back to mine. I was greeted by the smell of pizza, which was wafting down the hallway. I walked into the kitchen, after dumping my stuff in my room. Renee and Phil were talking quietly, while eating their pizza. I sat down and helped myself to mine. They didn't really talk much seeing that I wasn't really in the mood. They asked me a little about school and I just told them about the friends that I had made. They seemed really happy that I was settling fine. They also asked about the lessons, which I said were fine, trying to stop the incidents involving Mike Newton from invading my mind. After dinner I quietly made my way up to my room. I had a long hot shower, which helped me relax. I washed my hair using my strawberry shampoo and stepped out. I pulled on my pajamas and slipped into bed. I was so tired that it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

_I was running through the forest once more. I felt the panic course through me and once again I found myself running from Jacob. I was still running from him when suddenly I tripped over a small ditch in the ground. I could here footsteps coming nearer to me. I tried to get up but my leg hurt so badly I couldn't do it. I crawled behind the bush near me, knowing that the footsteps, which were making there way closer, belonged to him. Suddenly Jacob came into my view and he was looking for something- me. My heart started to thud violently in my chest. It was like he could hear it. Like he was following the sound of my heart. He slowly started walking towards the bush I was hiding behind. My heart got louder and he started to walk more determindly towards the bush. He stopped just in front of it. 'Bella,' he whispered. I shuddered at the sound of his deathly voice. 'This happens every time haven't you learnt by now that you can't escape from me,' he started to reach out to pull the branches away. I felt the terror inside me, rooting me to the spot. He pulled the branches so my face was exposed. 'Bella.' He sneered. He dragged me out from the bush and dumped me on the floor. He started to circle me as if deciding which part of me he wanted to attack first. Suddenly he lunged for me. I let out a scream. But before Jacob could reach me someone stood in the way and pushed him which made him tumble and fall to the floor. That someone was tall and had honey blonde hair. That someone was Jasper. I reached out to touch him but he moved away from me. 'J-Jasper?' I asked, my voice quivering. He turned to face me. I looked into his deep blue eyes. This is wrong I thought. He shouldn't be here its not safe. 'You shouldn't be here,' I mumbled, lost in his eyes. 'I'll always be here to protect you Bella,' he whispered, touching my cheek slightly with his hand. I shivered slightly at his touch. I was about to reply when I saw a movement from the corner of my eye. It was Jacob. He had recovered from his fall and was charging at Jasper. 'Jasper behind you!,' I screamed, scared of the thought that Jacob might hurt him. Jasper turned around and sent Jacob sprawling once again. 'It'll be ok Bella. I'll always be here.' I saw Jacob get up once again but I didn't have enough time to warn Jasper. Jacob grabbed him and kicked him into the nearby tree. He eyes were closed and he was slumped against the bottom of the tree. I saw blood dripping down his face. I let out a scream. Jacob slowly came closer, 'You belong to me,' he growled at me and went to grab me. _

I gasped as I shot up in my bed. Its just a dream I tried to tell myself. But deep down I knew it was soon to become reality. I had this dream constantly and each time I had a feeling it was trying to warn me about something. I just couldn't figure out what that something was.

**Sorry it's so short I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thanks to everyone that reviewed before or that added this story to their favourite stories!! I hope you like the story so far and i hope that you continue to review so i can change anything that i did wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I should let you know in advance that this chapter sucks. I've had severe writers block but I felt so bad about not updating when everyone's who's been reading this story has reviewed, added this story to story alert and added me to their favourite author (thanks to everyone whos done that btw) so I decided to try and write the chapter anyway. I might re-write the chapter if I get the time and if you guys want me to. **

**Just to let you know that Bella's been there for just over a week and the the school day I'm writing about is a friday. I really wanted to bring the story along so I had to skip a few days. Sorry for the time jumps in the chapter!**

(Bella POV)

A few days had gone by since I got the phone call from Emmett. He had called me again since then, in which Jasper managed to say a quick 'hi' before Emmett snatched the phone back from him. But that hi was all I needed. Since then my daydreams of Jasper had gotten a whole lot worse, they havestarted at home as well as at school, which is quite problematic for one reason. Renee. She keeps asking about Jasper. She tried to find out from Becky and Angela but I forbade them from telling her. It was bad enough that Angela and Becky wouldn't stop teasing me about my 'Jasper fantasies' as they like to call them. She wouldn't giveup though. Every chance she got she would question me about him. I refused to give in.

It wasn't just Renee that was trying to find out about Jasper. Mike was too. He figured that since Jasper wasn't actually here with me it was ok for me to go out with him. He had started to follow me around and asking me out every opportunity he got. Apparently the almighty Mike Newton doesn't take no for an answer. It was times like this that really I missed Emmett. If he was here Mike wouldn't even come near me. It would be even easier if Jasper was here I mean I am supposed to be his girlfriend. . . if only I was his real girlfriend. I sighed.

I managed to escape these thoughts by getting ready for school. I concentrated harder on picking out my outfit and doing my hair and make-up and once I was done I looked better then what I usually did. That wasn't a good thing.

I left the house after quickly grabbing an apple. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I let my thoughts take over on the way to school. It wasn't good that I was so obsessed with Jasper. I'm glad that Emmett wasn't here to see me obsessing. He would never let me live it down. I pulled up at the school and got out. I quickly scanned the area for Mike but he wasn't anywhere that I could see. I almost ran over to the table that Leanne, Angela, Ben, Connor and Becky were occupying. I could see Mike walking towards me. Where the hell did he come from? I asked myself angrily. It was like this everyday. I swear he has a detector that lets him know that I'm near him. I practically ran the last few feet to the table but unfortunately he so did he. He managed to catch up to me. 'Hi Bella,'He said in what I think was supposed to be a seductive tone. 'Hi Mike,'I replied dully. 'Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night? We can go to the movies,' He asked while winking at me. At this point I had to try my hardest not to laugh in his face. He had asked me this everyday this week and each time my answer had been no. 'Sorry Mike but I can't,' I said. 'Well maybe some other time,' he said. He didn't even look upset by my turn down anymore. 'Yeah or maybe not,' I whispered while walking past him. I sat down at the table, next to Ben. They all looked at me before bursting into laughter. 'You should have seen your face when he ran up to you,' Leanne choked out. I just glared at them until they stopped laughing.

The bell rang so we all made our way to our first lesson. We seperated as me and Angela had science first while the others had English. Me and Anegla took our seats and I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. It was difficult though as Mike kept turning around and either winking at me or giving me 'seductive' smile. How was I ever going to pass science when I had him sitting in front of me? Angela kept on shooting me sympathetic glances- it was ok for her Mike knew that Ben would hit him if he kept on looking at Angela like that.

It was nearing the end of the lesson, which was good because it meant that I wouldn't have to keep putting up with Mikes winks and 'seductive' smiles but it was also bad as I had English next which Mike had decided to sit next to me in. English wasn't as bad as I could just turn away from him and pretend I didn't feel him brushing his arm past mine or him pressing his knee against my leg whereas I had to put up with his winking and smiling, in science, as he sat right in front of me.

I heard people's chairs scrape across the floor and saw them all stand up. I quickly stood up and put my stuff away not wanting to be left with Mike. Me and Angela quickly walked to English to avoid him walking with us. We sat down in our chairs and started talking. 'I really don't understand why he hasn't left you alone yet,'Angela whispered, 'After Leanne was here for a week he gave up.' I just shrugged as Mike sat down in the chair next to me. 'Well Bella, it looks like we just can't stop seeing each other,' he whispered in my ear. I shuddered but I think he misinterpreted it from pleasure rather then disgust as when he pulled back he had a rather smug look. Oh boy, this was going to be a long long lesson. I sighed.

The teacher came in and the class stopped talking. He started to write some things up on the board and told us to copy it down. I started to write when I felt Mike lean closer. 'Bella do you have a pen I can borrow?' He asked. Without looking at him, I retrieved one from my bag and held it out to him. He reached out for it and grabbed my fingers while taking the pen. I quickly snatched my hand back, which he didn't look to happy about. 'Thanks,' he whispered. I just ignored him and went back to copying from the board.

The lesson dragged by slowly, with more and more little 'incidents' which mainly involved Mike touching me in some sort of way, whether it was a 'accidental' nudge with his arm or knee or whether it was a dilberal poke on my arm. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was or if he did he did a good job of ignoring it. In some ways he reminded me of Jacob. It wasn't his fault but sometimes I got the impression he liked making me uncomfortable, like Jacob used to. I pushed that thought to the side as we left the classroom for break. Not everyone is like that Bella, I told myself.

We sat down in the canteen, which was filled with mindless chatter. Leanne, Connor and Ben joined us at the usual table. I didn't join in the conversation that flowed around me. Instead I listened to it. Of course everyone was talking about the holidays coming up. 2 weeks off. What was I going to do for 2 whole weeks? I knew Angela was planning on going to Greece with her parents along with Becky. Ben and Connor were going to a ranch that Connor's parents owned and Leanne is going off to visit her sister in France. Usually I would just hang out with Emmett. He actually kept on reminding me of the holiday as well. Each time he phoned he mentioned it. I knew he was planning something. But it wasn't that hard to tell. He's always planning something and he's never been good at hiding it from people.

The rest of my lessons passed by quickly, fortunately, and soon it was time to go home. Angela, Becky and Leanne were coming round my house for a sleepover tonight so I drove home quickly, wanting to be ready for when they came. I grabbed my pillows and duvet from my room and some extras from the spare room and bought them downstairs. I set them up in the front room, using some of the sofa cushions as well. I went into the kitchen and poured loads of crisps into a bowl and some sweets into another and set them on the table in the front room. I also grabbed some chocolate and coke and set them on the table as well.

I ticked bed and junk food off my mental checklist. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:50, which meant that they would be here in 10 minutes. Quickly, I ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas (a pink vest top and matching shorts) and grabbed my face masks, nail varnishes and dvd's. I heard a knock at the door and ran back downstairs, putting everything down in the living room before answering the door. Becky, Leanne and Angela were all standing there in their pajamas with their bags and pillows. I let them in quickly and guided them to the living room.

Soon the living room was filled with chatter and giggling. We had the face masks on and we were painting each others nails. My nails were being painted blue, while Leanne's were being painted green, Angela's a very light pink and Beckys black. We were just gossiping about anything, crushes, boyfriends, school. I realised that I missed doing this. Once Jacob had started to get all controlive I wasn't allowed to have sleepovers either which didn't seem such a big deal at the time but now I realised that I missed it.

The topic moved back to boyfriends only this time we were talking about previous flings. I swallowed. This could be awkward, I thought. 'So Bella who did you go out with before Jasper came into your life and swept you off your feet?' Becky asked. I blushed at the mention of Jasper. But mentally I sighed. 'Well I went out with Jacob and before that I went out with Callum,' I said quickly. I only mentioned Callum to draw the attention away from Jacob. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to say anything about him to anyone yet. 'What happened with Callum?' Leanne asked. I giggled. 'He's like a clone of Mike Newton but maybe less annoying,' I said. I remembered him asking me out a million times before actually agreeing. The only reason I agreed was to stop him from bugging me and to make Alice and Rosalie happy. Angela and Becky laughed. 'And what about Jacob?' Becky asked. I gulped. 'It just didn't work out,' I said quickly, not wanting to go into more detail. I think Angela sensed this as she quickly interrupted Becky when she went to say something else.

We soon stopped our chatting and settled to watch a movie instead. It was a chick flick, that had us crying by the end. We burst into laughter when we realised how ridiculous we were.

At some time in the night we must have feel asleep as I was awoken by whisperings. I got up from my hand-made bed and walked into the hallway where they were coming from. I glanced down the hallway and saw that it was Renee. She was on the phone to someone. I quickly hid back behind the wall, so she wouldn't see me, and listened harder to what she was saying. ' Can you still come?' She whispered. She listened intently to what was being said. 'Are you sure he doesn't mind?'

'What about everyone else?' She nodded into the phone. 'She's going to be so happy,' Renee squealed quietly. I decided to walk out into the hallway. She looked up at my presence. 'I've got to go now. Speak to you soon. Bye,' She said quickly, before hanging up the phone.

I looked at her. 'Who was that?' I asked. She waved her hand as in dismissal, 'Oh nobody,' She responded.

She walked into the kitchen and I followed her. I was about to ask her why she hung up so quickly but she spoke first. 'What do you guys want for breakfast?' She asked, changing the subject. 'Oh they aren't awake yet,' I said, just as they came into the kitchen yawning. Renee turned and started to make breakfast. 'Did you guys have fun last night?' Renee asked. 'Sure did,' Becky responded. We sat down at the table and waited in silence, too tired to start a conversation. Renee set a plate of pancakes in front of us and we slowly ate them. Occasionally one of us said something. 'So Bella what are you going to do while all of us are away?' Angela asked. Renee looked up at her question. 'I don't know yet,' I mumbled. I hated the idea of being stuck at home while everyone else went off. 'Bella don't make any arrangements with anyone,' Renee said. 'Why?' I asked curiously. 'It's a surprise. Just don't make any arrangements ok?,' she responded. I nodded. I hated surprises. Although I was a bit happy that maybe I wasn't going to be totally bored all for the whole holiday.

********************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Most of my time was spent at the mall, with Leanne, Becky and Angela. I was surprised at myself for how willing I was to be in a mall. Although I supposed it helped when your best friends weren't forcing you to go. Alice and Rosalie. I miss them loads. I keep on thinking about letting Emmett tell them where I am but I can't risk Jacob finding out. Alice isn't exactly good at keeping things secret. I could let Emmett tell Rosalie. She's much better at keeping things secret but I don't think I could betray Alice like that. No matter how much Emmett begs me. Argh how I hate Jacob. It's his fault I'm here away from my friends and family, even if I do now have Renee, Phil and my friends from school.

I dropped Leanne of at her house, on the way back from the mall. I was tired after spending two entire days wondering around the mall.

I got home before Renee or Phil so I decided to make dinner. I made enchiladas as they were easy to make. It was a simple process that required my hands but unfortunately it didn't really require full concentration so I soon found myself thinking about the whole Alice, Rosalie and Edward thing. I really did want to tell them but I just couldn't trust them not to tell anyone else. That thought made me feel so guilty. They were my best friends, I scolded myself. Well not Edward so much.

If they did tell anyone they wouldn't do it on purpose. The battle continued until Renee came home and interrupted it. 'Hey honey,' she said. 'Hey,' I replied, trying to smile, it was hard though. I saw her look at the oven and then the set table. 'I made us dinner,' I told her. She smiled in thanks. At that point Phil arrived home and Renee rushed off to great him. You can tell they are in love. I took the enchiladas out of the oven, as they were done, and served helpings onto each of our plates. I put the plates down onto the table and sat down. Phil and Renee came in a few seconds later. 'Hi Phil,' I said taking a bite. 'Hi Bella,' he replied, 'Have a good day at the mall?' I nodded in reply. They both sat down and started to eat. 'This is really good. Have you ever thought of becoming a chief?' he asked. I shook my head. I always saw myself as an English teacher. I love to read and write. I've just gotten out of the habit of it because of everything that's been going on in my life for the past couple of months.

We ate the rest in silence and after I excused myself. I went to my bedroom and took a quick shower. After changing into my pajamas I slide into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_I was running. Running to La Push. Running to where Jacob lived. I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket but I refused to answer it. No-one- not even jasper if he was here- could stop me from doing this. It's what he deserved. He ruined me. He destroyed my life. I saw his house in sight and ran even faster towards it. I banged on the door. There was no answer. That made me more mad. Hatred was pounding through me, coursing through my veins. After everything he put me through- put us through- he didn't even haveto nerve to face me. I started to hammer harder on the door. I refused to leave until I got to him. I didn't care how long it would take._

_Ignoring the vibrations of my phone once more, I walked around to side of the house. To where a window was. Picking up a large rock that was on the floor, I chucked it at the window. The window smashed and before I had even thought about it, I was running towards the broken window and pulling myself through. I knew where to go. I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I barely acknowledged Billy wheeling himself towards me in his wheelchair. I forcefully opened his door, not caring about the damage I did. I stormed into his room. I looked around. There were pictures of me and him together from when we were a couple, plastered all over his walls. I felt such anger and hatred towards him that I ripped the photos of his wall in a frenzied rage, Leaving nothing but the blank wallpaper exposed I chucked all his possessions on the floor, breaking them. Like he broke me. I smashed his framed photos of us, I tour everything from his shelves. He wasn't here. Ruining his room wouldn't bother him. It would just make him amused. _

_I saw his smug face in my mind, as I quickly walked into another room, aware of Billy following me. 'Isabella-' I turned quickly, 'Don'.,' I hissed at him, 'Only he was allowed to call me that,' I added, my voice draining of all emotion. Billy seemed scared by my sudden lack of emotion. 'Bella,' he pleaded, 'Don't let him ruin your life.' I laughed. It sounded empty. Almost insane. 'He's already done that though Billy,' I whispered, dangerously. 'It's time he learned.' I stepped towards him, pulling an object out of my jacket as I did so. 'Now tell me where he is,' I hissed. Holding the knife at his throat. 'You getting revenge won't help you Bella,' he whispered. 'You have no idea what would help me,' I sneered, 'Now tell me before I do something to you which I'll regret. I don't have to hurt you Billy. You did nothing wrong. But he did. And he has to pay for it.' Billy opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice I heard. _

_'Bella,' the voice whispered. I turned around, hiding the knife behind my back. 'Jacob,' I sneered. He took a step towards me, 'I knew you'd come. We belong together,' he whispered. Inside I screamed. I didn't belong with him. The person I belonged with was gone. Gone because of him. On the outside however I nodded, while taking a step closer. He beckoned me to him and I obliged. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard Billy shout out as I moved my arm. But he was too late. I stabbed him and took a step back from him, pushing him away from me. He clutched his wound with both hands. 'Why?' He whispered. 'WHY?' I screeched. 'You want to know why!' He fell to the floor and I bent down to his level. I looked into his eyes and whispered softly, 'Because you ruined my life. It was only fair that I got to ruin yours.' I stood up and walked away from him. I passed Billy and chucked the knife on the floor. I quickly walked into their bathroom. If I wanted to get away I needed to look normal, I thought to myself. I saw a mirror hanging on the wall. I walked towards it. I was shocked by what I saw. My brown eyes, normally full of life, were lifeless. There were dark circles underneath my eyes, giving them a dead, haunting look. My skin looked sallow. It had a slight dullish tint to it making me appear ill. A light sheen of sweat covered my face, adding to the effect. My hair hung limply around my face. I looked dead._

I shot up, gasping. I looked around and felt relief flood through me. I was in my bedroom. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the mirror hanging off my wall. I looked at my reflection. I looked like I always have.

I just couldn't believe it. It had felt so real. It felt like it was actually happening. I shuddered. It couldn't have been me. I looked so lifeless. So dead. No matter what Jacob had done to me I would never become so lifeless so dead, I would never kill him for it. 'It was just a dream. A stupid dream,' I muttered over and over again, until I had calmed down.

I couldn't shake the dream off though, no matter how hard I tried. I glanced at my clock. It was only 4 in the morning. I needed to talk to someone though and I knew who I needed to talk to. I grabbed my phone from my drawers and quickly dialed the number. I waited, hardly breathing, for them to pick up the phone. It seemed to go on forever. Just when I was about to hang up they answered. 'Hello?' A confused voice mumbled.

**Sorry for this suckish chapter. Please review and tell me if you want me to re-write it and to tell me what you think. I think the next chapter will be much better as I know what's going to happen and it'll be easier to write. I don't know why I've had so much trouble with linking the previous chapter to the chapter I'm going to write next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously… I couldn't shake the dream off though, no matter how hard I tried. I glanced at my clock. It was only 4 in the morning. I needed to talk to someone though and I knew who I needed to talk to. I grabbed my phone from my drawers and quickly dialed the number. I waited, hardly breathing, for them to pick up the phone. It seemed to go on forever. Just when I was about to hang up they answered. 'Hello?' A confused voice mumbled.**

(Bella's POV)

I breathed in. 'Rosalie,' I whispered. 'Bella?' I nodded, then I realised she couldn't see me, 'Yes,' I muttered.

'Are you ok? Where are you?' She asked hastily.

'I'm fine. I'm safe. That's all you need to know,' I responded.

'But where are you?' she said.

'I'm- I can't tell you. I'm sorry,'

'Why?'

'Because I can't,' I snapped.

She was silent.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap it's just-

'It's ok,' she interrupted, 'I know you wouldn't have left without a good reason.'

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I missed her so much. 'So is there any particular reason why your calling Jasper?'

'Yeah. Why didn't Jasper answer?' I asked.

'He's talking to Emmett. Those two have been really odd lately. They just shut themselves in a room and just talk for ages. Edward and Alice have tried to get them to tell us what they're talking about but they won't. We're starting to get worried,' she mumbled. I felt guilt rush through me. They wouldn't be doing that if I hadn't made them promise not to tell anyone.

'I think I know who they're talking about,' I admitted.

'Who?' she asked desperately.

'Me.' She was silent, clearing waiting for more.

'They've been calling me. Emmett found out where I was. I made them promise not to tell anyone including you, Alice and Edward. I'm sorry.

'Why wouldn't you want us to know?' she asked, obviously hurt.

'It wasn't anything personal. I really did want to tell you,' I assured her,' It's just I didn't want to be found and if I told you guys where I was it would make it easier for people to find me.'

'Why wouldn't you want anyone to find you?' she asked, confused. I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I couldn't tell her about Jacob.

'It's him isn't it?' She said with hatred thick in her voice. 'I knew there was something weird going on once you stopped hanging around with us. You love your family more then anything. I told Emmett something was going on but he refused to believe it. So did Alice and Edward. They thought you were distancing yourself from them because you wanted to. I always knew there was something odd with him. You know after you left he came round demanding to know where you went. He was livid. We didn't understand why he was so angry with you for leaving. Upset we could understand- but angry? No it didn't make sense. Of course when I told Emmett he just brushed it off,' she rambled, 'I can't believe I didn't see it after everything I went through myself, I should have saw it,' She scolded herself.

I gasped. 'Rosalie don't you dare blame this on yourself,' I whispered angrily. She ignored me.

'When he comes back I'm gonna kill him,' She hissed, fiercely.

'Rosalie, please don't,' I begged.

'Do you realise what he's put you through- put all of us through. When Emmett finds out he's go-

I cut her off, 'Rosalie. Please. You can't tell Emmett. I don't want anyone to know,' I begged, 'Please.'

She was silent for a few seconds then 'Fine!' she said defeated.

'You can't tell Edward and Alice that I've spoken to you either,' I added.

'Ok,' she whispered. At least she understood. I heard other voices coming through the phone.

'Jasper's here. I'll put him on,' Rosalie said.

'Thanks,' I replied.

'I miss you,' she whispered sadly. 'I miss you too,' I responded before she handed Jasper his phone.

'Bella?' He asked, panicked.

'Jasper,' I whispered.

'What's wrong?' He asked urgently.

'Nothing's…wrong,' I responded.

'Then why are you calling?' He sounded confused. I couldn't blame him. I would be confused. What am I supposed to say? I had a bad dream and since I really like you I decided to call you. Yeah I don't think so.

'I don't know really. I just had a nightmare.' I responded.

'And what? I'm the first person you thought of? I'm touched.'

I giggled. 'Well who else was I supposed to call? If I phoned Emmett he would tease me endlessly.'

'That's true,' he agreed, 'So do you want to tell me about it?'

I shook my head, ' Not really. I don't want to think about it.'

'It must have been a really scary nightmare,' he stated.

'It was,' I whispered, picturing my dead, haunted eyes staring back at me.

'So what are you going to be doing today?' He asked, changing the subject.

I groaned, 'School, which will probably consist of Mike Newton finding another way to annoy me.'

'Who's Mike Newton?' Jasper asked. I was quite pleased to hear a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

'He's an annoying guy who won't stop asking me on a date,' I repsonded, adding the 'date' part to try and make him more jealous. It worked.

'Have you-er-said yes to him?' He asked in a would-be-causal voice, but the jealous ring in his voice ruined it.

I giggled. 'Of course not. There's only one guy out there for me.'

'Really? And whose that?' He asked, clearly interested in my answer.

I quickly weighed up my options. I could just tell him a made up name- he wouldn't have to know the guy doesn't exist, I could avoid giving him an actual name or I could tell him that I like him and risk being rejected.

This is Jasper, I told myself, at least if he does reject me he'll be gentlemanly about it, I reasoned.

'Y-'

Jasper had cut me off, 'I'm really sorry Bella, but I have to go. I'll speak to you later ok? And you can tell me all about him then,' he said. I sighed. 'Ok, I miss you,' I whispered. 'I miss you to,' he responded softly before the phone went dead.

I looked at my phone for a few minutes before setting it back down.

I pulled my blankets around me tightly. I had come so close to telling him. I wondered what he had to do so bad he had to end our call. Not that it mattered. In a way I was grateful, this way I didn't have to deal with the rejection. But I was also annoyed that I had been so close to admitting to him how I felt.

I was also happy about speaking to Rosalie. I didn't have to worry about telling her now. I also didn't have to worry about her blabbing to Alice and to Edward. I don't know why but I always preferred Rosalie to both of them. Maybe it was because Alice was always energetic and making me do things I didn't want to do and Edward was, well always Edward. He always had to have everything to perfection, he was really stubborn as well, which was rather annoying.

Whereas Rosalie has always been more layed back. She would never make me do anything I didn't want to, like when they were playing 'barbie Bella' it was also Alice who took it to far, Rosalie was the one who tried to stop Alice from going overboard with everything. Well whatever reason it was for liking Rosalie more, it was a good thing, since she is going out with Emmett.

I glanced at the clock. It was now 6am. A decent time to be getting up and getting ready for school. I took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair since I already did that last night. I decided to wear a black dress, that stopped just above my knee, with my black flats. I straightened my hair and curled a few pieces. I only put on a minimum amount of mascara, black eyeliner and lip gloss on, wanting to go for a more natural look.

I went downstairs quickly, grabbed an apple and got into my silver BMW convertible. I managed to get to school earlier then usual and I prayed that Mike wouldn't be here yet. My prayers weren't answered as he managed to reach me just before I sat down with Angela, Ben and Connor (Leanne and Becky weren't here yet).

'Bella your early,' he stated. I gave him the 'duh' look before responding, 'Yeah I guess I am.'

'How was your weekend?' He asked. 'Fine' I replied.

'It would have been even better if you would have gone out with me,' he said while winking. 'I doubt it,' I said. 'Would you move Mike? I want to go see my friends,' I asked. He looked crestfallen but moved out of my way nonetheless.

In disbelief I walked past him over to the table. If he leaves me alone when I ask him, maybe I should ask him more often. 'So you managed to escape?' Angela asked. I nodded. 'How?' Ben asked, curiously.

'I didn't really speak to him,' I replied, 'When he asked a question I gave an answer he couldn't reply to. In the end I just asked him to move and he did.'

We just chatted about the upcoming holidays while we waited for the bell to ring. Leanne joined us just after I had finished explaining about Mike and Becky had come shortly after that. The bell rang, signalling that everyone needed to go to their lessons, so we grudgingly started to walk to the building.

We were walking past the car park, when I noticed a car I had never seen here before. 'Who's cars that?' I asked them. Becky and Leanne just shrugged, while Angela and Ben looked confused. Connor was the one to actually respond, 'I guess it's the new guys,' he said nonchalantly. I stared at the car for a few more seconds. It seemed familiar somehow. Angela and Ben had stopped a few paces in front of me, realising that I hadn't been walking. 'You coming Bella?' Ben asked. I turned my head away from the car and followed them into the building.

Me and Angela walked into our Science class, taking our seats near the front of the class. We got out our things while the teacher set up. Mike turned around in his seat to stare at me but I pretended not to notice. He turned back around once the teacher cleared his throat.

'Today we will be looking at atomic struc-' he was cut off by a late arrival. They walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip. The teacher turned towards the class. 'Looks like we have a new student.'

**Sorry it's shorter then the last chapter. I hope you liked it though. Who do you think the new student is?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, added it to their favs or alerts. I'm glad your liking the story so far and I hope you continue to read it. **

**Please review. It would be really cool if I could get another 10 reviews to get the total up to 25 like my other story before I put the next chapter up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

'Would you like to introduce yourself?' The teacher asked. The long-black haired boy replied, 'Certainly'. I knew that voice. The boy turned around causing me to gasp in horror. I couldn't believe it. Yet he was standing there, the same tanned skin, the lifeless black eyes, long black hair and evil twisted smile. 'I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. I moved from Forks, Washington.' The teacher pointed him to a seat, which was luckily on the other side of the room to me. I watched him, horror clear on my face. 'Bella?' Angela asked, 'Are you ok? You look really pale.'

I tried to get myself together to answer her, 'I-I'm fine,' I whispered.

'You sure? You look ill. I'll ask Mr Thomas to let us go to the medical room if your not feeling well,' She whispered back.

As much as I wanted to escape, I couldn't. He might not have recognised me straight away,as I had changed my appearance slightly after I got here, but it wouldn't take him long and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I shook my head in response.

I spent the rest of the hour staring at my desk. I tried to hide my face behind my hair so if he looked over here he wouldn't be able to see me. I didn't bother listening to the teacher. Angela would let me copy her notes later.

The end of the lesson came too quickly for my liking. I hadn't decided whether I should run ahead or stay behind. I needed to decide swiftly in order to avoid Jacob. It was Angela who decided for me as she knocked my bag off the table while I was reaching to grab my books. It fell onto the floor, all the contents spilling out.

'I'm so sorry B-'

'It's ok,' I said hastily. I had managed to cut her off before she said my name, which was good as Jacob was just walking past us on his way out. I quickly put everything back into my bag, with the help of Angela and made my way to English, praying that Jacob wasn't in that class either. This time my prayers were answered. He wasn't in my English class or Maths. I didn't see him at break either.

I was still on edge as I made my way to History with Becky and Angela. They both were shooting worried glances at me on our way. I knew the other guys were worried as well. But if I couldn't tell them before, with Jacob in Forks, I definitely couldn't tell them now. But what if he hurts them anyway? Shouldn't they be warned of what he's like? I continued to argue with myself while we walked into the classroom.

I sat down in between Becky and Angela and got my stuff out. The teacher came in minutes later.

'Settle down,' Mrs Robinson called, as everyone was chatting. There was a knock at the door. 'Please no please no please no,' I found myself chanting. I knew it wouldn't work. Jacob opened the door and stepped inside. 'Sorry I'm late Mrs Robinson,' he said. She waved it away, 'What's your name dear?' she asked. 'Jacob Black,'he replied. 'Ok Jacob, go sit over there,' she pointed at the desk behind us like I knew she would, 'Behind Becky and Bella.'

He looked our way and his eyes met mine. Anger flashed through them as did love, which both surprised and unsettled me.

I looked down quickly. I heard him make his way to his seat. He sat down and the teacher started the lesson. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I could feel his eyes on my back. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be with Billy in La Push along with all his other messed-up 'friends'. The hour dragged on. The feeling of his eyes watching me, never left.

I knew I would pay for running away. I just didn't know how. Would he hit me, until I was unconscious and barely breathing? Would he try to control me once again, separating me from my new friends and family? Would he make my friends and family suffer for what I did? These questions kept floating round my mind. Leading to images of Renee, Phil, Angela, Becky, Leanne bruised and Bleeding. Of Connor's, Ben's, Angela's, Becky's and Leanne's hurt faces as I insult them, as I push them away from me like Jacob made me do to everyone back in Forks.

I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him control me again. I would try to avoid him as much as possible. I wouldn't let myself be alone with him ever.

I knew that as I thought this, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter how I tried to stop him from forcing his way back into my life, he would still do it. This was Jacob. He never gave up until he had what he wanted. I already knew that from experience.

The bell rung and everyone made there way to the canteen for lunch. I moved more slowly, wanting Jacob to go out first. I knew that he would wait for me, he would expect me to make some excuse up to Becky and Angela but I wasn't going to. 'You ready to go?' I asked them. They both nodded and followed me out the classroom. I felt Jacobs eyes on me the whole time I was leaving.

We went and sat at our usual table. Fortunately the tables surrounding us were full so Jacob wouldn't be able to sit near me. I didn't eat my lunch. I wasn't hungry. Instead I looked around the canteen trying to spot him. I knew I would regret it, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it. I needed to know where he was. I found him quickly. He was sitting at a table in the corner. He was glaring at me. I shuddered. I suddenly felt ill. The only time he had looked almost that angry was when he beat me on the night of Emmett's game. He had put me in hospital and Kay had helped me escape from Forks. Kay was the only one that knew exactly what Jacob had done since he had to help me get to the hospital.

'Bella?' Leannes voice interupted the images that had flashed through my mind.

_Jacobs fist connecting with my face. His face before he drop me and walked out the door. Seeing the blood on my hands from the wounds he had inflicted. My fingers fumbling over the keys on my phone trying to dial Kay's number._

I looked at her. 'Are you sure your ok? You look ill. Maybe you should just go home,' she suggested.

She was right I needed to get away. I only had gym last, it wasn't as if I was missing anything really. I nodded. Becky and Angela offered to walk me to the medical room which I accepted. I couldn't let him get me on my own. We stood up and walked across the canteen to the exit. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob stand up to. I started to walk faster. We walked down the corridor quickly and into the medical room, all the time I could hear his heavy footsteps following us. The nurse signed me out and I quickly hugged Becky and Angela goodbye before walking outside. I practically ran to my car. I got in and looked at the entrance. He pushed the door open and stepped outside. He looked around before finding me. He looked at me angrily. He started running towards me so I started the engine and sped out of the car park. I could see him in the wing mirror. He was livid.

*

I had driven home as fast as I had ever gone in my life, just in case he had decided to follow me. I ran from my car to the door and slammed it shut behind me, making sure the locks were bolted shut. I needed to feel safe. I walked around the house, closing the windows and locking them before shutting myself in my bedroom. I dove underneath the covers of my bed and wrapped my the covers securely around me. The look he gave me in the car park really scared me. I knew he would make me pay and running away today would just make it worse when he punishes me. I rocked myself backwards and forwards, while pulling my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Jasper's number. I waited for him to pick up, but he never did. I tried Emmett after and he didn't pick up. In desperation I called Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were usually with her. But she didn't answer either. I gave up and chucked my phone on my drawers.

I pulled my covers closer around me and closed my eyes, willing myself to relax.

_I was standing alone outside by my car, in the school car park. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was around. It was completely desserted of people. Yet it was filled with cars. I saw a car pull into the car park. It was his car. Jacob's. I hurried past the other cars near me to hide behind a big car. I ducked behind the back of it. I could see him get out of his car. He started moving around the other cars looking for something. Probably me. He was getting closer and closer to where I was hiding. I needed to move. To go hide somewhere else. As if someone was watching over me a loud noise came from the direction opposite me, causing Jacob to turn away. I waited until he started to walk towards it before running towards the building. I reached the door, panting I turned around to see him looking at me. I pulled open the door in a panic and ran inside. I ran down the corridor, turned right into another corridor and ran down that. I stopped looking left and right. _

_I needed to go down as many corridors as possible to make it more difficult for him to find me. I quickly racked my brains for which corridor would offer better hiding opportunities, aware of the fact that he could turn the corner and spot me at any moment. My brain seemed to freeze. I heard footsteps near by so without thinking I ran down the corridor to my left. I passed what felt like millions of doors before reaching the end. This time I turned right. I could faintly here footsteps behind me so I opened the closest door and ran inside. I turned the lock so I would get a least some warning before Jacob reached me. I dashed across the classroom to where the teachers desk was. I pulled the chair out the way and hid in the small box-shaped gap underneath the desk. If Jacob managed to get into the classroom, he wouldn't be able to notice me right away. _

_I tried to calm my heavy pants for a few moments, before pulling out my phone. I would call the police. I let out a small groan as I looked at the screen. I had no signal. Typical. Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream, coming from a nearby classroom.. I shuddered, wondering who he had got to. I pulled my knees up to my chest and slowly rocked myself back and forth trying to block out the screams. I screwed my face up in concentration but they still seemed to echo in my head. I heard heavy footsteps pound down the corridor leading to this room. Someone started banging heavily on the door. I tightened the grip around my knees. 'Bella! Please open the door.' I gasped. It was Jasper. What was he doing here? 'Bella please. He's coming. Please open the door,'he pleaded. I shakily crawled from the gap under the desk and stood up. 'Bella!' He shouted pounding on the door even harder. I started running towards the door._

_The pounding stopped. It was silent. I slowly reached out and turned the lock. Pulling the door open slowly, I looked outside. There was no-one there. Opening the door wider, I cautiously stepped out. I looked to my right. Now I knew why it had stopped. Jacob stood over Jasper's lifeless body, holding a bloody knife. Jacob noticed me standing there. 'I told you you were mine,' he whispered, stepping over Jasper's body so he could walk towards me. 'We are meant to be together Isabella,' he whispered, while lunging at me. I let out a high-pitched scream of terror. _

'Bella!' I heard voices speaking around me. I sat up slowly, my blankets still wrapped tightly around me. It was Renee and Phil. Renee was seating on the bed beside my legs while Phil was kneeling close to her looking at me with a worried expression.

Renee reached out and placed a cold hand on my forehead. Her hand was refreshing against my hot, clammy skin. 'Are you ok?' she asked softly. I nodded.

'I think that you should stay in bed. You don't look well honey,' she murmured. I nodded again, unable to find my voice. 'We'll check on you later ok?'

I nodded again. She stroked my hair briefly before leaving, Phil right behind her.

I was grateful they left. I wanted to be alone.

*

Renee came back to check on me several times that night. Each time I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to answer the questions she was bound to have. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened when I was asleep for Phil and Renee to be so worried about. Was I shaking uncontrollably? Did I scream?

The night passed slowly. I tried to call Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie but they never answered. I wondered what was going on with them. Especially Emmett. He's never ignored calls from me before. He's always put me first no matter what. In a way it really hurt that they were ignoring me. I knew though that there would be a good reason for them doing it. I tried to distract myself by thinking of reasons why they wouldn't answer my phone calls. I couldn't come up with one that seemed likely so instead I concentrated on making myself as uncomfortable as possible to avoid falling to sleep, where Jacob was waiting to torment me.

However I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. People who review this time will be able to have a sneak peak at the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10 hope you enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

I didn't go to school for the next few days. Renee wouldn't let me. Not that I was complaining, but I think Renee and Phil were starting to think something was really wrong with me. Occasionally I could see them whispering and glancing at me when they thought I wouldn't notice. I could hardly hope for them not to notice something was wrong with me though. I always insisted that the windows remained locked if they weren't here. I made sure that the door was locked all the time and I never answered the phone, or the door whenever someone knocked. I stayed in my room, unless Renee or Phil were downstairs. I knew it was silly but it made me feel a little bit safer.

It was Thursday today and since there was only two days left before the holidays Renee had suggested that I should go back to school so I can say goodbye to everyone before they all leave to go on their holidays. I agreed eventhough I knew I would bump into Jacob. I knew that it would happen though and I would rather it be sooner then later so I can just get it over with. Besides I knew that if I wanted any longer I would loose the nerve to stand up to him.

I found myself in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection. Today I had decided to wear my deminum shorts with a striped vest top. I went over my hair with my straighteners and I put on my make-up. I put a bit more then I usually would, as I wanted to show Jacob that he couldn't control me anymore, that I wouldn't change the way I looked or what I wear for him. I left the house nervously. I got into my car and started the journey to school. I had text Angela to let her know that I would be coming to school today and she had said that they would meet me in the usual spot. Hopefully, this time, I would get to the table before Mike- or Jacob- could get to me.

Too soon for my liking I pulled up into the car park and parked my car, making sure it was away from Jacob's car. I stepped out anxiously and looked at the ground as I made my way to our table. Before I reached there I felt someone's stare on my back. Already knowing who's it was, I turned around to face him. He glowered at me before looking to the left of me. He stood up and made his way over. I turned back around and tried to walk to the table, which was a few feet away from me. I didn't make it. Mike had managed to stop me. He was, no doubt, what got Jacob's attention. 'Sorry Mike I can't talk to you right now,' I said quickly before pushing past him. I didn't get very far before someone stopped me by grabbing hold of my wrist. I tensed before relaxing. It wasn't _his _hold. 'I only wanted to ask you if your ok,' he said. I looked at him, while pulling my arm out of his grip. 'I'm fine,' I said quickly. He went to open his mouth but closed it again. I looked at him with a confused look placed on my face but as soon as I felt a strong cold arm wrap around my waist I understood. I tried to move from his grip and he wouldn't let me, instead he tightened his grip so I couldn't move easily. 'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Bella?' His cold voice asked. Mike looked between us. 'So your Jasper?' He asked, giving Jacob a look.

I glared at him. How could he compare Jasper to _Jacob! _Jasper would never even think about doing the things Jacob has done. 'Jasper?' His cold voice sneered. 'I don't think so. I'm Jacob.' He prodded Mike in the chest before continuing, 'And your going to stay away from her, unless you want to answer to me,' he said threatening. Mike glared at him again, 'If Bella wants me to stay away from her I will, but I'm not going to stay away from her just because you tell me to.'

'Mike!' I hissed. He shouldn't try to stand up to Jacob. He'll only get hurt.

Before Mike could reply Angela, Becky, Connor and Ben came up to us.

'Is everything ok?' Becky asked, while Connor and Ben eyed Jacob who still had his arm tightly around my waist.

'Fine,' Jacob grunted.

'Bella, we should be going to lesson now,' Angela said. Mike turned around and walked off, Jacob was watching him.

I nodded, before trying to get out of Jacob's grip. 'We'll talk later,' he muttered so quietly I struggled to hear him, before releasing my waist. I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was walking into the building.

He watched me throughout the day. The only time when he didn't watch me was in English and Maths as he wasn't in them classes. He watched me the most at break and lunch where Angela noticed him staring at me.

'Why is that guy watching you?' she whispered. I tried to play innocent, which meant that I had to look around to see who she was talking about, even if I already knew. I met his eyes. They seemed to glisten threatengly. I turned back to her. 'No idea,' I said. We had managed to grab Connor's and Ben's attention. They looked at him. 'Do you want us to go and see what his deal is?' Connor offered. I shook my head. 'Don't worry about it.'

'You sure?' Ben asked.

I nodded, 'Positive.'

They turned back to their convosation with Leanne and Becky. Angela however, kept glancing between me and Jacob. I looked down at the table to avoid her gaze.

We made our way to P.E, I could hear heavy footsteps close behind us and new that they were his. Ben and Connor left us outside the girl's changing rooms and I quickly made my way inside before Jacob could reach me. We got changed and made our way to the gym. The boys weren't there yet so we sat down to wait for them. I made sure there was other people sitting around me so Jacob wouldn't be able to sit near me. Leanne, Becky and Angela kept sharing glances, which I preteneded not to notice. Becky looked at me and opened her mouth. She didn't say anything though as we heard shouting coming from the corridor leading up to the gym. I could recongnised those voices anywhere. Jacob. Ben. Connor. We stood up and ran out into the corridor. Jacob was standing in front of Ben and Connor and was clearly threatening them, only there were threatening him back. No-ones ever done that before and I'm sure the result of it wouldn't be good. Angela and Leanne rushed forward and tried to pull their boyfriends away from Jacob. At the sight of them Jacob looked up at me. His eyes were pitch black. He was practically quivering with anger. Then he mouthed the words to me that have haunted my dreams- You belong to me Isabella.

(Angela POV)- starts from the morning

I was sitting next to Ben at the table with Becky and Connor sitting opposite us. We were waiting for Bella to turn up, she had sent me a text this morning saying that she was coming in.

'Hey what do you think is wrong with Bella?' Becky asked.

'I dunno,' Connor responded, 'But have any of you thought that she seemed to go weird right after that new kid came?'

Becky and Ben looked skepitcal.

'Yeah but that could just be a coincidince,' Ben said.

'How would he even know Bella anyway?' Becky added.

I looked across the car park at Jacob. He was glancing between the car park and our table, with a scowl fixed onto his face. I thought back to Monday. Bella was alright until our science lesson started, when Jacob came in and introduce himself.

'Because he came from Forks like Bella did,' I whispered.

Becky looked shocked for a moment. 'So what if he did? It's not like he's done anything to her while he's been here.'

I looked back over at Jacob as did Ben. I watched as he stared towards the car park and then glance quickly at Mike. I looked to where he was looking. Bella had arrived. I looked at her terrified face.

'I think we should go over to her,' I said.

Ben nodded.

'Why? She's coming over here anyway,' Becky responded.

I watched as Jacob stood up and made his way towards Bella. Mike got to her first. We watched as she said something briefly to Mike before walking past him. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking away. Bella seemed stressed as her and Mike spoke and I knew why. Jacob was about to reach them.

'I really think we should go and get her,' I said, my eyes not leaving her.

The others nodded and we stood up. We started to approach anxiously, as Jacob had just reached them and wrapped his arm around Bella. Something clicked.

'So Bella who did you go out with before Jasper came into your life and swept you off your feet?' Becky asked. I watched Bella blush at the mention of Jasper. I smiled. She was so in love with him. 'Well I went out with Jacob and before that I went out with Callum,' She said. I was sure she only mentioned Callum to draw the attention away from this Jacob guy. I got the feeling she wasn't comfortable talking about him. 'What happened with Callum?' Leanne asked. 'He's like a clone of Mike Netwon but maybe less annoying,' She said. Me and Becky laughed. 'And what about Jacob?' Becky asked. She gulped. 'It just didn't work out,' She said quickly. I knew that my feeling was right. She didn't want anyone to know about her relationship with him. I saw that Becky was going to ask more on the matter so I quickly distracted her.

This was Jacob. It made sense. We saw Jacob prod Mike in the chest so we picked the pace up a bit. As we were approaching them I saw Bella's face flush with worry, 'Mike,' she hissed. We stood to the side of Mike and Jacob, I saw that Jacob looked even angerier then before.

'Is everything ok?' Becky asked, while Connor and Ben eyed Jacob who still had his arm tightly around Bella.

'Fine,' Jacob grunted.

'Bella, we should be going to lesson now,' I said, wanting to get her away from Jacob as soon as possible. Mike turned around and walked off, Jacob watching him.

She nodded at me, before trying to get out of Jacob's grip. I saw him mutter something before letting Bella go. We quickly walked into the building but not before I glanced back and saw him watching Bella. While we walked to class I was wondering what he could have done to her to make her react like this.

We all watched Bella throughout the day. The only times she seemed wasn't really tense and uncomfortable was in English and Maths- the only lessons where Jacob wasn't present. We were all worried about her and I knew that we would have to talk to her and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

We were sitting at our table in the canteen. I was watching Jacob stare at Bella. It was really unnerving the way he was staring at her. I decided to ask her about it.

'Why is that guy watching you?' I whispered, trying not to catch the other guy's attention.

She looked around to see who I was talking about, I knew it was just an act.

'No idea,' she replied. We had managed to grab Connor's and Ben's attention. They looked at him.

'Do you want us to go and see what his deal is?' Connor offered. She shook her head.

'Don't worry about it.'

'You sure?' Ben asked.

She nodded, 'Positive.'

They turned back to their convosation with Leanne and Becky. I, however kept looking at Jacob and Bella, trying to understand what his deal was. Even if they did go out once it didn't mean that he had to start terrorising her here. And that was clearly what he was doing. She was terrified of him. It was written all over her face. I noticed that Bella was staring down at the table to avoid my gaze.

We made our way to P.E, I could hear heavy footsteps close behind us. I knew by Bella's reaction that he was following us. I looked at Ben and Connor who then looked at Bella. They noticed how stiffly she was walking, obviously she was very uncomfortable. They left us outside the girl's changing room and Bella rushed inside. I knew it was to aviod seeing Jacob.

'What's going on with her?' Ben muttered as Jacob walked past. I watched him the entire time. He shoot us a glowering look before entering the changing rooms himself. 'There's your answer,' I whispered before going into the changing rooms, with Becky and Leanne following me. We got changed and made our way to the gym. The boys weren't there yet so we sat down to wait for them.

I watched as Bella looked around us. I looked at Becky and Leanne and saw that they were just as worried as I was. Becky looked at her and opened her mouth. She didn't say anything though as we heard shouting coming from the corridor leading up to the gym. It was Ben and Connor and some unknown voice, although I had a pretty clear idea of who it was. We stood up and ran out into the corridor. Jacob was standing in front of Ben and Connor and was clearly threatening them, only there were threatening him back. Me and Leanne rushed forward and tried to pull Ben and Connor away from Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob look up at Bella. His eyes were pitch black. He was practically quivering with anger. Then he mouthed some words to her that I only just caught- You belong to me Isabella.

We managed to drag Ben and Connor away from Jacob, with great difficulty. We went past Becky and Bella. Becky seemed to be trying to calm a very scared Bella down. I wanted to go and comfort her as well but instead I dragged Ben into the gym, knowing that Bella would probably appreciate that more as I could tell she was terrified of Jacob hurting us. The look on her face when she saw Ben and Connor arguing with him was enough for me to tell.

'I don't get what that guy's deal is!' Connor exclaimed angerily.

Leanne rubbed his arm soothingly.

Becky came in with her arm around a very white, trembling Bella.

They sat down, with Becky's arm still around her shoulders. I looked at Bella and noticed she was close to tears.

'What happened?' Becky asked, looking at Ben and Connor.

'That guy's a nutcase!' Connor hissed. I noticed Bella look down guiltily.

'We were just about to come in here and he stopped us by calling our names,' Ben said, 'We stopped and then he started shouting at us. Telling us we weren't allowed anywhere near Bella.'

'When we told him that we were friends with Bella and that wasn't going to change unless Bella wanted us to leave her alone he started making threats about you guys.'

'We told him that unless he stayed away from us and Bella then we would get the police involved. He just laughed and started threatening us.'

Leanne and Becky gasped. I knew that he would do something like that from Bella's strange reactions. I looked at her. She had tears running down her face.

We sat out while everyone else did P.E. I noticed that Jacob wasn't anywhere to be seen. I think Bella noticed as well, as she looked around the gym and started shaking worse then ever.

At the end of the lesson I quickly asked Becky to get mine and Bella's things. She gave me a questioning look before leaving, as did the others. Bella looked up at me in surprise. I waited until the others had left the gym before moving next to her. I took her hand a gave her a reassuring smile.

'I'm going to take you home,' I said.

I saw her face flash with uneasiness before she slowly nodded. We didn't say anything while Becky was getting our things. She came back quickly and handed us our stuff.

'Thanks,' I head heard Bella mumble.

Becky looked at me questionly. I shook my head, Bella couldn't see it as she was staring at the floor.

'I'm going to take Bella home,' I said.

Becky nodded before pulling Bella into a hug. She whispered something and Bella nodded in response.

Becky quickly hugged me before leaving.

'You ready to go?' I asked Bella. She nodded.

We walked out of the building in silence. I was glad I had decided to go home with Bella as I saw Jacob leaning against his car, looking for someone. Bella no doubt. He spotted us. He glared at me, pure hatred showing on his face. I glared back at him as he got into his car and drove off. As I got into Bella's car I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave her alone just in case he followed us.

I pulled up at her house and followed her into her house. I locked the door behind me and I went into the living room. Bella was already sitting down on the sofa crossed legged facing me. I sat down opposite her. 'Thanks for doing this,' she whispered.

'It's ok Bella, I really don't mind.' I responded.

She sighed. 'I guess you want to know what happened in Forks?' she asked.

I could tell how unwilling she was to tell me.

I hesitated before answering. 'I only want to know if you want to tell me. I'm worried about you. We all are. I know Jacob did something really bad to you, when you were together, for you to act like this.'

She looked up at me shocked.

'Don't worry. I'm sure I'm the only one that has connected everything together,' I reassured her.

She looked slightly reassured.

'I want to tell someone,' she whispered, 'but please don't tell the others. I want to do that. I just don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet.'

I nodded and waited for her to start.

' Me and Jacob started to go out 9 months before I came here. Everything was great at first. He was really nice, our relationship was great. I really liked him. I even thought in time I would love him,' she laughed humourlessly. 'Everyone was happy for us. Emmett and Charlie were just glad I was going out with him and not some other random guy they didn't know and didn't approve of. After a few months though things started to change. He didn't like me going out without him knowing. He wouldn't let me hang out with people he didn't like. He stopped me from wearing clothes that he thought were 'too revealing'. It got worse pretty quickly. He made me stop talking to Kay- my best friend. I knew he was jealous of our friendship and I tried to tell him that we were only friends, Kay even had a girlfriend at the time, but he wouldn't listen. After Kay he stopped me from hanging out with Rosalie, my brothers girlfriend, and Alice and Edward, my brothers best friends. I wasn't even allowed to talk to Emmett and he was my brother.' She stopped for a moment. Tears were rolling down her face. I felt so sorry for her. She had to deal with so much.

I waited in silence for her to continue. 'If I did anything that he didn't like he would beat me. About a week before I came here he had beat me so hard,' her voice started to break, 'I called Kay, asking him to help me. I blacked out while I was on the phone to him. Luckily he came- I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, I was a terrible friend to him. I woke up in hospital. I'd never seen Emmett looking so broken before. It hurt to know that I had hurt him so much. After Kay told me what Jacob had done to Jasper, I knew that I had to leave and Kay helped me get away.' She stopped talking. Tears were now falling heavily down her face.

Tears were gently falling from my eyes to. I wiped them away and grabbed her hand.

'Bella, we won't let that happen again,' I said softly.

'You won't be able to stop it,' she whispered, brokenly.

'We'll do everything we can,' I promised.

'It won't be enough,' she replied dully, 'don't you see what he's like!'

She stood up abruptly and turned to look at me. 'Look at what he did to Mike! To Ben and Connor!' she shouted. 'He always gets what he wants in the end. He doesn't care who he hurts or what he has to do to get it!'

I looked down. I understood entirely what she was saying but we wouldn't give up without a fight.

'I'm sorry,' she said, her voice filled with remorse. 'I know I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I just feel so guilty. If I hadn't come here, you guys wouldn't be in danger.'

I realised now why she looked so guilty after Jacob had threatened us. She felt responsible. 'Bella this isn't your fault,' I whispered.

'You wouldn't have been threatened if I didn't come here,' she said sofly.

She sat back down and turned on the TV. She didn't say anything else and I took her lead by not saying anything either.

I knew she wasn't watching TV. I wasn't either. I was thinking over what she had said to me. Jacob was even more dnagerous then what I realised but instead of it scaring me it made me more determind to protect Bella. I knew that the others would feel the same as well. I heard Bella's soft breathing and looked over. She was asleep. I grabbed a blanket that was in the chair and draped it over her. I heard the door open and I spun around quickly. It was only Bella's mum.

'Angela what are you doing here?' She looked confused.

'Bella was upset at school. I didn't want to leave her on her own.' I responded. She nodded while glancing at Bella's sleeping form. She turned and walked into the kitchen, becokoning me to follow.

'I'm glad you're here,' she said, 'She's been acting really strange lately. It's nice to know that one of her friends is here with her,' she admitted. She started moving around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients.

'You'll stay with her tonight?' she asked.

'If you want me to.'

'I would appreciate it.' I nodded, 'I'll need to let my mum know though,' I said.

'Of course! You can call her know. The phone is in the hallway.'

I walked out into the hall and dialed my home number. I told my mum I was staying at Bella's, before going back out into the kitchen.

I helped Renee make dinner and pretty soon we were all sitting around the table eating. Phil had come home about an hour after Renee had and I could tell he was just as worried about Bella as Renee was. I wanted to tell them about Jacob but I couldn't. It had to be Bella's decision.

After dinner me and Bella went to get changed into our pjamas- Bella had given me some of hers to wear. We grabbed two duvets and pillows and made our beds in her living room.

We spent most of the night watching dvd's and we fell asleep pretty quickly.

I didn't sleep so well as Bella kept muttering in her sleep. I guess I knew who she was dreaming about.

I couldn't believe what he had done to her. I heard a small noise from outside the house. I stood up, walked to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly. I could make out a silohette standing against a car parked in the street. He was here. As I stood there watching him I knew that he was capable of almost anything, and I knew as soon as I watched him look at Bella that we would have a huge fight in front of us.

**Who wants Jacob's pov on things? **

**Anyone who wants me to do Jacobs pov please tell me and i'll do it (also tell me where you want it to start from!)**

**Things are starting to happen now *squeals* I can't wait for more drama to start!**

**Thanks for ppl who review it really does inspire me, it would be so incredibly awesome to get up to 40 reviews so plz plz review! Also I've read through this like 3 times but if there are any mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here it is Jacob's pov. Hope you enjoy!**

I watched the house, picturing her sleeping form. I couldn't wait until I had her to myself. I could watch her sleep all I wanted. Once I had what was rightfully mine. Why she kept avoiding me I would never know. I love her and I know she loves me. She's mine and I'm hers. That's how it has always been. That's how it will always be.

It took me a while to find her. At first I didn't think I would be able to. But with the right help I found her.

Now, after all the effort I had put into finding her she thought that she could stay away from me? Doesn't she realise everything I had done for her? I felt anger course through me. I knew I would have to punish her. I didn't want to. I never wanted to. But I had to. She doesn't understand that she belongs to me. She doesn't understand that like I do. She needs me. I helped her. No-one else deserves her like I do. No-one else understands her like I do. They just think she's someone to hurt. To use. I didn't like hurting her or threatening her. I just wanted everyone to know that she was mine. Even Emmett and Charlie can't take her from me. She may be scared of me now but once she realises that I only did what I did for her she'll understand. She'll know that I just wanted to treat her like the goddess she is.

How I wanted to touch her again. To treat her like she really deserves.

She'll have to come back soon. She needs me. She can't stay away from me. I watched her bedroom window just hoping that she'll appear, wanting to see me like so I desperately wanted to see her. The sun was rising, people where starting to come out of their houses. I left not wanting to give them a chance to separate us again. I drove to my temporary home. I stopped outside the rundown flat. I scoffed at it but it didn't matter what it looked like. I was only staying here until I had what I came here for and it wouldn't take much longer until I got it. I showered quickly and got dressed, wanting to get to school early just in case Bella came today, which she better had. The longer she stays away the bigger the punishment will be.

I got to school and walked to the table that would supply the best view of the car park. I couldn't risk not seeing her arrive.

My heart beat faster as I watched her park. She stepped out and as if feeling my gaze she looked at me. As soon as I looked into her eyes I felt the anger at her running through me. How dare she run away from me after everything? I saw Mike Newton watching her. I made my way over to him to stop him from reaching Bella. She was mine and he would soon know better. He reached her before I could reach him. The lust in his eyes sickened me. This was why I had to stop her from wearing clothes like that. It didn't matter. He would soon know better and I guess I would just have to make sure she knew not to wear clothes like that again.

I saw her speak to him. Did he realise how lucky he was that she was talking to him? She walked past him and he grabbed her wrist. I couldn't have that. No-one else was allowed to touch her apart from me. I walked faster towards them. She needed to know I'll always be there for her. I watched as she pulled her arm out from his grip. At least she knew that he couldn't touch her. I glared at him while I slipped my arm around her waist. At last I was finally holding her like I was meant to. I felt her fidget which caused me to tighten my grip around her.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Bella?' I asked coldy. Trying to send a warning to him that he wasn't to go near her. Mike looked between us. 'So your Jasper?' He asked, giving me a look.

I glared at him. How could he think that Jasper was worthy of her. Jasper would never be able to love her like I did. He tried. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. I soon put a stop to that though.

'Jasper?' I sneered. 'I don't think so. I'm Jacob.' I prodded Mike in the chest before continuing, 'And your going to stay away from her, unless you want to answer to me,' I said threatening. Mike glared at me again, 'If Bella wants me to stay away from her I will, but I'm not going to stay away from her just because you tell me to.'

'Mike!' She hissed. I was happy. It seemed like she didn't want Mike anymore near her then I did. She still knew that she belonged to me.

Before Mike could reply her friends came up to us. That was something else I would have to deal with.

'Is everything ok?' Becky asked, while Connor and Ben eyed me. They would be easy to sort out.

'Fine,' I grunted, wanting to get the message across that we didn't want them near us.

'Bella, we should be going to lesson now,' Angela said. Mike turned around and walked off, I watched him the whole way, I hoped he got the message before I had to get violent. I didn't like being a violent person but there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Bella.

I saw her nod and try to get out of my grip. I didn't want to let her go to these people but I knew I'd have to. But it wouldn't be for long. Soon enough it'll just be me and her. 'We'll talk later,' I muttered quietly before reluctantly releasing her waist. I watched her the whole time she was entering the building. After I punished her, we could be together. Nothing and no-one could stand in our way.

**Argh I really don't like this that much. I wanted to bring Jacob across as controlling, possessive, crazy and sort of in a obsessed love with Bella. I'm not sure if I really did that right. If you guys hate it tell me and I'll redo it- I might redo it anyway. If you have any questions about Jacob or about anything else please ask!**

**Please review-it'll make me update faster :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing. There will probably be another Jacob POV in one of the upcoming chapters.

**Previously: **

(Bella's POV)

I sat up quickly and glanced around. It took a few seconds for me to realise that I was in the living room. Then the whole day rushed back to me. Jacob threatening Connor and Ben, Me telling Angela about him. I was secretly please that she hadn't run from me as soon as I told her about him, like I expected her to. But I was also worried and a tiny bit annoyed because I knew that by being friends with me Angela-and the rest- were all in danger. I don't think that Angela fully realised how much he's capable of, I mean he managed to get away with beating the Chief of police's daughter without anyone realising- well apart from Rosalie but she didn't know what he was exactly doing and she still doesn't.

I looked around for Angela as she wasn't in the bed she made. She was standing by the window, looking through the curtains.

'What are you doing?' I asked her, trying to rearrange my expression so I wasn't looking at her like she was mental. She jumped and turned red. She let go of the curtain she had been holding and turned away.

'I couldn't sleep,' she said, while sitting back down in her bed.

I suddenly felt embarrassed although I had no idea why. I just nodded and looked down.

'What's the time?' she asked. I looked at my phone, which was on the table.

'Just gone 6,' I responded.

I heard an engine start from outside and we listened as it made it's way down the road, until we couldn't hear it anymore.

Angela broke the silence. 'We should probably get ready for school now,' she muttered.

I wouldn't normally get ready this early but I was grateful to have something to do.

So we had our showers, got dressed, did our hair and make-up within a hour.

I was wearing a short denium skirt with a belt and a short-sleeved, scoop neck grey top. I had half of my hair up, half of my hair down and curly. My make-up was black mascara and eyeliner- both on the eyelid and under the eye- as it matched my black flats and my black belt.

Angela was wearing a white dress strappy dress that reached her knees, with white flats. She had her hair down with bits curly. Her make-up was just simple white eyeshadow with mascara and black eyeliner below the eye.

We still had a while to go before we needed to leave so we made breakfast. We left soon after. It was earlier then I would usually leave but two good things came out of it. For one Mike wasn't there ready to corner me before I reached the table and two Jacob wasn't there yet to glare at me either. In fact Jacob came to school later then usual, which was really strange. It made me wonder what he had been doing to miss the chance to glare at me. It must have been something important.

Jacob seemed to watch me where ever I went. Even between my classes that he wasn't in he was there. I found that I was never alone though. I even went into the toilets accompanied by Angela, Leanne and Becky. Connor and Ben went as far as waiting outside for us to come out. It seemed that maybe Angela had told them that I wasn't to be left on my own. Not that I minded, although it appeared to make Jacob more angry. I was dreading the next few days, in which the group were going on their holidays. Not me though. I was going to stay at home, bored out of my mind for two whole weeks. Maybe in that time Jacob would manage to confront me and torment me. He would, no doubt, find some way to get to me by then. I wouldn't be surprised if he was monitoring who I called, as well as every single person I spoke to- he practically did that when we were actually going out. I wondered how he would react if he knew I was talking to Emmett and Jasper, something he had previously forbade me to do.

I was walking to history, trying to ignore the infuriated gaze I felt burning a hole in my back. Even when he was called upon by his gaze never left me. Before I would have been petrified. I was still scared- it would be rather stupid not to be- but Angela's words had given me hope that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to fight Jacob. It was a vain hope but hope all the same. I was really starting to appreciate Angela, along with the others. While they didn't know what was actually wrong they still helped me and they didn't demand an explanation either, which I was grateful for. I would tell them- sooner rather then later- but I just couldn't tell them right now. Telling a secret, that I promised myself I would never tell to anyone, to one person was hard enough let alone another 4 people.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I barely noticed Jacob glaring at me. Perhaps I was getting used to it or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ben and Connor were doing their best to make me laugh. So far my favourite had been when Ben had accidentally run into a older student while carrying a tray a tray of food. The food went all over the student and in Ben's hast to get away from him he tripped over a chair and fell into a table. The whole canteen went silent before bursting into laughter, even the guy that had food all over him was laughing. Everyone was laughing except for Ben and Jacob of course who just glared even more, probably because Ben had made me laugh. He had always been jealous of odd things like that.

We ditched gym as Becky suggested and we went to the mall to hang out for a few hours.

We went home hours later. Angela came with me as we had arranged a sleepover for us, Becky and Leanne. They said they would come over at 7, which gaveme and Angela plenty of time to get ready for it. We decided on going to the supermarket on our way back. We planned on getting loads of junk food and fizzy drinks as it was the night before everyone was leaving for two weeks. We bought crisps, biscuits, sweets, chocolate, cakes and dfizzy soft drinks.

When we got home it was later then usual so when we walked in carrying bags full of junk food Renee eyed us suspiciously.

'Becky and Leanne are coming over for a sleepover. I hope its ok?' I asked cautiously.

Renee nodded. 'Of course it's ok.'

So after dinner we set up everything in the living room. Leanne and Becky were going to bring the movies. Probably horror movies. I shuddered. Becky's obsessed with horror films. I liked them but I preferred to watch something less frightening. It was just gone 7 and me and Angela where in our pajamas, waiting for Becky and Leanne. The doorbell rung but Angela jumped up before I could

'I'll get it,' she said before running off to answer the door. I heard them talking in whispers for a few minutes before I went after Angela. 'Are you guys going to come in anytime soon?' I asked but stopped when I saw their faces. 'What?' I asked. Angela answered first, 'Nothing don't worry about it,' she said. I didn't believe her. I saw Leanne's eyes flick toward the outside quickly before nodding with Becky at Angela's words. I nodded but stepped forward anyway. Sneakily I looked outside and I cursed at what I saw. 'You've got to be kidding me,' I whispered. Leanne and Becky looked towards what I was. Angela grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the door. Leanne shut it quickly and Becky helped Angela pull me into the living room.

I couldn't believe him. He was watching my house? Glaring at me in school was one thing but following me to my house and watching it was another.

'You guys should go,' I whispered.

'No way we're not going anywhere,' Becky said. Angela and Leanne nodded in agreement.

'The guy is watching my house. Your not safe in here,' I said.

'Neither are you,' Leanne replied.

'Bella, I said that we were going to fight him. I meant it,' Angela said in a determined voice.

I nodded weakly. I just never thought that he would go this far, though never did think that Jacob would hit me either and he did. He had no limit to what he would do.

'Are you going to tell us what that dudes problem is?' Becky asked.

I nodded, 'I guess I'll have to now,' I whispered and I launched into the tale of how Jacob and me went out, how he started to get jealous and started to control me. I told them how he used to hit me and how I ended up here.

They started at me in shocked silence.

'Well it's a good thing you had good friends in Forks,' Becky said, breaking the silence.

'Lets watch a DVD,' Leanne said, 'You don't need to be thinking about that creep right now.'

I nodded so we settled down to watch the DVD's they had bought. Most of them were horrors but I didn't really mind. It was nice to watch someone elses fears come to life other then mine.

I waited until the others were asleep before slipping off to my bedroom. I kept the light of so he wouldn't be able to see me. I pulled the curtain away from the window slightly so I could see outside. He was still there leaning up against his car. As though he could sense my gaze he glanced up at my window. Our eyes met. His eyes seemed to be burning with love. I blinked and I was sure I was mistaken as the emotion in his eyes then was a hate-filled anger. I shrunk back, letting the curtain fall against the window once more, protecting me from Jacob momentarily.

I heard soft footsteps coming towards my room. Becky stepped in. She looked at me. 'I noticed you weren't asleep so I came looking for you,' she answered my silent question.

'Are you ok Bella?' She asked softly.

Was I ok? I mean I wasn't as scared as I usually was. Telling Becky and Leanne had only made me more hopeful that I could fight Jacob. But was I ok?

'I guess,' I said.

She walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug. 'I can't believe he did all that to you,' she whispered in my ear. 'We're not going to let him do it again.'

She let go of me and looked around my room, her eyes landing on the picture of me, Emmett and Charlie.

She glanced back at me before taking a step forward for a closer look.

' That's Charlie, my dad and my brother Emmett,' I told her.

'That's your brother! He looks nothing like you,' she stated while looking and me. I chuckled. True me and Emmett didn't have all the same qualities for instance he was huge and muscly and I was small and no where near as muscly. He could eat anything anytime and I could only stand to eat the three meals I had a day.

'We hear that a lot,' I admitted.

'He's cute,' she whispered. I laughed.

'He has a girlfriend,' I giggled.

She pouted slightly before linking her arm with mine and leading me downstairs. We crawled back into our beds and Becky was asleep in seconds. I soon followed her and was overcome by peaceful dreams.

I woke up a little while later. I heard someone pull the curtains open and the sun immediately shone on my eyes. I groaned and turned over, moving my head into my pillow. I could hear giggling somewhere around me.

'Come on Bella!' Becky shouted. I groaned. I heard someone else near me groan as well.

'Angela! Bella! Come on I'm leaving today! I want to do _something_ before I go,' Leanne moaned.

I ignored her and shoved my head further into my pillow. Refusing to get up. I felt my duvet get pulled from me, but still I remained motionless. I heard something being chucked away which meant that obviously the same had happened to Angela.

A few seconds later I heard someone grumble a 'Fine!' before they walked off. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

It didn't last long. They returned with something sloshing.

'Ok last chance. Get up,' Leanne said.

I ignored her again. With a giggle I felt something ice cold and wet pour over me. I sat bolt upright with a gasp. She had chucked water on me and a gasp from my left informed me that Angela had had the same fate. Becky and Leanne were roaring with laughter, while me and Angela glared at them soaking wet.

I heard new laughter and turned towards the door. There stood Renee and Phil laughing just as much.

'You let them do this?' I asked Renee, while glaring at Leanne and Becky.

'So-sorry,' she choked out, 'I didn't actually think that Leanne would do it.'

Angela sat there chattering. Renee looked at her before forcing her upstairs to shower and change, while the rest of us went into the kitchen. 'Oh Bella this came for you,' Phil said. I took the envelope he was holding out to me. Who would send me a letter? The address on the envelope was hand written in red ink. I felt an urge to shudder but I resisted. Who was writing me letters in blood coloured ink?

I folded it up and kept hold of it. I didn't want to open it with everyone around. Angela came back down so I stood up,the letter still clutched in my hand, and walked down the hall. The doorbell rang.

'Bella honey could you get that?' Renee called out, her voice filled with excitement. 'Sure,' I mumbled to myself. I hesitated when I reached the door, wondering if it could be Jacob. But why would he come when everyone else was around?

My heart beat faster as I reached towards the lock. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, my heart beating faster still.

I slowly looked up to the person standing in the doorway and let out a gasp.

**A crappy and boring chapter I know. Sorry. **

**Depending on how many reviews I get, I might update sometime tomorrow sooooooooooooo**

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously: **My heart beat faster as I reached towards the lock. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, my heart beating faster still.

I slowly looked up to the person standing in the doorway and let out a gasp.

(Bella's POV)

I stood there for a few seconds before I could take him in. He grinned at me.

'What no hi?' he asked. I screamed before running and pulling him into a hug. 'Kay!' I squealed. He laughed at me and hugged me back. I pulled away after a minute.

'Oh my god! What are you doing here?' I asked. He smiled at me.

'Renee spoke to Emmett who then decided we should come down for a visit,' he said. I looked at him, still not able to believe that he was here. Then I realised what he said. 'We?' I asked. He laughed and turned around so he was facing the same direction as me. I looked as well, wondering who I was supposed to be seeing. Then I gasped as he came into view. I ran towards him as he grinned at me. He caught me as I reached him and pulled me into a bear hug. 'Bella,' he whispered, 'Never do that to us again.' He pulled me tighter towards him. 'Em- can't- breath,' I managed to choke out. He chuckled weakly before setting me back on my feet. I turned to Kay, who had come towards us. I looked between them.

'I can't believe you two are really here,' I said while they grinned at me.

'I think you mean four,' a voice corrected. I turned towards it. 'Rosalie!' I yelled. She laughed before pulling me into a tight hug, which I returned. We broke away, both of us crying. We laughed lightly as we saw each other. Emmett wrapped a arm around her and wiped away her tears. She smiled at him lovingly.

I pulled them all into a group hug.

'What no hug for me?' A voice asked.

I knew that voice. I wouldn't let myself hope. He couldn't be here. 'Jasper?' I whispered. I felt him come up behind me. 'Bella,' he responded. My heart starting to pound against my chest as he said my name. I turned around, as if in slow motion, willing him to actually be there. For all of this not to be a dream that I would brutally wake up from. I faced him. My eyes took in his longer, honey blonde hair. His blue crystal eyes that were shinning brightly with emotion, his perfect red lips that were pulled up into a smile. His muscly shoulders, his arms that reached out to embrace me. I stepped towards him. He pulled me against his chest and held me close. I closed my eyes and returned the embrace, the unbelievable smell of Jasper surrounding me. We were so wrapped up in each other. It felt like we were standing there wrapped around in each other for hours, but yet it was still not enough.

I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away from Jasper relunctantly and face Emmett who was watching bemusedly. I noticed Rosalie elbow him in the stomach and heard her mutter something about love and idioticy. Kay were glancing between me and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett with an amused look etched across his face.

In the distance I could see Renee's and Phil's happy expression as well as Becky's, Leanne's and Angela's confused expressions. Though Becky's also held some kind of understanding as she saw Emmett's picture last night. With Jasper's arm still around me I led them to where the others were standing. Renee run forward dragging Phil with her. She went to Emmett first and pulled him into a massive hug before turning to the next person. Phil was shaking everyone's hands once Renee was done.

'You must be Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend?' Rosalie nodded and Renee pulled her into an unexpected hug.

'And you must be Kay?' Kay nodded as well and she pulled him into a hug.

'And you must be Jasper?' Renee asked him. He nodded, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs-'

'Renee. Call me Renee,' she said while winking at me, 'I've heard so much about you from Bella,' she said while Phil shook his hand.

'Mum!' I whispered horrified. In fact I hadn't told her anything about him but she must have felt it necessary to say it anyway.

Leanne, Angela and Becky were still standing in the doorway akwardly. I smiled at them.

'This is Emmett, my brother, Rosalie, his girlfriend, Kay, my best friend and Jasper,' I stated, frowning at Jasper's name. I wish I could give him a title, I thought to myself. Jasper my boyfriend sounded good but I didn't think he would be comfortable with that since he wasn't actually my boyfriend.

Angela, Leanne and Becky all shared a look before Becky said, 'Oh so this is Jasper.'

Jasper looked down and me, his expression a cross between amusement and confusion. I blushed and I saw Angela elbow Becky. I ignored Jasper and said, 'That's Angela, Leanne and Becky.' While each of them waved at the sound of their names.

We stood there for a few more seconds before Renee spoke. 'Come inside and have breakfast.'

We all went inside, except for me and Jasper as he pulled me back.

'What did she mean 'oh so this is Jasper'?' he asked turning me around to face him.

I looked into his blue eyes before looking at the ground. I blushed.

'I may have told people you were-er- that you were my-erm- boyfriend,' I whispered. He chuckled. I looked up surprised. 'And why would you have done a thing like that?'

'Remember Callum?' I asked. I watched emotions flick across his face. Confusion and what I thought was jealously, but I must have been mistaken.

He nodded.

'Well there's this guy called Mike and well he's basically exactly like Callum, except more annoying and he wouldn't stop asking me out so I told him I had a boyfriend and he asked me what his name was and your name was the first name I thought of. It's not as if I could have said Kay's name or Edwards. I hope you don't mind. You must think I'm really-

He cut of my babbaling. 'I don't mind,' he whispered, gazing deep into my eyes. He started to lean his head down. If I stood on tiptoe I would reach his lips easily, I thought. I blushed at the thought and my heart started beating heavily against my chest. He was getting closer. I slowly reached up and we were about to kiss when, 'Hey Bella, Jasper you gonna come in anytime soon?' Kay asked, making us break apart. I turned around and glared at him, to which he responded with a smirk. I turned back to Jasper, who was standing upright again. I noticed his frustrated expression before he smiled down at me.

'Shall we?' he asked gesturing towards the door where Kay was standing.

I nodded and he took my hand before leading me indoors.

When we arrived in the kitchen everyone turned to look at us. I blushed naturally, which caused Emmett to laugh. 'So you decided to grace us with your presence,' He asked in his booming voice.

I sat down next to Kay and Jasper sat down next to me.

'Yeah,' Kay said, 'You know I got there just in time, another second and they would have been-

'They would have been what?' Emmett demanded.

I shot Rosalie, who was across the table from me, a pleading look.

She managed to distract him easily and I turned to Kay and glared at him again. I looked around and noticed who was missing.

Jasper seemed to notice and he bent down and whispered in my ear,

'They're on holiday with Esme and Carlisle. They insisted on taking Alice with them this time.'

I nodded and turned my attention back to the current conversation, which I soon regretted as the conversation was about me. The table was laughing.

'And then,' Emmett choked through his laughs, 'And then she fell face first into her cake. She threw such a tantrum and she pushed him back and he fell into the water. He never spoke to her again.'

'Yeah thanks for telling people that Emmett, I really appreciate it,' I said sarcastically.

He waved it off. We ate breakfast and then I rushed up to have a shower- something I was about to do before they came.

I walked into my room and picked up my towel. I stopped when I noticed something drop on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and realised it was the letter. Thinking that I must have dropped it and Renee or someone had picked it up and put it in my room so I could find it later, I put it on my bed before stepping into the shower. I washed quickly, and used my favourite strawberry shampoo to wash my hair.

I dried my hair and straightened it and put some mascara and black eyeliner on. I chose to wear a white cotton summer dress complete with a belt under the bust. I chose some white flats to go with it. I went to go out of the room when something caught my eye. I walked to my drawers and saw a necklace with a matching bracelet. They were really pretty so I put them on. I just figured that I had bought them on a previous trip to the mall and maybe I forgot they were there.

I finally made it downstairs where everyone, apart from Renee and Phil as they had to go to work, were watching a DVD in the living room. I noticed a spare seat next to Jasper and hastily made my way there but unfortunately I tripped and landed in his lap- not that I minded that much. Blushing I quickly stood up and sat next to him instead, keeping a small distance. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper's quiet chuckle next to me.

'Same old Bella,' Emmett chuckled.

'Actually Emmett I only seem to trip when you're around so I dunno maybe you've got something wrong with you?' I said briskly, smoothing down my dress.

I saw him pout.

Everyone turned back to the screen. Well not everyone.

'You look beautiful Bella,' Jasper whispered.

'Thanks,' I mumbled back, 'I wanted a new look.'

'It suits you,' he said.

I blushed and turned away, my eyes found Becky and Kay who were staring at each other. I smirked and Kay caught it. He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes before leaning against Jasper. I wondered briefly if he would mind but I knew as soon as he wrapped his arm around me that he didn't.

Pretty soon Angela, Becky and Leanne had to leave. They all had holidays to go on and Leanne had to leave in a few hours. We had a tearful goodbye and after many hugs they left, leaving me alone with Emmett, Rosalie, Kay and Jasper, who started to attack me as soon as the door shut.

It seemed that Emmett wasn't going to let his questions go unanswered. Fortunately Kay stopped him from flinging questions at me.

'Emmett she'll tell you when she wants to,'

'Fine,' he grumbled, 'I hope you know how upset you made everyone Bella,' he said, making me look down in guilt.

'Everyone missed you,' said Rosalie softly, she knew who caused me to leave but not the actual reason behind it.

They nodded in agreement.

'Though Jacob's reaction was weirder then everyone elses,' Emmett said.

I looked at Kay willing him to tell me what his reaction was, though I could probably guess.

'Yeah. I don't know how because I'm not aware of anyone telling him but he knew when you were getting out of the hospital. It seems that he was waiting for you to go round to his house and soon as you were released and when you didn't he went round Emmett's shouting at us demanding that we tell him where you were,' Kay said.

'I don't think I've seen him so angry,' Emmett said. He looked deep in thought for a moment.

'I know how much you liked him Bella, but I'm sort of glad your away from him. He seemed normal when you were going out but if he acts like that you might be better off without him. He's a bit of a weirdo you know?' Emmett said somewhat awkwardly.

'Maybe your right Emmett,' I said.

'Yeah and do you know what's weird?'

'What?' I asked.

'He went missing about two weeks after you did.'

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I couldn't get it up on saturday. For some weird reason it wouldn't let me sign in and then my internet connection was being weird. **

**Please review- the more I get the quicker i update :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's a short Bella POV with Jacob's POV as well. Enjoy!**

(Bella POV)

'W-what?' I asked.

'He went missing after you did. That's why Charlie isn't here as well. He wanted to come but he had promised Billy that he would help find Jacob,' Emmett said.

'It's weird though,' Jasper mused, 'Billy and all his friends don't actually seem that concerned as to what's happened to him.'

I swallowed hard. 'Th-they don't?' I whispered hoarsely.

Emmett shook his head, 'I know Charlie thought that was weird too but he didn't dwell too much on it. He said that it's probably because they all know he can look after himself.'

No-one else apart from Kay and Rosalie seemed to notice my reaction. Rosalie tried to change the subject.

'We should go out somewhere. Too the mall?' she suggested.

Me and Kay seconded the suggestion so Emmett and Jasper agreed. They all went to the car while I locked the door. I had the strangest feeling of someone watching me. I glanced around as I walked towards the car and my eyes met Jacob's. He watched me as I opened the door and for a spilt second his eyes looked at the necklace and bracelet I had on. He smirked at me as I got into the car. I shuddered. Why was he so interested in what jewellery I had on? I felt someone take my hand and by the spark I felt I knew it was Jasper. He looked at me concernedly, 'Are you ok?'

I nodded, as Emmett started the car and drove to the mall. I wasn't really sure why I nodded. I wasn't ok. Not by a long way.

(Jacob POV)

I watched her house again. I imagined her asleep, peacefully laying against her bed. I imagined stroking her face, her lips. Being able to feel and smell her hair whenever I wanted. I felt her gaze upon me and looked up at her window. She was standing there beautiful as always and then I looked in her eyes. Once again I found myself thinking of everything I had done for her. She had thrown it back in my face. The ungrateful . She would soon learn to appreciate me. She'll know that everything I've done I've done it for her. For us. She moved away and I frowned. I wanted to be able to see her. I hated knowing that she was their but not being able to see her. It wouldn't be long before I took her back. Dad asked me not to but he doesn't understand. We're meant to be together. Of course he sided with me, even helped me sometimes. But out of respect for Charlie he had also asked me to let Bella go. I couldn't. She was mine, I couldn't just let her go. The idea was laughable. I watched the house for hours, though it only felt like minutes. I hope to see her again- even if it was only a glimpse- but God must have something against me today.

I watched for a few more hours then I would have done. I wanted to see her again. I waited until people started coming out of their housing, before I got back into my car. Even then I couldn't make myself start the car and drive off. I pulled out the letter from my pocket. The ink was the same colour as her blood. I got out the car and posted it through her letter box. She would be reading it in less then 3 hours and it was that thought alone that made me go back to my car. She would be mine soon, I just had to be patient.

I sat in my car, still watching her house for an unmeasurable amount of time.

A car driving down the road was the only thing to break my concentration. I looked at the driver and I felt myself get taken over with anger. Rage was building inside of me. They're here! After all my weeks of planning after everything I went through- they were going to mess everything up! No. I couldn't let that happen. I ducked down so they wouldn't be able to see me. I could hear their voices as one of them knocked on her door. I took a chance and peeked through my car window. I saw Bella open the door. I saw her face light up as she took him in. I screwed up my fists. That should be the way she looks at me. I should be the one she's hugging. No matter. It will be me soon.

I watched as each of them got hugged by Bella. Jealously was growing inside of me. Especially as she hugged Jasper. Couldn't she see what he was really like? He didn't love her like I did. No-one could. Everyone turned and went back inside the house. Everyone apart from Bella and Jasper that was. I froze as I watched them get closer to each other. Anger was building up as I watched him lean down towards her. I reached for my door handle, without realising what I was doing. No-one was allowed to kiss her. I was about to open my door, as they were a fraction away from kissing. The house door burst open. They jumped apart. I watched him as they spoke and lead her into the house.

He was going to pay for what he just did.

I tried to calm myself down. I couldn't go in there and beat him like I wanted to. It would ruin everything. Once I got her I would punish him. I would have to punish her for that as well. She betrayed me.

My eye caught something white on the ground. It was my letter. I got out my car and went to pick it up. My heart felt heavier. I would have to put it somewhere she would find it. In her room perhaps?

I walked to the door and quietly opened it a small way. They were in the kitchen. I could easily get upstairs without them noticing. I opened to door further and slipped inside. I closed the door, making no noise at all. I tiptoed up the stairs. I reached the hallway. I looked at the different rooms for a moment before figuring out which one was hers. I crept towards it and opened the door. I closed it behind me after stepping into the room. My eyes roamed over her possessions. I looked at her bed and pictured her sleeping soundlessly in it. My eyes found her which was laying on her bed. I picked it up and smelt it. The sweet smell of strawberries flooded my senses. I put it back down and put the letter on top of it so she would find it. I walked to her drawers. I opened them and pulled out one of her t-shirts. I clutched it to me and smelt it. Her scent filled my nostrils. I put the t-shirt in my pocket. My fingers felt something cold and hard. The necklace and bracelet I bought her. I pulled it out and set it carefully on the drawers, somewhere were she would find it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Knowing it was her I quickly dove underneath her bed. I saw her feet enter the room and walk towards the bed. I reached out my hand. I wanted to touch her again. My fingers were about to grip her ankle when she walked away. I watched as she walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

I waited until I heard running water before getting out from under her bed. I felt overwhelmed by the thought that she was just in there. If I opened the door I would see her. My heart beat faster and I felt a sense of longing. I walked towards the door. My hand closed over the doorknob. I heard the water shut off and I quickly walked out of her room. I could still here people from the kitchen so I tiptoed back downstairs. I opened the front door and closed it behind me quickly and ran back to my car. I sat down breathing heavily. I started the car and drove further down the road so they wouldn't be able to see me if they came outside. I pulled her t-shirt from my pocket held it to me. I sat like this for what felt like merely seconds but was probably a lot more. I heard a door slam and hastily got out the car just in case it was Bella. I wanted to see her.

I finally got my wish. I watched her as she walked towards Emmett's car. Her eyes met mine and we watched each other. Something sparkly caught my eye as she opened the car door. She was wearing the jewellery I got her. I smirked. She was finally doing something right. Well at least I wouldn't have to punish her for not wearing my gift.

**I can't believe the end is coming. I've just written chapter 18 and there's only going to be 21 chapters- epilogue included! It's not as dramatic as I wanted it to be but I'm loosing inspiration for the story so please forgive me if the chapters aren't what you expect, I really am trying my best. **

**Oh and some of you have been asking whether there's going to be Jasper's POV and there is but not until chapter 17 but after the epilogue I'm going to write any POV's you want for any chapter so please tell me if you want a specific POV for a specific chapter!**

**Review- they inspire me to write :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Previously... **

He watched me as I opened the door and for a spilt second his eyes looked at the necklace and bracelet I had on. He smirked at me as I got into the car. I shuddered. Why was he so interested in what jewellery I had on? I felt someone take my hand and by the spark I felt at the contact I knew it was Jasper. He looked at me concernedly, 'Are you ok?' I nodded, as Emmett started the car and drove to the mall. I wasn't really sure why I nodded. I wasn't ok. Not by a long way.

(Bella POV)

We arrived at the mall and for some reason I felt like I needed to take the necklace and bracelet off. Probably because of the smirk he gaveme once he saw them. I chucked them on the seat while everyone else was getting out. I noticed that Kay gave me a weird look. I shook it off and went to the front of the car where everyone else was. We walked into the mall, Jasper to my left and Kay to my right. Emmett spotted a DVD and game store and practically ran to it. I laughed as did Jasper and Kay while Rosalie shook her head in embarrassment. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest clothes store. Jasper and Kay shot me a sympathetic look before waving and following after Emmett.

I didn't actually mind shopping with Rosalie, it was like shopping with Angela, Becky and Leanne. She didn't force anything on me and she was pretty relaxed about it unlike Alice. For her it was like a race to get to each piece of clothing before anyone else could. She would literally shout at you or blackmail you to try clothes that she liked on. She was a little unbearable when it came to shopping.

Several stores later we met up with the guys at a food court. Emmett never did stop eating. They were just ordering as we sat down. I didn't notice the waiter until he greeted me.

'Hey Bella,' said Mike.

'Oh hey,' I replied.

I sat down next to Jasper who shot me a questioning look. I whispered to him while the others ordered.

'Remember me telling you about a guy called Mike? Well that's him.'

He shot me a look of understanding before wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into his side. Mike apparently noticed how friendly we were as he frowned before looking at Jasper.

'Who are you?' He asked rudely.

'I'm Jasper,' Jasper responded coolly, giving him a death glare.

Mike's face faltered and he took a step back.

'You food will be ready soon,' he stuttered and walked off quickly.

I playfully hit Jasper.

'You didn't need to scare him like that.'

He laughed. 'Bella you're my 'girlfriend' and as your boyfriend it's my job to keep lustful guys away from you,' he said, loud enough for Emmett to hear.

He looked between us.

'You're going out? How long has this been going on for?' He demanded.

I blushed.

'Emmett!' Rosalie shouted, 'Leave them alone,' she said, while hitting his chest.

He pouted at her before pulling her into a bear hug. She giggled. We looked away from them and talked about Forks while we were waiting for our food to come.

'You should come back to visit. Charlie really misses you. So do Alice and Edward,' Kay said.

'Yeah maybe,' I responded. There was no point staying away from there now that Jacob was here.

'Are you going to tell Alice and Edward where you are? They deserve to know. They've been just as depressed since you left as all of us,' Jasper asked.

' I suppose so,' I said.

Kay shot me an alarmed look. He alone knew exactly why I had left. If I was willing to tell them where I was then he knew something was wrong. I smiled sadly at him, but didn't say anything.

Our food came and we ate quickly. Emmett wanted to go back to Renee's to watch some of the DVD's he bought. We were on our way back to the car when a dress shop caught Rosalie's eye. She stopped me from walking.

'We have to go in there,' she said. I nodded while Emmett groaned.

'We'll meet you back at the car,' he said and walked off with the others before we could disagree.

She was browsing the short dresses when she spoke.

'I like your new look,' she said.

'Thanks,' I replied, slightly taken aback. I forgot that they haven't seen me like this yet.

'Jasper likes it to,' she stated. I blushed.

'Oh ok,' I said, not knowing what else to say.

'He really likes you, you know,' she said casually, while picking up a dress to look at it better.

'Oh,' I responded lamely.

'I know you like him to.'

'I-well-yeah,' I stuttered.

She ignored my incoherent mumblings and went to pay for the dress.

We stepped out of the store and made our way to the car, in silence. I was mulling over what she had said.

She had told him that he likes me. I just wondered how much. It must be enough to want to kiss me, I thought. I blushed as the memory from this morning entered my head.

We got into the car, I was sitting next to Kay this time. He had the bracelet and necklace I took off in his hand. I looked away out the window on the way home, aware that Kay was watching me.

What was it with people watching me?

We pulled up and I looked around for Jacob's car. I sighed in relief when I noticed it wasn't anywhere in sight. We unloaded the car and went into the house. Emmett went to choose the DVD as I went to my bedroom to put my bags down. I noticed the letter, still unopened on my bed. I picked it up and held it for a few seconds before turning it over to open it.

'Bella?' Emmett shouted in his booming voice.

I set the letter back down and walked downstairs.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Snacks?' He asked.

I rolled my eyes before going into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards and looked around. There were a bag of crisps and popcorn right at the back, behind the flour and sugar and other cooking ingredients. Typical- Renee always has to make it difficult.

I grabbed a chair and stood on it so I could reach. In my haste to get the snacks, I overbalanced, knocked the flour off the cupboard shelf, and fell off the chair, bringing the flour with me.

I layed there, covered in flour for a few seconds, in which time Jasper had come in to see what the noise was. He took one look at me before bursting into laughter.

I blushed and glared at him before standing up and brushing myself down.

'So you think that's funny?' I asked him, my voice threatening.

'Sorta,' he responded amused.

I glanced down and noticed that the flour packet still had some flour in. I reached down for it and grabbed a handful before chucking it at him.

He stood, shocked for a few moments.

'Still think it's funny,' I asked, now amused.

He shook his head and started towards me. I grabbed some more flour before ducking underneath him.

He grabbed some of his own and chased me around, throwing flour at me, which I threw back. In the end it was me chasing him, and me-well being me- I tripped and fell into him. We landed on the floor, me on top of him, our faces inches away. His eyes burned into mine. I smirked at him before smudging some flour on his cheeks. He smiled and put some on my nose. We looked at each other for a few seconds, never breaking eye contact. He started to lean up towards me, closing the distance between us. I leaned down slowly, building the anticipation. Our lips finally met with a burning passion. It was bliss. There was nothing better then feeling his lips on mine, his hands moving up my arms, too my hair holding my face to his. My hands reached up to his neck, pulling him closer towards me. What felt like seconds later, he pulled away.

'Bella,' he managed to whisper before I crashed my lips back to his.

* * *

I went to bed early leaving Emmett, and Kay in the living room. Jasper and Rosalie had gone to bed an hour ago.

I changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers around me. I saw the letter at the end of my bed and reached out for it. Might as well open it now, I thought to myself. I tore the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. It was covered in small, cramped writing, written in the same blood coloured ink as the envelope. I recognised the writing. I knew I shouldn't read it but I couldn't help it. With fumbling fingers, I straightened out the paper and hastened to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I've finally found you and soon we WILL be together. I've missed you so much. Your smell, your smile, your laughter. But it doesn't matter soon we'll never be apart again. I'm just waiting for the opportunity and then I'll come for you and we can be together like we've always wanted. We won't have to worry about anyone else getting between us and I'll know for sure that no-one else will steal you away from me. That no-one else will hold you, kiss you, touch you. _

_I'll be watching until then, my sweet Isabella. _

_It won't be long until I can hold you in my arms. _

_Love, Jacob _

I let out a shaken sob. He couldn't be serious. He was going to come for me and take me away from everyone again? I couldn't let that happen. I walked to my window and looked out. Sure enough there he was, leaning against his car staring at me. I shuddered. I was just watching him when I heard someone open my door which caused me to jump and turn around. Kay took one look at my face before rushing over towards me.

'What's wrong?' He asked, pulling me into a hug. I returned it. He pulled away and looked at my hand, which still held the letter. He took it from me.

'He's here Kay,' I whispered. He looked shocked but pulled me into a hug again.

'He's here,' I whispered in his ear.

He rubbed my back soothingly.

'We won't let anything happen to you I promise,' he whispered back.

I didn't bother telling him that there wasn't anything he could do to stop him.

**Woo they're finally together...ish. I know it was sad and kinds cheesey the way they got together but i wanted this chapter to be sort of happy instead of sad and darkish. I hoped you enjoyed only another 7 chapters to go until the end!**

**Review please :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing, adding the story to alerts and favourites :) **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Bella POV)

I woke up next to Kay. He stayed with me last night. I was scared after reading the letter. It was different knowing that he was planning something then thinking he was. Kay read the letter. I knew he was just as scared for me as I was, he just wouldn't tell me.

Kay noticed I was awake.

'Thanks for staying with me,' I said.

'I'd do anything for you Bella, you're my best friend.'

I smiled before getting out of bed. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. No-one else was awake so I made toast for us.

We ate in silence and we were soon joined by Jasper. He smiled when he saw me and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He sat down next to me, after making himself toast. He held on of my hands underneath the table while he ate. Kay looked knowingly at us.

'So is this just an act or are you actually going out now?' He asked amused.

I blushed. I had told him what I had told everyone else here when he had saw our boyfriend/girlfriend act yesterday.

'I asked Bella to be my girlfriend yesterday. After our flour fight,' he smirked.

I giggled at the memory.

'Well I'm going to take a shower,' I said, yawning. I kissed Jasper on the lips before walking down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom.

(Kay's POV)

I waited until I heard Bella close her bedroom door.

'Jasper, Bella's in danger,' I said urgently. He looked at me in shock.

'What?' He asked confused.

'Bella is in danger,' I repeated. I waited a few seconds for it to sink in.

'In danger? How? Why?' He asked urgently.

I sighed. It really wasn't my place to tell him. But I knew that Bella wouldn't. Maybe I didn't have to tell him everything? Even Bella couldn't deny that he, Emmett and Rosalie, have the right to know what Jacob's planning. While they're all here they're in danger as well.

'We all are,' I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Jacob,' I responded. His eyebrows creased in confusion. I pulled out the letter that I had put in my pocket after I read it. I threw it in front of him. He looked at me before picking it up and reading it.

I watched silently, as he was reading the letter, he's expressions changing. Confusion. Hate. Anger. Worry.

He finished and dropped it down on the table. He was silent for a few minutes.

'We can't let him get her,' he said determinedly.

'I know,' I whispered. It must be hard for him. He loves Bella, it's obvious.

'Do Emmett and Rosalie know?'

I shook my head.

'We need to tell them,' he said.

'No Bella needs to tell them,' I corrected. He looked at me before nodding slightly.

We heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Jasper's face was pulled into a smile. I looked behind me. Bella was back. I watched amused as she walked to Jasper, who pulled her to him, and sat on his lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around her.

She caught sight of the letter. She looked between me, the letter and Jasper, looking alarmed. She thought I had told him everything.

'Don't worry Bella I only showed him the letter,' I reassured her. She looked relieved.

'You have to tell him the rest,' I added.

'The rest? Wait- there's more?' Jasper asked loudly, even though he already knew the answer.

She looked panicked.

'It-It doesn't matter,' she said while looking at me and glaring.

'Bella, this involves all of us. They have a right to know. Especially Emmett,' I said.

I knew that I was right. So did she so she didn't protest.

'Fine,' she whispered, 'Yes Jasper there is more.'

He went to open his mouth.

'You know maybe you should wait for Emmett and Rosalie?' I said.

Bella nodded while I stood up. Jasper needed to be alone with her and I needed to get ready.

I already knew what we would have to do. We needed to call the police and show them the letter. We needed to make sure there was no way Jacob could get to her. This meant that we couldn't leave Bella on her own, it would give him the opportunity to take her and we couldn't let that happen. All of that was easier said then done. This time Bella wouldn't be able to run from him.

I walked back down stairs an hour later. Emmett and Rosalie were just behind me. I had told them that Bella needed to speak to them.

I led them into the living room where Bella was waiting with Jasper. They were holding hands and I noticed that both Emmett and Rosalie noticed their linked hands before sitting down on the sofa opposite. Emmett didn't look that happy unlike Rosalie. It seemed that Emmett had decided to ignore it though.

'So Bella what did you want to talk to us about?' Emmett asked.

Bella looked at me pleadingly. I gave the letter to Emmett. He looked at me.

'Read it,' I said. Emmett and Rosalie both read it. Their emotions were the same as Jasper's.

'That sick twisted bastard,' Emmett shouted.

I saw Bella flinch. So did Rosalie. 'Emmett calm down,' she whispered. He glared at her and she glared back. He looked down.

'You said there was something else,' Jasper whispered, it looked like he was trying to restrain himself from hunting Jacob down like Emmett clearly wanted to.

Everyone looked at Bella.

'There is,' she whispered looking down.

I watched her as she told them everything. I took over when she reached the point where she phoned me, as she had began crying. Jasper hugged her close to him. I noticed he looked close to tears as well. Emmett looked past crying for his sister. Rosalie had tears gently gliding down her cheeks. Even though I was speaking Emmett never took his eyes off of Bella. I knew that hearing this hurt him, more then Bella would know. He was protective of her. I knew he would feel like he was a failure. Jacob had abused her right under his nose and he didn't even realise. I felt similar when I had found Bella bruised, broken and bleeding. Best friends were supposed to look out for each other.

I finished speaking and so had Bella. We were sitting in silence. Jasper was busy comforting Bella and Emmett was busy comforting Rosalie. She felt more guilty then Jasper did. She knew the signs of abuse and she never saw them in Bella.

I knew there was much to be done now that everyone had been told. I didn't want to break the silence by saying what had to be said. But I had to.

I cleared my throat.

'We should call the police,' I said. Jasper nodded. 'I'll do it,' he said.

'Charlie should be informed as well. He can stop wasting his time by looking for someone who's actually right here,' I said.

Emmett nodded this time. 'I'll do it now,' he said, while walking out the room, followed by Rosalie.

I walked over to Bella. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

'You did the right thing,' I whispered, 'Jacob won't be able to get to you easily.'

'He won't hurt you again,' I said, knowing that I couldn't make that promise. He was capable of anything. We couldn't risk underestimating him.

'That's not what I'm worried about,' she whispered.

'Then what?' I asked curiously.

'Jasper. I'm worried about what he's going to do when he catches Jacob. And Emmett to.'

'They won't leave you,' I reasoned, trying to understand where her worries were coming from.

'I know,' she whispered. If she knows that they won't leave her then she must think that-

'Jacob'll find a way to get to you,' I finished aloud.

She nodded, 'I know he won't stop until he gets me which he will in the end.'

**I know that their reactions probably aren't what you expected but I thought that Jasper and Emmett would rather stay with Bella and protect her rather then chase down Jacob and kick his arse. Sorry if you were disappointed. You never know what might happen in future chapters though!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. I plan on finishing this story by Thursday next week so I should be posting every 1-2 days.**

**Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

I was never left alone for the next few days. Emmett had insisted that there should always be someone with me wherever I went and everyone agreed. Only me and Kay knew that Jacob was still parking outside and watching my house at night. I tended to avoid going near any windows when I knew he was watching. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop Emmett and Jasper from killing Jacob and I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me.

Emmett had spoken to Charlie. I didn't want to speak to him as I didn't want to hear his voice. I knew he would be disappointed in me and I didn't want to hear that disappointment in his voice. Emmett had told me he was upset that I never told him, but he still wanted to come to Jacksonville right away. Emmett, with help from Kay, persuaded him to stay where he was. It was better that there was someone to watch Billy and Jacobs friends as, if Jacob had told anyone about his plans it would have been to them.

Jasper spent as much time as he could with me after informing the police about Jacob. They tried looking for him and went to his 'house'. They couldn't find him anywhere. All they found there was many pictures of me. Some of them were of me and Jacob from when we were going out. Others were recent and of me as I spoke to my friends or getting into my car. The photos just made everything more real for me. I knew the time would come when Jacob would get me without anyone being able to do anything about it. I had a feeling it would be very soon. I didn't confide these fears in anyone not even Jasper. He was trying so hard to make me forget about him and some of his techniques were good. But nothing stopped me wondering if it was the last time I would see Jasper.

We were sitting the the living room watching a DVD. We were watching a comedy though no-one was really laughing. Jasper wouldn't let us watch horrors anymore since my nightmare. He thought that it was because of the film we watched and I didn't have the heart to correct him. I was sitting on Jasper's lap and leaning against his chest. We were holding hands and he had bought his arm around me and across my stomach. With his other hand he was absently playing with my hair. The rhythm was soothing. It was easy to forget everything and just concentrate on the constant rhythm of his hand running through my hair. I felt myself relaxing against him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

_I was in bed, waiting for Jasper to come back. Emmett had called him down, said it was urgent. More like he wanted to break our 'us' time up. He was happy I was dating Jasper, but he wasn't happy knowing that we could be doing anything. Not that we were. I wasn't quite ready after the way Jacob had treated me. I knew Jasper was different but I was still wary. I heard the door sneak over. He was back. I smiled. 'What took you so long?' I asked reaching out and pulling him close to me. I reached up to capture his lips. I froze. These weren't his lips. 'Does it matter? I'm here now,' his voice rang out. I went to go back but his arms held me to him. I struggled against him but he picked me up easily._

'_Jacob don't do this,' I begged. _

_'Bella, I'm only taking what's rightfully mine,' he responded, walking towards the door. _

_I struggled in his grip. 'JASPER!' I yelled. 'EMMETT!' 'KAY!' 'ROSALIE' I screeched all their names repeatedly. By this time we had reached the front door. They still hadn't come. They still hadn't rescued me. _

_He walked me to a car and placed me in the seat before locking me in. I reached for the drivers side but he slide in before I could escape. 'Bella I won't let you go,' he warned me. _

'_Jacob please! Just let me go,' I pleaded. _

'_Shut up!' He roared, striking me in the face. I gasped as blood trickled down my cheek. He started the car and drove down the street. I was silent the whole time he was driving. When he got to a deserted field he stopped. 'No-one can he you scream,' he said softly. He pulled a knife from his pocket. He crawled towards me and forced my face to meet his. He kissed me hard. I let out a gasp in protest. He didn't care he was hurting me. I didn't respond and felt the knife dig into my stomach. He grabbed my chin hard before kissing me again. I kept my mouth tightly shut. He growled and pulled himself of me. He raised the knife a stabbed me repeatedly. I gasped each time the knife meet my bloody flesh. He unlocked the door and pushed me out. I landed roughly on the ground. I groaned from the pain. I heard Jacob's door open and his footsteps as he made his way towards me. He bent down next to me and wiped my hair gently from my face._

'_I would have given you everything Bella,' he said softly. I looked up and him. He looked at my parted lips before kissing me again. I responded slightly, remembering the Jacob I cared about, the Jacob I had started to love. He stood up before walking away from me. I heard his door slam and his engine start. I watched as his car went further and further into the distance. I started to shake. I was dying I knew it. I could see Jasper, Kay, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Angela, Ben, Becky, Leanne and Connor all around me. I could taste blood in my mouth. I touched my wounds with my hands, trying in vain to stop the blood from pouring out. There was too much it was seeping through my hands. _

'_Help me,' I whispered. They shook their heads. _

'_We can't Bella,' Emmett whispered brokenly. I started to shake violently. I was getting colder by the second. I was getting closer to death with each shaky breath I took. They watched me bleed. I took a deep breath, I felt my heart beat slow, I felt the pain slip away. I felt numb. My eyes closed. I took a small shaky breath. It was my last. _

I opened my eyes slowly, breathing deeply. That dream had felt so real. It was like I had really been stabbed. I looked around. I was in my bed. I felt the familiar soothing rhythm of Jasper's fingers running through my hair. I smiled to myself and turned to face him. Only it wasn't him. I let out a scream. It was muffled as Jacob had clapped his hand to my mouth at that moment. No-one would be able to hear me.

'I came just like I said I would,' he whispered in my ear. 'We'll be together Bella, I promise.'

I looked at him in fear as he bought a heavy object up. My eyes widened. 'This'll hurt Bella. But it'll be over soon,' he whispered in a soothing voice. Only it scared me more then soothed me. He bought the object towards my head quickly. Everything went black.

(Jacob's POV)

I had to wait. Again. I would have done it last week if it wasn't for _them_. I knew it wasn't Bella. She realised how we were meant to be together. The police had come round mine. They had taken my pictures. I still had her top though. It was as if I had a piece of her with me at all times. Soon I would have the real her. I planned to do it today. I wouldn't- I couldn't wait any longer. We had to be together like we were supposed to.

I was parked outside her house. I was waiting until I knew it was safe to go into her bedroom. I couldn't go in the front door like I did before. Instead I was going to go through her window. I watched the living room. They hadn't close the curtains so I could see in easily. My blood boiled whenever I looked at Bella. She was sitting in Jasper's lap, while he stroked her hair. The hair I wanted to run my fingers through. I couldn't blame him for wanting to be close to her. But I could hate him for it.

I watched her, pretending it was me holding her. I watched as she leaned back into him and closed her eyes. It was my chance now. One of them would carry her to bed. Then I would take her. I ran across the road to the car parked in the driveway. I climbed on top of it and focused on the tree that was in between Bella's house and the house next door to her. I grabbed a branch and swung on it a few times before pulling myself up. I continued to climb the tree until I was nearly at the top. I needed to jump to her window.

It was a tricky jump. But I would do it for Bella. I would do anything for her. Anything for us to be together. I clung onto the branch and moved towards the end. I needed to get as close as possible. I swung a few times before letting go. I flew forwards towards her window. My fingers clutched at the small windowsill. I needed to act quickly. If anyone saw me hanging from her window everything would be ruined. I let go of the ledge with one of my hands. I lifted myself up the best I could using on hand and searched my pocket for the heavy object. I hit the window as hard as I could, making as little noise as possible. I grinned in satisfaction. There were loads of cracks in the window near the lock. I put pressure on them and they gently broke off and landed soundlessly on her floor. The floor that I would soon be walking on.

I did this several times until there was a hole big enough to fit my hand through. I clicked the lock and pulled the window open. I got a hit by a strong scent of strawberries and inhaled deeply. Bella. I climbed inside quickly and closed the window behind me. I fingered the curtains. Bella had touched these, I smiled. I pulled them closed so whoever bought Bella in wouldn't notice the hole in the window. I walked around her room slowly picking up her possessions. I would take them. Bella needed to feel comfortable in her new home. And we needed photos of us to show to our children and our grand children. They would want to know how beautiful Bella was when she was younger.

I pictured what our children would look like. I wouldn't care as long as they looked like her. I wondered if we would have a daughter or a son. Maybe both. The girl would have Bella's innocent eyes, her beautiful, soft hair. Maybe the boy would look like me but have some of Bella's features like her warm, chocolate brown eyes. I imagined Bella, reading to them before we took them to bed. Taking them to school for the first time, saying a teary goodbye. Me comforting her telling her they would be ok. Her laughing and telling me I was right. Her telling me she loves me before delicately kissing me with her soft lips. My heart beat fast at the thought. It would soon be coming true. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I dove into her wardrobe, leaving the door open a tiny bit so I could see her when she came in.

Instead I saw blonde hair. Jasper. He was carrying my angel. My Bella. I growled quietly. I mastered my anger. I couldn't ruin everything now. He set her on her bed gently and tucked the covers around her. He kissed her forehead, causing me to growl again. He turned quickly and left. I stepped out of the wardrobe as soon as I heard the door close. I walked towards the bed, where Bella was. I had pictured her sleeping peacefully, now it was finally real. I layed down on the bed next to her. I stroked her soft hair, running my fingers through it gently. I enjoyed the feeling of her hair on my fingertips. I reached out my arm and placed it across her stomach, my hand was placed on her hip. I felt her breathing. I matched my breathing to hers. In. Out. In. Out. I sighed in content. Everything I wanted, everything she wanted, everything we both wanted was about to happen. 'Jacob,' she whispered. I looked at her lovingly. She was dreaming of me. My heart beat faster. My love for her swelled.

I'm not sure how long I stared at her. I knew it was smarter to leave with her now, I just didn't want to wake her. I saw her stretch and her eyes stir. I removed my arm from her hip and groped behind me for the heavy object. I saw her smile which made me smile. She turned towards me and opened her mouth wide. I clapped my hand to her mouth just in time. She let out a scream that no-one would ever hear.

'I came just like I said I would,' I whispered into her ear. 'We'll be together Bella, I promise.'

She looked at me in fear as my hand found the object and bought it up. Her eyes widened. I hated seeing her this scared. 'This'll hurt Bella. But it'll be over soon,' I whispered soothingly. I bought the object towards her quickly wanting to get it done with. It made contact. She went limp. I picked her up and the possessions I had grabbed. I saw the necklace and bracelet on the floor and grabbed that as well and put it in my pocket. I carried her carefully down the stairs. Everyone else was still in the living room watching the TV. They wouldn't notice she was gone until they went to check on her and by then we would be far away. I opened the door silently and closed it behind us. I walked quickly to the car and gently sat her in the car seat. I put her possessions in the boot before getting into the drivers side. I started the engine and drove down the street as fast as I could. I looked at her. I had done it. She was mine and no-one would be able to stop us from being together.

(Jasper's POV)

I was watching Bella. She was in my lap leaning against my chest. I stroked her hair, soothingly. I knew she was upset. She was never good at hiding stuff from me. I felt her relax against me. It felt great to know that my touch was helping her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I looked at her. She was stunningly beautiful. I had promised myself I wouldn't let Jacob get to her. She had looked doubtful. That had hurt a bit but while she was sleeping against me I knew I would protect her with my life. I would do anything for her. She's the only one I could see a future with. I wouldn't let Jacob destroy that. She started mumbling.

'Jasper? Instead of staring at her like an idiot why don't you take her to bed,'Emmett said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. I was not staring at her like an idiot. I did as he said anyway and picked her up.

'Oh and Jasper,' he said. I looked at him. 'Maybe we should give her so privacy for a hour or so. I know she hates that she never gets anytime to herself now.' I looked at him doubtfully. Should she really be left alone? 'We're still in here, it's not like we're leaving her alone in the house,' he said. I sighed he was right.

I carried her up to her room. As I set her down on her bed I realised her room felt different. Telling myself I was being stupid I kissed her forehead before leaving the room. I shut the door and felt a sudden sense of unease. I felt like something bad was going to happen. Shaking the feeling off I went back downstairs. I was staring at the TV screen but not actually watching. I was thinking about Jacob and Bella. How far would he go to get her? Would we actually be able to stop him? Secretly I didn't think so. I remembered Jacob when they were going out. Even in the time Bella had said was 'happy' he had way too much control over her. We all thought that but never said anything. After a while Emmett just ignored it as did Alice and Edward. Me and Rosalie were a bit more worried. I let it go soon after telling myself that Bella was happy and it didn't matter how much I loved her. She had Jacob. Rosalie didn't give up though. Now I wished we all hadn't. You can't change the past though. But you can change the future and that's what I planned to do. I wouldn't let Jacob take Bella no matter how he tried. I sensed a presence on the stairs and abruptly turned around. There was nothing there. You're getting paranoid, I scolded myself. I knew it was more then that though, I thought while I listened to a car going down the road. Something didn't feel right. I could tell Kay felt uneasy too. We decided to call it a night. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to stay up a bit longer so Me and Kay went upstairs without them. I decided to check on Bella before I went to bed and apparently Kay had the same idea. We opened the door. I knew then that something was definitely wrong. Some of her possessions were gone and when I looked to see Bella she wasn't on her bed. I rushed to the window and searched it. I noticed a hole. I groaned.

'Emmett! Rosalie!' Kay shouted. I heard Emmett come running up the stairs. He burst into the room. His eyes flicked to Bella's bed.

'That bastard,' he growled.

**Hehe. I know some of that was unbelievable and I apologise. I suppose some of you are wondering why the police didn't do more. Well I have to answers to that. One is that when they searched his house they couldn't find him so they didn't know where he was. For all they knew he could have gone to a diff state or country. Secondly, Bella didn't tell anyone about Jacob watching the house and neither did Kay so they either possible didn't realise how much of a threat Jacob was or they didn't really think about how far he would go. **

**I know this chapter was a bit rushed and I apologise for that I just want to get the story finished. I also apologise for Jacob getting through her window. I just couldn't think how else to do it while showing how he would risk his life for her. **

**If you have any questions about the story please ask them in a review.**

**Review- please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews it made me feel better about that chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(Bella POV)

I felt vibrations run through me. My head was pounding. My face ached. I slowly reached up to touch my face. I flinched. It hurt. A lot. I opened my eyes, slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in a car. Jacob's car more specifically. I glanced over to him, it seemed he didn't realise I was awake yet, which was good. I carefully moved my hand to try and open the door. It was locked. Of course it was. If I was going to kidnap someone I would make sure they couldn't get out the car to. I cursed under my breath and Jacob looked round. He smiled at me before looking to my hand which was still on the door.

'I wanted to open a window,' I lied, 'I don't feel so good.' He reached towards the middle where the switches were. He pressed one and my window wound down a bit, letting fresh air play across my face. It revived me a bit. I felt less tired and groggy. He reached to take my hand. I quickly snatched it away and used it to pull myself up straighter. I saw him frown and put his hand back onto the wheel. I sighed.

'Where're going?' I asked. I didn't really feel like making him angry.

'Too our new home,' he responded. What the hell was wrong with him?

'Er Jacob we don't have a home,' I said cautiously, trying my hardest not to panick.

'We do now Bella, we just have to go back to Dad's first so I can pack my stuff.'

We were going back to Forks? Maybe I could somehow get to Charlie. I decided to play along with his plans.

'What about my stuff?' I asked. He looked at me and I tired hard not to flinch from his gaze.

'I packed everything you'll need,' he responded and looked back at the road.

I hated to say it but he had thought of everything. He had planned well. I wondered if Jasper had found out that I was missing yet? What would he do anyway? What could he do. Jacob had taken me. We didn't stand a chance against him anyway. I knew the time would come soon when he would punish me for everything. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

'It'll be over soon Bella. You understand it's for us right?'

I looked at him briefly before turning away to look out the window. Not that I could see much. It was pitch black. I wondered what was going through his mind. He had to be insane if he thought beating me benefited both of us. But then he would have to be insane if he thought that I still wanted to be with him. I left my home and moved to a different state so I didn't have to be near him. I avoided him at school as much as possible. Didn't he realise I actually didn't want to be with him?

He stopped the car. I looked at him questionably. He chuckled. 'We have to catch a plane. It leaves in 10 minutes.' He got out and grabbed a bag. He came around to my door and opened it. I considered briefly making a run for it but the thought went from my head when Jacob pulled me out keeping a firm arm around me. He led me through the airport, smiling at security guards who gave us weird looks. Once I saw my reflection I knew why.

'You alright miss?' A young security guard asked.

'She's fine,' Jacob responded in a cold voice. The security guard ignored him and looked at me.

'Yeah I'm fine,' I said weakly, Jacob had tightened his grip around my waist painfully. I was trying hard not to wince.

'Well alright. Maybe you should have that bruise checked out. It's mighty big,' he said before turning away. I heard him talking with another guard close by. 'You reckon he did that?' 'I dunno, she said she was fine and we can't do anything without having evidence,' the guy replied.

Jacob glowered at them. He pulled out two tickets and walked up to the boarding point. He handed the tickets over along with our passports. I wondered where he had gotten mine from.

We stepped onto the plane. Jacob had paid for us to go first class. 'It'll give us more privacy,' he stated. I didn't want privacy. I wanted to be around loads of people. I sat down in the window seat and Jacob sat next to me. He lent down towards me and I moved closer to the window. He grabbed my hand. I wanted to snatch it back but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He grabbed my other hand and used them to turn me towards him. He looked into my eyes and I had to stop myself from looking away. As long as I make him happy he won't hurt me more then he's going to, I thought. I watched his eyes flicker to my lips. I repressed a shudder. He started to lean in. I stopped breathing and held my lips tightly closed. He reached me. He hesitated for a second before pressing his lips against mine. I hated the feeling of his rough lips pressed against mine, I wanted Jasper's soft gentle lips. Something I may never get again. He pulled away and did it again. I kept my lips firmly shut. He was trying to get a reaction out of me and getting rougher when he didn't. He bit my lips causing me to gasp in pain and my lips to open. He took advantage of that and kissed me deeply. His hands squeezed mine painfully when I didn't respond so taking a deep breath and picturing the old Jacob, the one I had liked, I responded. He seemed satisfied after a few seconds and pulled away.

The pilot told us to put our seat belts on as the plane was about to go. Jacob decided to do mine for me. His hands lingered over my skin where the seat belt was placed. I looked out the window to avoid looking at him.

I waited until it was safe to take my seat belt of to speak.

'Erm I really need to go to the bathroom,' I said. He nodded and made to stand up. I gulped.

'Don't be silly,' I laughed, 'You stay here I'll be back in the minute.'

He didn't look happy. 'Seriously what's going to happen? The toilets are only over there,' I said.

He relaxed back in his seat and looked at me, 'Hurry,' he said. I bent down avoiding his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek, 'I'll be right back,' I whispered. I shuddered as I pulled away from him. I walked to the bathroom door and looked back. He wasn't looking. I turned to the man closet to me.

'Excuse me sir? Do you have a phone I could quickly use? Please it's important,' I asked politely. He looked at my bruised face before nodding and silently handing me his phone. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I dialed Emmett's number and groaned in frustration when it went straight to voice mail. I dialed Jasper's next but it did the same thing. Panicking I tried Kay's number but the same thing happened.

I closed the toilet seat and sat down on it, letting a few tears escape. I felt so alone. So...helpless. How would I get out of this? What if they couldn't find me? I pushed away those thoughts and dried my eyes. I unlocked the door and walked back out. I walked into Jacob who was standing there. He looked at the phone in my hands. I gulped. He glared down at me. I ignored him with difficulty and handed the phone back to the man.

'Thanks,' I whispered. He nodded and looked between Jacob and my bruised face. He was adding two and two together. Not that he would be able to do anything. Jacob seized my wrist tightly and dragged me up the aisle to our seats. He flung me down in mine before settling himself down. The rest of the journey was in silence. I didn't mind that as much but I knew that he was thinking of ways to punish me. It was going to hurt. A lot. I didn't think Emmett, Jasper or Kay would be able to rescue me from him before he seriously hurt me.

Jacob glared at me as we walked out of the airport. It was lighter now but still dark enough that people wouldn't be able to see anything clearly. With a tight grip on my arm he led me to the car. He opened my door and threw me in, my head made contact with the glove compartment. I flinched as my head throbbed in pain. I knew from experience not to make a sound whenever he hurt me. It just made him more angry. I sat up carefully as I heard Jacob's door open. Another thing I remembered. He hated it when you didn't recover quickly from a blow. He looked at him again before punching me in the face. His fist made contact with my already bruised skin and I couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping me. I clutched my face, so I missed the screwed up expression before he struck me in the ribs. I felt the car start. I looked down instead of out the window.

'Why?' He suddenly shouted, making me jump.

'Why do you make me do this?' He roared.

I moved away from him. He glared at me. I turned away back out the window. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. His fist came back towards me and connected with my face. I groaned. Stars were floating in front of my eyes. My vision was slowly blurring. I could hear Jacob shouting in the background but couldn't hear what he was saying. I blacked out.

(Jacob's POV)

She was waiting for something. She was becoming restless and it was starting to annoy me. She undid her seat belt. Where did she think she was going?

'Erm I really need to go to the bathroom,' She said. Of course she does. I should have asked her. I nodded and made to stand up.

'Don't be silly,' She laughed, 'You stay here I'll be back in the minute.'

I wasn't happy. Someone could hurt her. Someone could take her away from me.

'Seriously what's going to happen? The toilets are only over there,' She said.

I tried to relax. She was right. No-one would do anything on a plane- there was too many people.

'Hurry,' I said. She bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. It tingled from where her lips met my skin.

'I'll be right back,' She whispered. She pulled away just as I wanted to grab her and pull her closer to me. Something felt off. She kissed my cheek more then happily but when I tried to kiss her before I had to force her to react. I hated stooping so low. With Jasper she reacted straight away. My insides burned with anger. She'll have to forget about him. She won't ever see him again. I realised then that I was no better then Jasper or Mike Newton, who wanted to use her. Next time I would ask her for a kiss. I didn't want to make her feel worthless. She was everything. I wanted to love her like I was supposed to. I didn't want to treat her like some common whore. I didn't matter. I would have plenty of time to make it up to her.

I stood up and went after her. She was taking too long for my liking. I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear her sobbing quietly. I felt so guilty. How could I have made her cry? She was my everything. I was supposed to look after her. I heard the lock click so I stepped back, ready to hug her, to apologise for making her cry. I looked at her. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. It just added to her beauty. That's when I saw the phone in her hands. I glared hatefully at her. Why would she need to call anyone? She's got me. How dare she do that? I helped her escape. She wanted this just as much as I did. I could see it whenever I looked at her. Right now when I looked at her I could only see my hate for her. She ignored me and handed the phone back. She whispered something to him. How dare she talk to someone else? She was mine, surely she understood **that much? **I grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in my grip. I couldn't let her out of my sight. I dragged her up the aisle and flung her into her seat. I was too angry. She would have to be punished further until she learned. It was for the best. We sat in silence and I missed her voice. This time I didn't care. I hated her at the moment and couldn't wait to punish her. She had hurt me, betrayed me but sitting here now after everything I did, I was more hurt then I was before. She was ungrateful. Doubt flashed in my mind. Maybe Jasper did deserve her. I deserved someone better then her if she's not going to be thankful for everything I give her. It went. Bella was mine and no-one else's.

I dragged her from the airport. I wanted her to know that I was angry. I wanted her to know she was about to be punished. I glared at her the whole time. I opened her door and threw her in. I heard her hit the glove compartment and smiled in a sick pleasure. I hoped she had enough sense not to show how hurt she was. It just infuriated me. It made me want to hurt her more as it hurt me to see her like that, it was her fault. It needed to be done. I wished it didn't but until she learnt she needed to be punished. I opened my door and sat down. I was pleased to know she had made an attempt to look normal. It was a pity it didn't work. I puched her in the face before I even thought about it. She let out a cry of pain that echoed in my head. I reacted instantly, this time striking her in the ribs. I started the car to distract me. I didn't want to do this. I hated her for making me.

'Why?' I shouted, 'Why do you make me do this?' I roared.

She moved away from me causing me to glare. She turned away from me and looked out the window. HOW DARE SHE! It was her fault I was like this! I didn't want to be. I had to be for her own good. I felt blind-rage inside of me. Everything flashed in my head, her leaving, her talking to Mike Newton, her almost kissing Jasper. I hit her, harder then I had ever hit her before. I made contact with her face.

'It's your fault,' I shouted. 'This is your fault!'

I saw her collapse against the seat. I growled and let out a yell of a deranged man. I breathed heavily, focusing on the road. My eyes zoned in on my knuckles. Her blood was on them. I bought it up to my nose. I inhaled deeply. Even her blood smelt heavenly. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone.

'I have her Dad,' I cheered, joyfully.

'That's great Jacob,' he said. 'Listen, I don-'

I growled into the phone. 'We belong together,' I hissed.

'Jacob. Please be reasonable. She's happy with her mother and Phil. Just let her be. Please son,' he pleaded.

I laughed humorlessly, 'Dad we belong together. She wants to be with me. I can see it when I look in her eyes,' I breathed.

'Jacob. Please, think of Charlie how will feel? He's be so good to you in the past. It will devastate him when he finds his only daughter has been taken. Please just think about what your doing.'

I laughed. 'She'll never be taken from me again. Not by you. Not by Charlie.'

'Just-'

I cut him off. 'We'll be there shortly. I'll pack my stuff then we'll be gone. You won't hear from us again,' I said shortly. I hung up and glanced to Bella. I covered her in a blanket to keep her warm.

She came to shortly after we entered Forks. 'Not long now,' I whispered to her comfortingly.

She looked at me wearily. I smiled warmly at her. I couldn't believe she was mine. I had finally got her. Bella. Our new life together was in our reach. I drove faster to La Push. I wanted what was mine. I noticed Bella eye the speedometer. I almost forgot she was scared of fast driving. I slowed down and notice her relax slightly. 'I'll keep you safe Bella,' I mumbled while patting her hand. My heart beat faster at the contact. I pulled up to the garage. I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway. I cursed. He would not ruin this for me or for Bella. I pulled my phone back out and dialed a number.

'It's me. Get Quil and the others and get over here. Now.'

We sat in silence. She seemed nervous. 'I won't let him get you,' I promised her, 'He won't ruin our new life together.'

She nodded and fidgeted in her seat. A bang came from left of me. It made her jump in fright. I smiled at her. 'It's fine. It's just Quil and the others. They're here to help us.'

I opened my door and stepped out. Embry clapped me back as did Quil. Sam and Jared just grinned at me.

'You got her then?' Embry asked smiling.

'Yeah,' I grinned, 'Took a while but I did it. Now Chief's Swan's here to ruin it,' I said, nodding towards his car.

'We noticed,' Quil said, 'What's Billy playing at?'

I waved it off, 'Charlies been friends with him for ages. Loyalty to him is the only reason he's doing it.'

'Yeah but to go against your own son? That's not right,' Quil said while the others nodded in agreement.

'So what you want us to go in with you? Make sure they don't get the girl?' Embry asked.

I nodded. 'Bella's coming in with me. I wouldn't put it past the old man to have warned him days ago so the idiots, Emmett, Jasper and Kay could be coming here right this second. They didn't realise I took Bella but it wouldn't have taken them long to figure out who's taken her and where she's gone. They could have got on a plane just after us.'

They nodded. I walked around to Bella's door and unlocked it. I opened it and lifted her out.

'We'll get my stuff and then go,' I promised her. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the door. Quil and Embry followed us while Sam and Jared stayed outside guarding the house. I opened the door and looked around before stepping in. I pulled Bella with me. She seemed frightened. I felt Quil slip something hard and cold into my pocket. I nodded in gratification. We walked further out into the hallway. I looked into the closest doorway. It lead to the living room and sure enough there sat Billy in his wheelchair. Quil walked past me and Bella and into the living room. I heard Dad sigh.

'I would have been stupid to think you wouldn't bring other people Jacob,' I heard him mutter. I ignored him and led Bella to the stairs. Embry followed us. We knew Charlie was here somewhere. We walked up the stairs and into my room. Embry stood in the doorway while I packed my things. I darted around my room quickly, always making sure Bella was in my sight. I packed photos of us, a few of my clothes and anything else I thought we would need. I picked up my luggage and grabbed Bella's hand. I heard a big bang. Embry looked around in alarm. Bella looked beyond scared. I rubbed circles in her hand soothingly.

'BELLA! BELLA!' I heard a man's voice call out. I heard a shot and a scream. Bella looked panicked. Quil would only use it if nessesssary. Embry hurried downstairs and so did I, pulling Bella with me. I felt someone hit me and I fell to the floor, dragging Bella with me. I lost my contact with her and searched for her hand blindly as the person who had launched themselves at me was punching me as hard as they could. I growled before stopping their hand, which was about to make contact with my face again. I twisted it and they cried out in pain. I threw them off me. They landed on the floor and into the light. I could make out their face. It was Kay. I sneered at him before treading over him. I walked into the living room, looking for Bella. She couldn't have gotten away yet. She couldn't have left me. Dad was there in front of me. 'Jacob it's not to late, just let her go,' he pleaded.

'Go to hell old man,' I whispered before pushing his wheelchair away from me. I looked around for Bella. She wasn't anywhere to be found. She wasn't even in the crowd that was surrounding Rosalie. Emmett was though. So was Angela and Becky. I wondered what had happened to her. Then I looked at his face-Emmett's, it was covered in tears. Emmett looked tortured. My mind floated back to the gunshot and the scream. Rosalie had been shot. I briefly felt sorry for Emmett. If it had been Bella I knew I would have died. It faded though. I heard Dad catch up with me.

'Please son. Let her go. Don't let others get hurt. End it now.'

I glared at him. 'I don't think so. We're meant to be together,' I hissed.

'Jacob, listen to yourself please,' he said while gripping onto my wrist, 'Bella was happy with her mother before you came. She doesn't love you Jacob, she's scared of you. You're just blinded by your love for her.'

'SHUT UP!' I roared. He didn't even flinch.

'She doesn't want a life with you. She doesn't want to be with you Jacob. It's all in your head. She hates you. Look at her now, she wishes you were dead,' he said looking past me. I looked behind me. Bella was standing there staring at Rosalie, Jasper was standing in front of her, shielding her from me. He was staring at me hatefully. I barely looked at him. My eyes were for her only. Hate had filled her beautiful face. She looked at me. Tears were dripping down her face. She looked at me hatefully and I looked back at Dad. I hated him. He made her hate me. It was his fault and I would change that. If he wasn't here he couldn't make Bella hate me.

(Bella's POV)

I watched Jacob in disgust. Everything Billy had said was true and he knew it. I hated him. I wished he was dead. Thanks to him my friend was dying. I watched in horror as he reached into his pocket a drew out the gun. I saw him pull the trigger and before I could even scream in horror Billy was dead. I gasped in shock. He had killed his own father as if it was nothing. If he could do that what else could he do? Who else would he kill? I tried to stop myself from thinking 'me'. He turned to look at me. He took a step forward. Jasper pushed me back gently. I looked at Jacob, more frightened of him then I had ever been. I just couldn't believe that he had killed him. I could see blood leaking onto the floor. I heard another scream and turned around to find the source. It seemed that Embry was about to shoot Becky, who had come rushing towards me. I watched transfixed as Kay leapt at him and fell with him through the glass door that leads to the back garden. I briefly wondered where Becky and Angela had come from, before rushing forwards towards Kay. I pulled him off of Embry, who was now laying in a pool of his own blood. Kay was breathing heavily. Becky ran towards us looking over Kay for injuries. I felt someone pull me away. I tried to scream but their hand covered my mouth.

'I don't think so,' he whispered in my ear. 'I worked to hard to just let you go.'

I felt something cold and hard against my back and instantly let myself be led away. He pulled me into the kitchen and we hid behind the door.

'We're just waiting for Quil to kill your dad. Jasper's been dealt with. He put up quite a fight you know. Nearly had me but then I thought of you and I knew he had to go if we wanted to be together. Once Quil's dealt with your dad we can leave and they won't be able to stop us,' he whispered, caressing my cheek. I let out a gasp of horror. He had killed Jasper and they were about to kill charlie. Tears poured down my face. They had killed him. _Jasper. _And they were about to kill Charlie. I couldn't let that happen. I struggled against his arms. I didn't care what happened to me now. I didn't care if it ended in my death. I would welcome it.

He tightened his grip on me. 'You aren't going anywhere,' he told me. I ignored him and struggled harder. I started to kick his legs. Mustering all my energy I kicked him hard in the shin. He dropped me instantly, cursing me. I ran. I ran towards Charlie. I saw Quil point the gun towards him.

'No!' I screamed and launched myself at him. The bullet narrowly missed us. I heard Jacob scream in rage and before I knew what I was seeing, Quil collapsed on the floor. I looked at Jacob and saw him pointing the gun in Quil's direction. He had shot Quil as well. He was beyond sick. He was some sort of psychopath. I looked to my side to check if Charlie was ok. My eyes meet Jasper's. I gasped and sobbed. I grabbed his hand and in return he smiled weakly. I sobbed against him in relief but I was pulled up. I looked behind me and saw Charlie, shaken but completely unharmed. His eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned away and I eyed Jacob wearily. He looked deranged. Like a mad man who had just lost everything.

'If I can't have her no-one can,' I heard him whisper.

I heard the trigger before I saw the bullet come flying towards me.

**Hehe. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Jasper isn't dead guys so don't kill me k? I hope this chapter's ok. I'll update tomorrow. **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favs. **

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Previously:**

My eyes meet Jasper's. I gasped and sobbed. I grabbed his hand and in return he smiled weakly. I sobbed against him in relief but I was pulled up. I looked behind me and saw Charlie, shaken but completely unharmed. His eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned away and I eyed Jacob wearily. He looked deranged. Like a mad man who had just lost everything.

'If I can't have her no-one can,' I heard him whisper.

I heard the trigger before I saw the bullet come flying towards me.

(Bella POV)

I let out a grunt as I hit the floor hard. Someone had pushed me onto the floor. That someone was know standing in front of me. That someone had a bullet speeding towards them. That someone was Charlie. I screamed as I heard it make contact. He fell to the floor.

'No! NO!' I shouted. I rushed towards him. I refused to believe it. He couldn't have been hit. I crouched by his shoulders. I grabbed them and pulled him into a hug. 'You can't be dead,' I whispered. 'Please, you can't be dead.' I released him and looked at his cold, white face. His eyes were closed. My fingers shook as I ran them over his eyes and his cheeks. I sobbed. He died for me. For his only daughter. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me. I heard people running around. I heard people shouting. It didn't matter. Charlie was gone. He was dead. Never again would he be able to protect the people of Forks from the non-existent criminals. Never again would he able to tell Emmett off for doing something stupid, he wouldn't be able to attend one of Emmett's games and tell him how proud he was. He would never be able to protect his daughter from the boyfriends she bought home. He wouldn't be able to walk his only daughter up the aisle on her wedding day. He wouldn't be able to see his grandchildren, he wouldn't be able to spoil them like all grandparents should.

I barely noticed Emmett bend down opposite me, sobbing, 'Not you too,' over and over.

I felt someone try to pull me away. I shrieked and sobbed when they did. They let go and sat next to me instead. 'Bella we have to go to the hospital,' his voice filled my ears.

I ignored it and sobbed over Charlie's body as more things he would never be able to do filled my mind.

(Emmett's POV)

I was stroking her beautiful blonde hair softly. Tears were streaming down my face. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave me here without her. We were supposed to get married and havekids. That fucking arsehole had ruined everything. She coughed. I tried to sooth her. 'Em-Emmett,' she choked.

'Sshh,' I whispered,' I'm here.'

'Bella,' she said. Everything seemed to come flooding back. Bella. Jacob. I turned away from Rosalie quickly and searched the room for my sister. My eyes found her. She was crying over a body. My heart beat fast and I started to panic, whose body was she crying over? I watched as Charlie pulled Bella up to her feet and then stare at someone behind her. Laying Rosalie's head down on the ground carefully I stood up to see better. Jacob had his gun pointed at Bella. I paled. He couldn't kill her- no not my sister. It was like everything went in slow motion. I watched Jacob pulled the trigger. Charlie pushed Bella onto the floor and put himself in the line of the on coming bullet. I reached out as if to stop it as it made contact with Charlie's chest. He collapsedonto the floor. I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it. He was taking everyone I loved away from me. Rosalie. Charlie and now Bella. Jacob smiled nastily at Charlie and sneered as Bella flung herself at his body, hugging him to her. He pointed the gun at her once more. I ran forward and launched myself at him. He landed on the floor, laughing at me. That was all it took. With all the force I could manage I pulled my fist back and hit him in the face. Everything he had done to my family flashed through my mind. Bella crying as she was telling me what he had done. Rosalie being hit by the bullet his friend had fired. Charlie falling to the floor. Bella sobbing over his dead body. Each time a memory hit me I hit him. I was finally doing my job. I was protecting Bella. His face was covered in blood. I felt myself being pulled back. I tried to fight them. It was his time to suffer his time to bleed.

'Let us deal with him now son,' someone said in my ear. I ignored them, my eyes still focused on Jacob. I sneered at him. He deserved to die. He deserved to rot in hell.

'Bella needs you,' A female voice said in my other ear. Bella. She was still alive. I pulled my arms from the two guys holding me back and ran to her. I collapsedat Charlie's feet. Any hope I had of him still being alivedrained away. 'Not you too,' I whispered, staring at his cold dead body. I couldn't fit my head around it. Charlie couldn't- he couldn't be gone. He was strong. He didn't deserveto die.

I looked away. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. I tried to lift Bella. I had to take care of her now. She shrieked, causing me to let go of her. I couldn't stand the pain she was in. I knew that if I had looked after her properly we wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't told Jasper to leave her alone for an hour or two she would be sleeping peacefully and Rosalie would be with me in my arms.

'Bella we have to got to the hospital,' I told her. She ignored me so I lifted her up, ignoring her protests.

I carried her out into the hallway, trying hard not to look at the bodies that littered the floor. I stepped outside. There were police cars and ambulances parked in the road. I walked towards them feeling numb. Seeing the ambulances just made it even more real that people were in their dying. Rosalie was one of them. I saw two paramedics walk past me, carrying her on a stretcher. I rushed forward to catch up with them. I desperately called out her name. One of the paramedics looked at me.

'You want to ride with her?' He asked.

I nodded and then shook my head. Rosalie. Or Bella. I looked between them, torn.

'Emmett go with Rosalie, we'll go with Bella,' Kay told me. I looked a him grateful and handed Bella over to him. I jumped into the back of the ambulance and grabbed Rose's hand. Guilt flooded through me as I took in the wires and tubes that were connected to her. I glanced back at Bella in Kay's arms before the doors were shut. I'd never seen her look so dead.

(Kay's POV)

Bella leaned her head into my chest.

'Jasper,' she moaned. I looked at Becky and Angela who were standing next to me.

'He's already on his way to the hospital,' Angela whispered to her.

'Jasper, Charlie, Rosalie. My fault,' she mumbled.

'Bella none of this is your fault,' I told her sternly. She nodded but I knew she still blamed herself. If anything it was our fault. We had left her alone and I knew what he was capable of.

I started walking to the car. I went to put Bella into the back but she clung to me.

'Don't leave me,' she whispered brokenly.

'Bella I'm not going anywhere,' I told her in a soothing voice. I tried to place her down again but she clung tighter. I sighed and looked at Angela.

'I'll drive,' she said, walking around to the drivers side. I got in the back with Bella still in my arms. I watched her as she stared ahead numbly.

We seemed to get into the hospital in no time at all. I got out and carried her into there. 'Ah, Bella Swan?' A doctor asked. I nodded. 'Follow me,' He said. I followed him down the corridor and into a small room. I tried to set Bella down on the bed but she still clung to me.

'Bella I'm not going anywhere I promise,' I told her. She relaxed a tiny amount and allowed me to place her onto the bed. I grabbed her hand and she held on to it tightly.

The doctor checked her over for injuries. He cleaned her wounds and gave her 2-3 stitches in a particular deep cut on her face. He bandaged up her wrist, which was sprained, probably from the fall when I had launched myself at Jacob. I felt a pang of guilt. As if Jacob hurting her wasn't enough I had to go and add to that.

The doctor gave her some pain killers and lead us to the waiting room, where Emmett was.

Bella rushed up to him and gave him a hug. He returned it. When she pulled away I saw tears falling down both of their faces. I felt sympathy for both of them. They had just lost their father and both of their other halves were almost in the same position.

(Bella POV)

We were sitting in silence waiting for news from one of the doctors. Jasper and Rosalie had both been rushed into surgery 12 hours ago. It was now 12 hours later and we were desperate for news. I wouldn't be able to bare it if Jasper died. How would I cope? I've lost one of my parents and maybe one of my best friends. If I lost Jasper, it would be the end. I don't want to be in a world he isn't in. Emmett grabbed my hand, as if he knew what I was thinking. I knew he felt the same about Rosalie. I sucked in a deep breath just as a doctor came into the waiting room.

He stood in front of us. This was it. If Jasper hadn't made it then I would-

'They're both in recovery. We were lucky that in both cases the bullet wasn't too far in so there wasn't too much damage. We've managed to stabilize them and I'm pretty sure they're recover relatively quickly,' he explained.

I let out a sigh of relief.

'Can we see them?' Emmett demanded.

The doctor hesitated. 'I guess. They're resting right now so try not to disturb them.'

We both followed him down the corridor. He stopped in front of two doors.

'Mr Whitlock-Hale is in this room,' he indicated the door to his left, 'and Miss Hale is in that room,' he said indicating the room to his right.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared me for it. He was hooked up to several machines. There were lots of tubes and wires connected to him. He looked so delicate and broken. I let out a sob and walked up to his side. I took his hand in mine. 'I'm sorry Jasper,' I sobbed, 'It's all my fault.'

I gasped as his hand squeezed mine. 'Hey. None of this is your fault,' he whispered. I let out a choked sob. I didn't want to look into his eyes and see the pain that I had caused in them. I lost the fight and stared into his eyes. 'He's dead,' I found myself saying.

'Who? Jacob?'

I shook my head. 'Charlie,' I whispered. He pulled me to him with more strength then I thought he would have. I hugged his chest and sobbed into it. He held me and stroked my hair. I let everything out. All the guilt I felt for his and Rosalie's injuries. For Charlie's death. The pain I felt over everything. The helplessness. He never once stopped me and if I was causing him any pain he never told me.

I lifted up my head and looked into his eyes.

'I love you,' I whispered to him. He looked shocked for a moment.

'I love you too,' he replied. I didn't smile as I reached up to kiss him.

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I don't that much. I just couldn't seem to write it. If you hate it that much I might have another go at rewriting it. Any questions about Jacob should be answered in the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow! If you have any other questions just ask in a review and I'll either reply to them using the URL link thingy or I'll reply in a A/N. **

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. I'm going to apologise in advanced as this chapter doesn't really talk about anything to do with Jacob. You'll find out what happens in the final chapter which will be posted tomorrow. Sorry. Also Edward and Alice make a small appearance in this chapter you should know that they came back from their holiday with Carlisle and Esme a few days after Jacob killed Charlie. Also you should probably know that a week has past since then and Jasper has just been released from hospital as he was making a fast recovery. Unfortunately Rosalie is still in hospital. **

**Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

Today was the day. Charlie's funeral. He was going to be buried in Forks. For some strange reason he loved Forks.

I had stayed in Forks for the week, after making arrangements with Renee and Mr and Mrs Hale. They were kind enough to let both me and Emmett stay with them. Esme and Carlisle offered but I needed to be with Jasper. He was my everything. I knew Emmett felt the same about Rosalie but he wanted to stay with me. Renee had arrived yesterday. She wanted to say goodbye to him. Only close friends and family were going. He wouldn't have wanted a big fuss. He was like me- he hated being the centre of attention.

I got out of Jasper's bed and walked into the shower, but not before glancing back at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like he hadn't been shot by Jacob. I still felt guilty whenever I looked at his stitches, it just reminded me of everything I had lost. Luckily I hadn't lost Jasper. I think I would die from the pain if it was his funeral I was going to today.

I turned away, stepped into the shower and let the water rush over me. Today was going to be hard. The past week just hadn't felt real. I felt like I was going to wake and find myself back home with Renee, where Angela, Becky and Leanne were waiting for me to get ready so we could go hang out at the mall with Ben and Connor. But it was real. Charlie was gone.

I washed my hair slowly. One thing I promised myself was that I would deal with this and move on with my life. I wouldn't let myself become a mindless zombie**.** That was easier said then done. Knowing it was my fault. If I hadn't gone out with Jacob in the first place then he would still be alive.

Charlie wouldn't have wanted to blame myself I was sure of that. Jasper helps me. He keeps me together whenever I think I will break down. He reminds me that it was Charlie's choice to throw himself in front of me and that it was Jacob who pulled the trigger.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I stood in front of the mirror and wiped the condensation from it so I could see my reflection.

My hair seemed to hang lifeless. My skin was a deathly white. My face had a thinning look about it, almost as if I had lost weight in a rather small amount of time. I looked at my eyes. I had expected them to be just as dead, just as lifeless as they had been in my nightmare that seemed so long ago. So I was surprised when I saw them flooded with emotion. Pain. Grief. Guilt.

The incredible smell of Jasper surrounded me. I didn't take my eyes of the mirror as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I lent back into him as he kissed my cheek. I saw another emotion stir in my eyes. Love.

It was as if our reflections had come alive. I saw Jasper grinning broadly at me while he kissed my cheek. I watched as I smiled happily into the mirror. My hair was hanging in curls around my face and down my back. My skin had a healthy glow to it. He moved his arms down to my swollen stomach.

Jasper grinned down at me as I looked up at him. Our lips met.

I blinked. I was looking at the same reflection as before. The one where I looked the picture of misery.

I turned my back on it. Still in Jasper's arms I reached up and kissed him. He pulled me tighter against him, deepening the kiss. I felt every part of him pressed up against me and it still wasn't enough. My hands reached to his hair. I ran my fingers through it repeatedly earning a groan from him.

I pulled away. We stood there breathing heavily, still pressed up against each other, looking into each others eyes.

'We shouldn't be doing this,' I muttered, 'If Emmett caught us,' I trailed off and Jasper let me go with a sigh.

We hadn't actually done anything beyond kissing but if Emmett saw me and Jasper kissing, while I was in a towel and Jasper in his pajama pants, he's bound to make assumptions.

I walked back into his bedroom. I heard the shower running as I got dressed. I wore a simple black dress with small black heels. I didn't bother putting on make-up or doing my hair- I just let it dry naturally. I went downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the table. I sat in silence until Jasper joined me. He made us some hot chocolate and set it down in front of me. I grabbed it and slowly sipped, not really noticing what I was doing. It was odd, almost as if I was separated from everyone else in the world. Emmett joined us minutes later. He sat opposite me and Jasper. He studied me for a few minutes.

'You look like crap Bella,' he said. I looked at him. He looked just as bad as I did.

'Gee thanks Emmett,' I said sarcastically, 'Well you look just as bad.'

I heard him mumble something about sleep. I ignored him and drank some more.

'Bella I know what your doing,' he said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Your blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Dad's choice.' I looked at him and felt Jasper squeeze my hand.

'I know it was,' I muttered. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Renee's arrival. She was dressed in a white top, black trousers with a smart black jacket. She smiled sadly at me and Emmett. Emmett stood up and hugged her tightly, letting a few tears escape. I looked down at my half empty cup. After a few minutes Jasper cleared his throat. 'We should probably get going. We need to be there before everyone else arrives.'

I stood up quickly dragging Jasper with me. We slowly walked to the car with Emmett and Renee following, although Jasper was making a quick recovery which enabled him to be released from the hospital, he still had trouble walking at a normal pace. We turned around and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Hale. They were going to come later on with everyone else.

I sat down in the back of the car with Jasper while Emmett drove and Renee was in the passenger seat.

We arrived at the church in what felt like seconds. Renee and Emmett got out first and we watched as they walked into the church. I looked at Jasper, who gave me a small smile. 'I'll be here for you,' he said. I nodded at took a deep breath. I can do this, I thought to myself. I opened the door and walked around to Jasper. He took my hand as we walked into the church. There were flowers all over, up the poles, in front of the seats and up the front. We walked up the aisle, towards Emmett and Renee who were talking to the priest. I let out a sob as I saw the stands on which his coffin would be placed upon. Jasper dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I placed a hand on his chest and one around his waist. I buried my head into his side, closing my eyes tightly. We stopped walking so I opened them again.

'Miss Swan. I'm sorry for your loss,' the priest said. I just looked at him, making no sign that I had heard him. He turned back to Renee and Emmett.

'You should probably get ready to greet the people. They'll be here soon,' he said. Emmett nodded and walked back down the aisle, me and Jasper following. We stood at opposites sides of the door. Jasper still had his arm around me. Emmett was standing on his own. The doctor had said that Rosalie could come to the funeral but he didn't want her to leave the hospital until it was necessary so she was going to meet him here instead of at home. I heard car doors slam. The first arrivals. We listened as the walked up the gravel path towards the entrance. I heard Emmett mutter 'Rosie' before he ran to her and hugged her gently. Esme and Carlisle were smiling gently at me. They both pulled me into a hug. 'We're sorry Bella,' Esme whispered. I tried to respond but all I could do was give her a small smile which might have looked like a grimace instead. Alice and Edward came up to us. They both hugged me again and told me how sorry they were. Carlisle led them way as more people were approaching. It carried on like that. Charlie's friends and colleagues each greeted me and Emmett with their condolences.

I saw the car carrying the coffin pull up into the carpark. I gulped this was it. Someone came out from it and walked past us into the church. They back out minutes later. I kissed Jasper on the cheek and he squeezed my hand and left to go and sit in the church. I saw Emmett do the same to Rosalie as she left. I turned to look at him and he grabbed my hand. We walked out to where the car was. We watched as they unloaded the coffin from the car.

'Are you ready?' One man asked us. We both nodded and he nodded to the other 6 men who lifted his coffin up onto their shoulders. Me and Emmett stood behind the coffin and waited for them to start walking. I couldn't stand to look at the coffin so instead I looked towards the gravestones, which wasn't that much better. Charlie would soon be one of those people that are 6 feet under I thought to myself and I suddenly spotted the hole in the ground that he would soon be in. I gasped and tears flowed down my cheeks. Emmett squeezed my hand and lead me forward when they had started to move.

We followed the coffin up the aisle. Everyone seemed to look at us in sympathy. I hated it. I didn't want their sympathy. We reached the front and we walked to the spare seats while the men set his coffin down on the stands. I stood next to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett now had tears pouring down his face. I wanted to comfort him but didn't know how so I let Rosalie do it instead. Jasper took my hand. I lent into his side, trying not to hurt him. He wrapped his arm around me, while people started to sit back down. We joined them. By this time tears were pouring down my cheeks. Jasper rubbed circles into my hand soothingly but I just couldn't take my eyes of the coffin. To know that his body was so close but he was so far away. I barely heard what the priest was saying about Jesus and love and the afterlife with God. Somehow it didn't matter what the priest said. We would never see Charlie again. He would never be able to watch me and Emmett become adults, get married, start our own families. There was so much I hadn't said to him and when was the last time I told him I loved him? That I appreciated everything he's ever done for me throughout my life.

I didn't remember much of the church service. I didn't listen to a word the priest said or what anyone else said. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Charlie hadn't taken the bullet for me. Would I have died? Would this have been my funeral Jasper, Emmett and everyone else was attending?

The men lifted the coffin back up. Emmett stood up and helped me up to. It was our cue to leave. Jasper stood up and walked behind the coffin with me. Emmett and Rosalie were next to us. Everyone else followed out behind us, into the graveyard. We stopped at the freshly dug hole. We all watched as the coffin was lowered into it. The priest was saying words that I never heard. I sobbed as they scattered mud onto his coffin. With fumbling fingers me and Emmett repeated the gesture. The service was over. Everyone left me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie around his coffin. Emmett sniffed.

'Come on, lets go back home,' he said, through tears. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave Charlie.

Jasper seemed to have read my thoughts.

'You can't stay here forever,' he said gently.

'I know,' I responded, 'I just want a minute alone with him if you guys don't mind,' I said.

Emmett nodded and walked with Rosalie back to the car. Jasper followed after giving me a glance. I waited until they were out of sight before sighing and sitting down on the ground beside him.

'I'm sorry Dad,' I whispered through tears, 'I never meant for you to die for me. I never wanted you to.'

'It's all my fault your dead. If I hadn't have gone out with Jacob. If I hadn't have run off to Jacksonville, you would still be here. Because of me you lost your life, Emmett lost his Dad. Sorry. I'm so sorry,' I whispered.

I sniffed. I let out all my pain, all my grief for Charlie. I felt like he was with me, telling me it wasn't my fault that he had wanted to protect me from Jacob. Somewhere I knew that he was watching over me and Emmett and he would until we joined him.

I walked back to the car feeling strangely free. I smiled as I got into the car. Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head. He would think I was even crazier if I told him. We made it home quickly and I went straight up to Jasper's room to get changed. After I had changed into a tank top and trackies I heard a knock at the door, 'Come in!' I shouted.

Jasper walked in, while I raised my eyebrow.

'You knocked before going into your own bedroom?'

He nodded, 'So what's up with you?'

I looked at him confused.

'You just buried your father and now you're all well happy.'

I didn't speak for a few minutes.

'It's hard to explain but while I was saying goodbye to Charlie I felt free. It was like all my guilt had been lifted. It was like he was there right beside me telling me to be happy and to make the most of my life,' I explained trying hard not to sound completely crazy.

He stared into my eyes before leaning down and kissing me briefly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes again.

'Go on a date with me?' He said.

I nodded and threw myself on him. He chuckled after re balancing and wrapped his arms around me. I knew this is were I wanted to be forever.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I should dictate a chapter to him. The next chapter will be the final one to this story. **

**If you have any questions please ask. **

**Review-Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update before. Isn't just typical the day I was going to post the final chapter I couldn't access the internet? Oh well the problems sorted now so here's the final chapter. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted or expected. I did try my best. This was my fifth attempt at this chapter.**

**This chapter is set in different time periods. The first part is when Bella and Jasper are 25. The second part is when they are 29. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

(Jasper's POV)

I looked at her sweaty face. Somehow she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She gripped my hand tightly. I winced. She breathed deeply and let go. I studied my now painful red hand.

'I'm sorry Jasper,' she whispered while smiling apologetically. I returned the smile, 'It's ok. It's not like it really hurt anyway,' I lied. She raised her eyebrows at me. 'Well it did but I don't mind.'

She snorted. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. She pulled on my arm causing me to lean down towards her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, making me bend down further. I wrapped one of my arms around her and tenderly placed the other one on her overly pregnant stomach. I smiled to myself as I smelt the familiar smell of strawberries. How did I deserve someone as caring and beautiful as Bella?

'What did I do to deserve someone like you?' she whispered.

'I was thinking the same thing,' I whispered back. I heard her sniff and I pulled back to see her crying. I looked at her, disbelievingly before wipping the tears gently from her perfect face. She laughed lightly before her face contorted in pain. She grabbed her stomach and moaned. 'Why won't they just come out?'

I laughed gently at her before stroking her hair. She relaxed back against the pillows. I kissed her cheek. She pouted as I pulled back. I chuckled before reaching down to kiss her on the lips. A bang made me jump back. Emmett had arrived.

'Bella, still pregnant I see,' he laughed. She glared at him before crossing her arms. Rosalie smacked him with her available arm. He pouted at her and nudged the two small girls that were holding his hand. They all pouted at her and she groaned.

'Emmett I hate it when you use Bethany and Jade against me.'

He grinned and muttered 'good work' to their two daughters. They smiled up innocently at Emmett and Rosalie, even though both of them were the opposite of innocent. It was weird Bethany took after Emmett, she had his brown hair, his brown eyes and his wide smile and Jade had Rosalie's blonde hair, her blue eyes and her kind caring smile. Their personalities were completely different from the parent they took after. Jade was the mischievous, laid back one whereas Bethany was more serious and hardworking.

'Daddy!' I looked down at the boy that was holding Rosalie's hand. He let go of her hand and ran towards me. I caught him just as he jumped. 'Charlie!' I laughed, as I hugged my son. He pulled away from me and reached towards Bella. She smiled lovingly at him before reaching for him. I bent down towards her so she could hug him. The nurse came back in and smiled at the scene before her. Bella let go of Charlie and turned towards her. 'I just came to see how you were doing,' she explained. Rosalie sent Emmett a look before turning to Charlie, 'Come on honey, we'll see mummy and daddy again soon,' she said sweetly. He took Rosalie's outstretched hand and waved goodbye to us. 'Bye mummy. Bye daddy. Uncle Emmy is teaching me new words,' he giggled. Me and Bella both groaned.

'Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him,' Rosalie said, while walking out the door. I knew by him she meant Emmett. I swear that guy was nothing but trouble. I looked at Bella, who now had tears in her eyes.

'Honey, he'll be fine. Rosalie will make sure Emmett doesn't do anything to bad.'

She sniffed before looking at me. 'I know,' she cried. I shook my head at her. Sometimes she was just a mystery.

'Let's see how you're doing then shall we,' the nurse asked. I held Bella's hand as the nurse checked her out.

'I think it's almost time,' the nurse said. I heard Bella sigh happily and couldn't help but laugh at her. I immediately stopped when I caught her glare. I let out a cough as the nurse walked out, and looked around the room. My attention was bought back to her when she let out a moan. 'Stupid contractions,' she muttered. I turned my head away to stop myself from smiling.

'I wonder who they'll look like,' she said. I looked at her, dumbfounded, which made her giggle. 'The twins Jasper.'

I smiled at her lovingly while stroking her hair.

'I hope they look like their mum,' I whispered. She looked at me disbelievingly. I tapped her nose which made her smile. She grabbed my hand and held it to her stomach.

'Well I hope they look like you,' she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. she looked at me defensively.

'Well Charlie looks a bit like me.'

Understatement. He's like a male version of her. He has her warm chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair, her facial features. The only thing he has from me is my easy-going personality. That and the ability to calm people. 'So it'll be nice for them to look like you,' she said, 'besides Mr Hale you very handsome.' I smiled at her and her hand tightened on mine. I winced as her face screwed up in pain. A doctor came in and smiled sympathetically at Bella, and when he saw me wincing, me.

He checked her over, 'Well Miss Swan,' I frowned at her name, 'I think your ready now,' he said. She smiled in relief but it was replaced by a grimace. 'Can we just get this over with?' She panted. He chuckled. 'Ok, you're going to need to start pushing ow,' he ordered. I braced myself. Bella squeezed my hand as she started to push. My eyes started to water from the grip Bella had on my hand. I stopped myself from screaming in pain like she was.

'Okay, one more big push,' the doctor said. She screamed and groaned as I stroked her wet hair back from her sweaty face. She relaxed back against the pillows as a small cry filled the room. The doctor handed our baby over to the nurse. She turned away. 'I'm going to need you to start pushing again Miss Swan.'

Bella put her face against my arm, 'I can't,' she moaned. I kissed her hair. 'Bella you can. It's just one more time,' I said softly.

'If it's only one more time you can do it,' she groaned against my arm.

I heard the doctor laugh. 'Bella if I could, I would I promise you. But I can't so you need to,' I said, stroking her hair. She nodded.

'Are you ready?' The doctor said.

'No,' she replied. I choked back a grin and held my already red hand to her. She griped it tightly and took a deep breath before pushing again. I flinched as I heard her shout, 'Jasper! We're never having sex again!'

She was joking right? Wrong. She glared at me before pushing harder.

'One more push,' the doctor said. She moaned, 'I can't do it.'

I kissed her cheek, 'Yes you can.'

She let out a loud groan which was followed by a second cry. Once again she relaxed back into the pillows and I snatched my hand away from her and cradled it against my chest. She smiled sheepishly up at me. I smiled at her and kissed her sweaty forehead. The nurse cleared her throat and handed me our first daughter. I looked down into her surprised sparkling blue eyes. She stared back up at me, blinking. I kissed her blonde hair before handing her over to Bella who was silently crying. I turned back to the nurse who handed me our second daughter. I smiled as I saw her brown hair and was surprised as I looked into her sparkling blue eyes. I glanced at Bella, who was staring at our daughters crying. I sat next to her on her bed. She looked at me and studied our other daughter before smiling to herself. I kissed her on her perfect full lips.

'Names?' I asked. She bit her lip. 'I've thought of a few,' she admitted.

'And they are?'

She sighed before looking at me, 'Well I thought maybe Hayley for this one,' she indicated the baby she was holding, 'and Gabriella for her,.'she said, nodding towards the daughter I was holding. I thought for a few moments. Hayley and Gabriella. 'Perfect,' I whispered.

'What about middle names?' She asked.

'What about Michelle for Hayley? And Katie for Gabriella?' I asked.

'Perfect,' she whispered. I heard the door squeak open and looked up to find Charlie closing it. He walked around and climbed up onto the bed in front of us.

'Charlie, honey, say hello to Hayley and Gabriella,' Bella said. I smiled as he reached out and stroked both of their cheeks. I looked at my family.

I knew what I wanted to ask her. 'Marry me?' I blurted out. She looked at me for a few seconds. 'Yes,' she whispered. Yes! Yes! Yes! She actually said Yes! I looked at her disbelievingly before kissing her passionately. She pulled away breathlessly. Being careful of Charlie and the twins I pulled the ring out of my pocket. She gasped, 'It's beautiful!' I smiled broadly as I placed it on her finger where it would sit forever.

* * *

**(Four years later)**

I stood in front of the mirror. I looked at my perfect white dress. It was strapless with a crystal beaded trim along the neckline. It had a flower at the hip. I looked at my hair. It was curly with bits pinned back with a tiara. I smiled at myself. Today was the day I was going to become Mrs Isabella Hale.

'Mummy!'

I turned as my beautiful twin daughters entered in their bridesmaid dresses. They were white, with a rose sash around the middle that ended in a bow at the back. Hayleigh's honey blonde hair was curly and was pushed back slightly with a silver gem hairband, Gabby's chocolate brown hair was done the same. They smiled at me. Rosalie was just behind them. She was wearing similar dresses to them, being the older bridesmaid but her dress had a lower neckline and was missing the bow at the back. She smiled at me as I bent down carefully to hug the twins. She hugged me as soon as I let go of them, 'You look amazing Bella,' she whispered.

'Thanks,' I mumbled. I couldn't believe I was finally going to marry him. I was the luckiest person ever. I had the perfect soon-to-be husband, three perfect kids, the perfect life. I felt like he was somehow going to ruin it for me. 'Bella, I know what your thinking. Jacob's gone now. He's dead, he can't ruin your life anymore,' she whispered. 'I know,' I said, wiping the tears carefully from my eyes.

I wasn't surprised when Jacob pleaded insanity. He was taken to a mental institution in a different country. I was surprised when I found out he had escaped but was killed in a car crash an hour away from where we lived.

'Bella!' Emmett boomed, walking into the room. I turned away from him quickly to wipe more tears from my eyes.

He hugged me tightly, 'You look beautiful Bella,' he said. 'Uncle Emmy!' The twins shouted. He chuckled and turned to them scooping them both up into a hug. They giggled at him.

'So are you ready to become Mrs Isabella Hale?' He asked. I laughed, 'Sure am.' He let them both down and glanced at his watch, 'We should be leaving now.'

I nodded, suddenly nervous. Emmett and Rosalie walked out hand in hand. Hayley and Gabby both held one of my hands as we walked outside towards the car. I decided and Rosalie agreed to have a vintage car so we choose the Brenchely Landaulette. Rosalie handed us our flowers for the photos. In what seemed like no time we were on our way to the church, where I would soon become Mrs Hale. I swallowed. I was excited but nervous.

I groaned as a thought struck me. Everyone would be watching me walk up the aisle- what if I tripped? Emmett reached back and patted my hand, 'It'll be fine Bella,' he said. I just nodded and watched as Hayley and Gabby argued over who's white roses were prettier. I rolled my eyes at them.

'When will we see Daddy?' Gabby whined.

I smiled at her, 'Soon,' I replied. She pouted which made me smile more. She was adorable. She was the only child who looked a mixture of both me and Jasper. Charlie looked like me and Hayley looked more like Jasper.

We pulled up at the church. I stepped out, after Rosalie, being especially careful. Wouldn't it just be typical of me to somehow ruin my dress just before I got married?

I heard Renee squeal and turned around in time to be engulfed in a hug, 'You look georgous Bella!' she shouted. Phil grinned at me. 'You look beautiful,' he said. I surprised him by giving him a small hug.

'We'll go and tell them that you've arrived,' she said, 'We'll see you in there.' I smiled at her, while in my mind I was badly panicking. We all walked forward, near the front, where we would walk in. The music changed. Rosalie took Hayleigh's and Gabby's hands, after they kissed my cheek, and walked forwards, in time to the music. I swallowed loudly. 'Bella, stop panicking you'll be fine,' Emmett told me, grinning. I smiled back at him- it was hard not to.

The music changed again. 'This is it Bella. This is the last chance to run away. So if you want to do it now. I'll be able to keep him back for a few minutes, that'll be enough time to get a decent head start.'

I glared at him and smacked his arm.

'Sorry Bella. It was a joke.'

He took my arm and walked with me. We got to the entrance and I saw everyone turn to look at me. I blushed and heard Emmett chuckle. He patted my hand reassuringly and lead me forwards. I looked around the room, trying to look anywhere other then the guests who were shamelessly staring at me. I saw Charlie standing near Jasper who had decided not to have a best man, instead Emmett was looking after the rings until it was time and then he would had them to Charlie who would then give them to both Jasper and me. We decided it was the best way to get Charlie just as involved as the twins were.

My eyes met Jasper's, sparkling blue ones. His smile radiated happiness. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I walked. Emmett had to guide me, which I'm sure he'll complain about later, as if it mattered.

I finally reached the front and Emmett placed my hand into Jasper's.

He grinned at me as I stepped up. My gaze hardly left Jasper's through the ceremony. Finally it was time to say our vows.

'**Isabella if you would repeat after me,' the vicar said, 'I, Isabella Swan.'**

'I, Isabella Swan.'

'**Take you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale.'**

'Take you Jasper-Whitlock-Hale.'

' **To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward.'**

'To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward.'

**'For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'**

'For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickeness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'

'Now Jasper if you would repeat after me,' the priest said turning to him.

My eyes never left his as he repeated his vows.

I had tears in my eyes by the time he finished.

'Are their any objections for why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony. Speak now or forever hold your piece.'

Everyone was silent. I sighed in relief when the vicar continued.

He turned to Jasper, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Jasper grinned before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I heard a wolf whistle and when we didn't pull apart and I heard someone, probably Emmett, shout, 'Get a room!' Everyone in the room laughed which made me and Jasper pull apart. We both turned to glare at him. He just laughed at us. Jasper lead me forward and back down the aisle while people clapped and cheered.

We got into the car with Charlie, Hayley and Gabby, who was sitting on Jasper's lap. Hayley was hugging me and Charlie was sitting between me and Jasper. Gabby was whispering to Jasper who was laughing. I looked at him questionably. 'Emmett' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Hayley who was gently playing with my hair.

I looked at my family while we were going to the hotel for the reception. I felt like I didn't deserve any of them. I stared at Jasper. My husband. Just thinking it made me feel all tingly and happy. I smiled as I watched him. I loved him with all my heart and I felt happy knowing he was mine. He noticed me staring and smiled at me lovingly.

We pulled up at the hotel, everyone was gathered outside waiting for me and Jasper to arrive. As soon as the engine cut out Emmett had the door open and was lifting Hayley, Charlie and Gabby out of the car. I heard him whisper something to them and then they smiled and nodded. Oh god. What was he telling them to do? Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing. He took my hand as if we were in danger and helped me get out of the car. He put his arm around my waist as we walked towards the crowd. They parted and cheered as we walked past them and they started throwing confetti at us. I saw Jasper grin at the cheering crowd. We walked into the hotel and everyone followed. We lead them into a dining hall and sat down at the head table. Rosalie, Emmett, Renee and Phil joined us there as did Mr and Mrs Hale (Jasper's parents). Everyone else settled at the other tables in the room. I saw Becky, Kay, Leanne, Connor and Angela and Ben sit at one. I desperately wanted to go over and say hi. I hadn's seen them in a while since they all lived in Jacksonville. Kay had moved there after he and Becky got even more serious. I missed him loads but I still called him occasionally. He looked up at me and grinned. I smiled back. I also spotted Alice and Edward sitting at another table with Esme and Carlisle. I smiled at them all.

We soon got through 2 courses. It was then that Emmett decided to make his speech.

He stood up and everyone stopped talking at once. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. He frowned after a few seconds and tried his other pockets. I saw Gabby, who had just gone up to Jasper, hand him a piece of paper underneath the table and understood completely. Emmett looked devastated when he couldn't find his speech. He coughed, ' Congratulations to the bride and groom,' he said, toasting to us, before hastily sitting down, pouting. I struggled to stop myself from laughing. Phil then stood up.

'I've known Bella since she was 17. She moved to Jacksonville to live with me and Renee. It was a joy to have her live there. It was sad for us when she moved back to Forks, but when we see her with Jasper we understand why she moved back. Anyone who looks at them can tell they were made for each other. Bella and Jasper I hope you get every happiness you deserve. To Bella and Jasper everyone,' he said raising his glass. Everyone repeated his gesture and took a drink. I smiled in thanks at Phil. I had asked him to make the speech since Charlie wasn't here to. I think he was shocked when I asked him.

People started to talk again and Jasper kissed me on the cheek. I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away when desert was set down on the table. I sighed before turning to my own desert. I just wished me and Jasper could be by ourselves. I felt guilty for wishing that but it didn't make me want it any less. Jasper looked at me like he was wishing the same thing. He squeezed my hand and I returned the gesture.

An hour later I found myself in his arms. We were spinning around on the dance floor. For once I didn't care about tripping as he would be there to catch me. Emmett interrupted us, 'Hey, let me have a dance with my sister,' he said to Jasper. I wanted Jasper to say no and felt bad for that. He kissed me before walking off to Rosalie. Me and Emmett started to dance. I glared at him, 'Get a room?'

He looked at me sheepishly, but changed the subject.

'So how're you liking being married to Jasper? I did give you the opportunity to run away.'

I laughed at him. You couldn't stay mad at him, 'It's great I just can't wait for all the-

He broke away from me and covered his ears. 'Bella! You cannot say stuff like that to your brother!'

I laughed at him. Payback. He walked away from me fast, but before I could find someone else Kay stepped in.

I smiled at him, 'I missed you,' I said. He smiled at me, 'I missed you to. It's weird that we hardly see each other anymore. We used to be inseparable when we were kids,' he said. I smiled sadly at him.

'I always knew that you would end up with Jasper,' he said changing the subject. I looked at him shocked.

'Don't tell me you haven't always liked him,' he said.

'Well yeah he's Jasper, Emmett's best friend.'

'He's never been just that to you,' he said, 'He's one of the people you went to when you were upset or angry.'

'I never really thought about it,' I said honestly.

He smiled at me but didn't say anything more. He hugged me when the song finished and lead me over to the group. 'Congratulations!' Leanne, Becky and Angela squealed. I laughed at them and pulled them into a group hug.

'I can't believe you and Jasper were the last ones to get married,' Becky said while I hugged Connor and Ben.

I didn't respond. I didn't want them to know that Jasper had proposed to me before. He had proposed just before Charlie was born but because we found out that Jacob had escaped and had died on his way to our house he thought we should wait a while. I didn't agree with him at the time but I'm glad we didn't go through with it then.

'Jaspers coming,' Angela said, changing the subject. It seemed she still knew when I didn't want to talk about something. I smiled at her.

Jasper slipped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I heard Becky and Leanne go 'Aww' and I blushed.

Jasper whisked me away and back out to the dance floor. 'I've missed you Mrs Hale,' he whispered against my cheek. I pushed myself closer to him. He chuckled and kissed me gently.

'Bella!' I heard someone shout. I turned around to find Alice and Edward. I smiled at them. They both pulled me into a hug and said 'Congratulations.' I was about to say something to them when Rosalie pulled me away. Dragging Jasper with me, I smiled apologectically at them both.

'Bella you need to change,' Rosalie whispered in my ear.

I looked at her confused. She sighed, 'Bella you can't get one a plane dressed like this,' she said gesturing to my dress. I sighed and stepped away from Jasper, 'I'll be right back,' I said. He kissed me quickly before letting me go completely.

I followed Rosalie upstairs to her hotel suite. She was staying at the hotel along with Emmett, Renee, Phil and my children. Charlie, Hayley and Gabby were going to go to Jacksonville to spend two weeks with their grandparents while me and Jasper went on our honeymoon.

I pulled on the casual dress she gave me.

'Don't worry about anything Bella,' she said as I stepped out the bathroom, 'I've packed everything you'll need for you.' She gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I think I had a general idea of what my suitcase contained. She called Emmett into the room to take mine and Jasper's luggage downstairs. We followed behind him. I watched as Emmett went out and loaded the car. Jasper appeared at my side a few seconds later, taking my hand. We looked for our children and quickly went over to them. After giving them multiple hugs and kisses we went out to the car. I waved goodbye to everyone as we drove away and sighed in relief. Jasper looked at me and smiled. 'Finally we're alone,' he said. I smiled back at him and took one of his hands.

We were sitting down on the plane before we knew it. I was so tired. 'You should go to sleep Bella,' Jasper whispered.

'I'm not tired,' I said leaning against his shoulder. I yawned loudly making Jasper laugh. I ignored him and snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms go around me.

It seemed like a second later that we woke up. We walked off the plane, collected our luggage and got the taxi to our hotel. We stepped inside our suite. 'I'm going for a shower,' I said after dumping my suitcase on our bed. He nodded. I walked into the on suite and into the shower. I let the hot water wash over me, helping me relax and to wake up. I stepped back out and wrapped a towel around me. Jasper looked at me as I walked back into the bedroom. I winked at him. He shook his head and went to have a shower as well. I opened my suitcase and groaned. Most of what Rosalie packed was in fact lingerie. I slipped on a lacy bra with a matching thong. I pulled my low cut pajama top and the matching boy pants on over them. I gasped as Jasper came back into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at me, before winking. I walked up to him and kissed him before pulling away. I went to turn but he stopped me. He pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. I moaned which made him groan. I laughed as he pushed me onto the bed. I kissed him harder. Somehow he had managed to remove my clothing. He smirked as I looked down at my almost naked body before kissing me again as we carried on into our happily ever after.

**I know a bit of a suckish ending. Sorry. **

**So i guess your wondering why they waited four years to get married? Well it's because Bella wanted Hayley and Gabby to be her bridesmaids. Any other questions then please just ask. **

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert or to their favourites and who reviewed- it meant alot. **

**Oh and there's links to the picture of Bella's wedding dress and the car she went in on my profile. **

**Please review one last time!- Thanks!**


End file.
